Yet another Imprint story!
by SnapesYoungLove
Summary: This takes place 50 years after Cason and Embry. It's about their little girl, Conner who is imprinted on by Jacobs youngest son Helushka, Lushka for short. And they try to keep it from her, but how? She has super human hearing too! rated M for yummys
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYBODY, YES I KNOW ANOTHER EMBRY STORY FROM CALLMEEMBRYS LOL WELL THIS ONE ISNT QUITE ABOUT EMBRY. IT'S ABOUT HIS DAUGHTER. YEP, YOU HEARD ME. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS IT SHOWS ME HOW WELL YOU ALL LIKE IT. BUT, IF YOU DONT I'M NOT TOO WORRIED ABOUT IT. AT LEAST I KNOW ITS BEING READ :)**

**CHAPTER 1**

**INTO THE FUTURE**

Cason's POV

The years had passed as I watched my boys grow, become men, wolves, get married and have my grandbabies.

Little did Embry know that every time I had become pregnant, I secretly wished for a girl. I was more than happy to bare his children, and as far as I was aware of, Embry had no clue as to my secret desire.

Every time after delivering a boy, I would be left alone in the hospital, crying for a little girl to come my way the next time. Yes, you heard me, the next time.

After our boys moved on with their lives, I secretly cried for another child. Embry was always on patrol when I shed my tears, and I didn't want to burden him with my thoughts.

And, go figure, each one of our sons had at least one daughter. Bastards, anyway.

It wasn't until Jake's entire pack came face to face with a small clan of vampires that I had to stop phasing. Not forever, just until I healed. In the middle of a heated debate, in human form of course, a fight broke out. I was skilled at fighting in either forms; human and wolf, but this one time, that one in a million chance, I was caught off guard.

Carlisle took care of me after Embry carried me back to the house to be treated. That man has no shame, he'll cry over me, thinking he could have changed things.

And he did.

I was laid up for months, not being able to phase, and that's when it happened. I got pregnant!

As I walked around the house, while Embry was on patrol, I had to find a way to tell him that after fifty some odd years of being married that I was pregnant again. My god, I sometimes felt like a rabbit baring all these children. I was happy, but scared at the same time, thinking that I would end up with another boy.

Embry walked in, feeling the stress in the air as he walked into the living room. "Hi baby." I just looked up at him, not hiding my tear stained face. "Baby, what's wrong? Is it your back again? Oh, shit, hun. I wish I would have been on the receiving end of that parasite."

"No, baby. It isn't my back. You don't know what it's like not being able to phase." I spoke softly, not looking at him. "You do remember, I can get pregnant when I don't phase."

I felt the question marks invisibly flow through the air as he was processing all of this. Tears unwillingly flowed from my eyes, neither one of us speaking.

Finally, Embry broke the silence. "Baby, Cas, what are you telling me. That you're- you're- _pregnant_?"

I stood up and walked away. My thoughts were that he wasn't wanting any more kids, but I don't think he'd tell me to get rid of it either. I walked out the back door and stared into the trees where I could make out two forms, Leah and my oldest baby, Michael. My sobs became harder as I watched them running around, showing my grand kids the basics of being a wolf.

Michael stopped in his tracks as he heard me rather than see me. "I'm fine honey. Go back to training the kids. I love you."

I heard the back door open and soon Embry's arms were around me. "We're having another baby." It wasn't a question, he just knew me so well. My sobs became harder at his realization. "Baby, why aren't you happy?"

"It's gonna be another boy, I can just feel it." I sputtered out.

"I know you've wanted a girl for a long time." I looked up at him shocked. "Yeah, I've heard you when I was out patrolling. Then those times where I would come in a little late and you told me it was just post-partum depression." he turned me around in his arms. "I knew it wasn't because of that. I know you love these boys with all your heart, but I could see it in your eyes, every time we had an ultra sound the disappointment in your eyes that they weren't girls."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"The same reason you never told me. You didn't want me to know, even though I did, and I didn't want to pressure you into trying for a girl and ending up with yet another boy." He kissed my forehead as I sobbed into his chest.

"I'm keeping this baby no matter what." I cried, then let out a heartless laugh, "Even if it is another boy."

"I would never tell you not to have anymore of my kids, baby."

I guess the spirits had thought I was blessed with enough boys, so when we went in for the ultrasound, low and behold we found out it was a girl. Okay, not just one, but twins.

I carried them to full term. Healthy, happy baby girls we named Angela and Miracle.

But this story isn't about them. Two years to the day that I delivered them, I found out I was pregnant again. Crying and obsessing over the fact that this one would be a boy.

The reason why I didn't phase was because of my back. I would once in awhile, just to keep my youth. Embry seemed to think that I shouldn't phase anymore to patrol because he thought it would be too dangerous for me. Some days when I phased, things in me just took over and I would disappear for hours without a second thought as to what Embry thought. I loved him, but I seriously needed space.

Jake's pack was growing, even though he was traveling with the Cullen's and married to Nessie. That girl is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I had always been jealous of Edward and Bella for having her…her. That was until I had my twins.

Jake and Nessie had four kids of their own; a boy, which they named Jacob-or Jr. for short. Then came twin girls; Anna and Abigail. And then another boy in which they named Helushka Lucas.

But this pregnancy was hard, kind of like it was with the twins. With the boys, it was never hard, always healthy, hardly ever sick. But this one had a mind of its own. If I ate, this one would send it right back up within an hour of me eating. So, I was always hungry, then into the bathroom to get rid of it again.

The one food this child would never turn down; potato chips, any kind of cheese and either pickles or olives. Mostly olives. They always made me drool, and made Embry want to gag when he saw me eating like that.

Then came the ultrasound, finding out that the spirits didn't want me to have any more boys, they gave me what I so desperately begged for, another girl.

Delivery day came and she was healthy as can be. Her name? Conner Lynn. My last child. Embry and I had both agreed that for now we would stop having kids- that is until I started thinking of wanting another. And THAT would be a while.

Conner Lynn, my last baby. Now this is where this story starts.

Embry and I were out showing all three of the girls how to attack a blood sucker, when out of no where, an unusually sweet scent crossed our path. Jake and his family were here, though we hadn't seen them, only through our wolf forms. They had noticed our sudden panic and headed our way. Embry and I ran to find this - thing, and told the girls to stay put. To our surprise, the leech back tracked. Jake and his boys hadn't made it there and my baby girl decided that she wasn't going to be scared of this thing she was being trained to kill and started taking it on herself. And where were my twins? Those two were not fighters, so they ran for safety.

I'd seen it through her eyes, trying to help her while we all ran to help. Then something happened. I couldn't see through her eyes what the leech did to her, I just know that it hurt her. My motherly instincts kicked in to high gear and I out ran Embry.

Then I felt Jake and his boys close and taunted the leech till they came to take it out. As they did, I phased, dressed quickly and ran to my baby, who was screaming in pain in her human form.

The boys had taken care of that nasty smelling beast and ran to help me with Conner. Then I saw it. I had not seen that look since Collin and Brady both came to the hospital, at the same time to see my twins. Only this time it was from Jakes youngest. Lushka, as we called him.

My now ten year old baby, laying there naked as the day she was born, along with Lushka, who came to see how she was, was imprinted on. The three quarter wolf, on eighth vampire and another eighth human , forty year old man, imprinted on my child. How in the great spirits names would I be able to handle this?!

And I swear, if he gets a hard on while staring at my ten year old, I'll make his life very short! But, he didn't, his main concern was his new imprint-my daughter. He picked her up and carried her back to the Cullen Mansion for Carlisle to check her out.

Oh, did I fail to mention that the entire family came along with Jake and Nessie? They don't stay away from each other for long. They are a very close knit family, and I'm glad that they're back. I missed them terribly and couldn't wait to start on harassing Alice once I knew my child would be okay.

"Mommy!" Conner screamed, as Jay-Jay carried her into one of the rooms and covered her.

"Mommy's right here, baby. Everything will be fine. Don't worry about the smell, sweetie, they are our friends. Remember the Cullen's?" I asked as I tried to pry my way through that now pain in my ass imprint, Lushka.

"Mommy." My Conner panted. "Who is this?" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Helushka?" I asked pointing to him. She nodded and I carried on, "He's someone very special." she wasn't looking at me when I spoke to her. Her eyes were on his, both locked together.

"Hi, Conner." Lushka spoke softly to her while he pushed stray hair out of her face. "Everything will be okay, grandpa Carlisle will be here in a few minutes."

She looked up at me, finally a response I was looking for. "He's my cousin?"

Oh god! Were we mistaken when Embry found out that he was Billy's son? Or did Billy just tell us that he was Embry's father because he didn't think Sam's father was worthy enough of it.

God, how I missed Billy. And old Quil too. Well, technically Billy wasn't dead since he could phase. He and Aunt Jackie left with now, not so little Paige, away from the reservation about forty-five years ago to live in Germany. Jackie wanted to find out more about our heritage and hasn't come back. I guess those women loved that crazy Aunt of mine enough to keep her there.

I missed my family, and now I started wondering who Embry's father really was. The only logical explanation was Sam's father, who he had gotten to know before he passed away.

It seems like fate has made parts of our lives complicated, yet made us love each other unconditionally.

I was removed from the room once Carlisle had shown up, leaving her in there with Lushka. A small growl escaped my lips and a hearty laugh from my best vamp friend Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY ALL HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER ONE**

**NOW FOR CHAPTER TWO. IF ANYTHING DOESNT MAKE SENSE, LET ME KNOW I'LL TRY TO CLARIFY IT FOR YOU.**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**IMPRINT OR WHAT?**

CONNER'S POV

What did my mom mean my cousin was someone special? And why was he so special? Did he… imprint on me? I've seen it with mom and dad and with the others from the pack. I'm ten years old! I don't know if I'm ready for this.

Then I started thinking about Uncle Quil and Aunt Claire. I was told that Uncle Quil imprinted on Aunt Claire when she was only two! That must have been a big pain for Uncle Quil. I let out a painful giggle thinking my Uncle could be a sweet, loving guy to a little baby- or should I say his imprint.

I always wanted to be imprinted on, but even without I was still happy. Did Lushka imprinted on me our in the forest after I was attacked? Aunt Alice did tell me that I would be imprinted on in the future. Or am I getting ahead of myself? Maybe he isn't my imprint. Maybe he has a gift like Aunt Nessie. Yeah, that's it, he's just like Aunt Nessie.

I'm not saying that he doesn't look good for his age, but he's old! And I'm ten! Oh I hope the spirits are laughing now, because I'm totally freaked out by this. And the guy carried me and we were both naked! Ewwww man germs!

He stayed with me the entire time, and I wondered why my mom was told to leave. I was, in fact, her child.

"Conner, on a scale of one to ten, how bad does it feel?" Uncle Carlisle asked.

I started crying again and Lushka ran his hand over my forehead pushing away my stray hair. "Umm, about ten- billion! I think it bit me." I felt the panic running through them. Lushka's heart sped up, while I wondered what Uncle Carlisle was thinking.

Soon, Uncle Edward came in grinning at me. "Hello child I have never met. I'm Edward."

"Yeah, I know, Uncle Edward. Mom made sure I would remember all of you, if you ever came back."

"So you know about all of us then." I wanted to smirk at him, but the pain hurt beyond any pain I have ever felt before.

"She's been bitten, Edward." Carlisle informed him. "We need to administer morphine."

"You're right, we should, but it doesn't seem to affect her like it would with the Quileute's"

"What can we do?" Lushka sounded desperate in his plea to make me better. "Can we suck the venom out?"

"We might need to get Nessie to help us with this." Carlisle suggested.

"I can do it, grandpa." Lushka stood, wanting to walk over to start sucking out the venom.

"No Lushka, you stay there. She needs you to comfort her." _??? WHAT???_

"Can you please hurry, this isn't feeling very good." I cringed in pain, still naked, but covered with a blanket. Lushka sat back down to comfort me then.

In a heart beat, Aunt Nessie was in the room, at my side. "Not a good way to say hello to my niece." Her smile was tender and loving, like a mothers usually is.

Edward spoke fast, "You are the only one who can suck the venom out of her without it affecting you."

I was quickly turned on my side as they had shown Aunt Nessie where the puncture wound was. I screamed as I was touched, not by Aunt Nessie, but there was something more going on with my back than just being bit.

"Her spine has been injured. We need to get the venom out of you first, Conner. Then we will work on fixing your vertebrae."

All I could do was whimper. Lushka sat there the entire time holding my hand, looking like dad did when ever he thought mom was in pain.

"Don't leave me Lushka." I panted, begging him not to leave. I was in too much pain to really even think. I just know that I wanted someone, anyone to be there to make the pain go away.

Then I heard my dad run into the house, screaming non the less. None of us needed to hear him shouting to know what he was saying. "Cason, why aren't you up there with her?"

"Embry," mom started calmly, "sit down. Carlisle is working on her now." all was quiet for a few minutes and I could feel Aunt Nessie sucking out the venom. "She's been imprinted on." My mom wasn't sad, just more confused than anything. And as she said this, she must not have realized I was coherent enough to hear the conversation.

"What?" Dad was shocked. "Who the hell imprinted on our daughter?"

"Lushka." Jake told him. Then it was really quiet.

"Aunt Nessie." I whined. "It really hurts bad now." I started crying again, not that I ever stopped.

"It's all out now, grandpa."

"Good, now we'll give you some morphine to relax you."

Then I heard quick footsteps running up to the room, "Where the hell is Conner?!" Oh, great! Dad being over dramatic.

"Embry, just wait out here." Edward warned.

"That's my baby in there! I need to know she's okay." Where was mom? Down stairs still?

"She's fine."

"It doesn't sound like it." Next thing I knew, my dad was there, about in my face. "Hey, baby girl. What do you need? Daddy will get it for you."

The medicine was kicking in, "Hi daddy." I smiled stupidly at him. "Guess what," I pulled him in to whisper into his ear, "I think Lushka is cute." I started giggling. I really like this morphine stuff! "He's almost as old as you are daddy, and he- he's… CUTE!"

"Guess we're keeping it in the family, aren't we?" Dad chuckled.

"Embry," Lushka sounded soft and gentle, even to my dad. "I can take care of her. I do think I'm capable."

Carlisle broke the silence, "She needs rest for the next month or so. She won't completely heal if she constantly needs to get up. No heavy lifting and absolutely no phasing."

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, Conner." Lushka touched my cheek, trying to make me feel better.

I giggled, feeling light and giddy by his touch, "You're old." I got a smile in return from a man- a man I don't even know, then I fell into a deep slumber.

Lushka's POV

I didn't want to leave Conner all alone in the room, but both grandpas made me. I guess they wanted me to do some explaining or something.

I, like my mother, was the only one to be able to communicate to others by touching them. It helped out a lot in stressful situations, like this one.

Uncle Embry stood from his chair as we slowly, at human speed, walked down the stairs. "How is she, what the freakin hell happened?""Too much." I offered without looking at him.

"Okay," Aunt Cason started, "Please answer this question that has been bothering me since the imprint." She took her hands and rubbed her tired looking face. "How can a relative imprint on another relative?"

Grandpa Edward just had to analyze the whole situation. "You can't be related. And yes, I am, Lushka." Oh, crap. Sorry grandpa. He sent a smile my way.

"This is too fucking much." Uncle Embry let out a deep sigh. "Then, whose kid am I, anyway?"

"I'm thinking more on the lines of Sam's dad." Grandpa answered and some of us agreed.

"Well, now, I'm changing the subject." then Aunt Cas threw out, "How is Conner? I heard something about her spine?"

"Yes." Grandpa Carlisle said, "She's on bed rest for at least a month. Maybe longer, depending on how she heals.

"How the hell did you imprint on my daughter, Lushka?" Uncle Embry, always the one to want to figure things out. I was feeling the draw of the imprint and even though Conner was asleep, I needed to be upstairs with her.

"Let me show you." I walked over to Uncle Embry and Aunt Cas and touched them both on the cheeks.

The shocked expressions on their faces when I started showing them was priceless. Should have had a camera, hey gramps? Then I heard grandpa Edward chuckle. No one but the Cullen family knew of my ability that bonded me closer to my mom. We would have conversations all day long without talking and it bothered some of the family.

I had shown them what had happened after I helped disembody the rogue vampire. I had just phased back and went to look at Conner, who I had never met before and I just stopped. They had seen my very soul detach from this world and twine into hers. I was hers, no matter if they liked it or not.

"When the hell did you know you could do this?" Aunt Cas asked after I had finished showing them.

"He wasn't very old when he started. Kind of like Ness did." Dad answered. "I didn't find out about it until he was like three and a half months old, right after I got home from patrolling where we were living." dad chuckled, "This, now, not so little shit decided he was going to show me that his mother was pissed at me for not getting home sooner. Something about her and Alice going shopping." he rolled his eyes when he said the word shopping.

"And I've been doing it ever since." I sat down next to Aunt Cas and held her hand. "You hate me now, don't you?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Lushka, if I were mad at you, that would make me a hypocrite. And I'm not, since I ended up marrying an over protective maniac." they both exchanged looks, but Uncle Embry laughed his hearty laugh. "And, since Collin and his partner in crime, Brady imprinted on Angela and Miracle, well, I shouldn't be complaining about you, which I'm not. I'm actually glad that my girls have been imprinted on. I'm glad that my boys imprinted as well."

She gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Thanks." then I smiled a devious smile at her, "Does that mean we can start planning our wedding in oh- say seven years from now?"

We all laughed. My family has told me that I received the smart ass gene from my dad, and he was always one for a good joke, dirty or not.

In a way, I felt like a kid again, even though I was forty. That ten year old girl holds me to her for forever. And I was already in love with her, even though we just only met.

"Go see her, Lushka." Aunt Cas urged. "You'll hear every thing we say anyway. And let us know how she's doing."

I rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom where my life lay motionless, sleeping on a bed. It was big enough for me to climb in beside her, not to do some dirty perverted stuff! Oh, god no! That would just make me a pedophile. I had to laugh at myself. I kind of was a pedophile, but laughed because I thought instantly of Uncle Quil and Aunt Claire. I would have to pay them a visit while I was here, since Uncle Quil stopped phasing to age, hopefully gracefully with Aunt Claire.

I fell asleep next to my future, who smelt of mango's and ice cream.

Hours later I woke to screaming. To be more precise, in MY ear!

"Conner, calm down." I kissed her forehead and asked, "Is it your back?"

She was clearly crying and it made me feel excruciating pain to know she was in pain. Seconds passed as grandpa Carlisle walked in with a needle. By the smell, it had to be more morphine.

Conner, laying helplessly on her back, brace set, holding her in one position. She was crying and begging for my help. It made me feel like a worthless imprint not being able to help her. I wish I could make all of her pain go away.

"Uncle Carlisle." My sweet little imprint whimpered, "When can this thing come off?"

"We'll see how your back is tomorrow morning. As for now, I'm sorry to say, you'll have to wear it."

"But I never sleep on my back." Her words were becoming slurred, the morphine taking affect quickly. Then her grin became bright and happy. "Hi Lushka. What are you doing here?" She paused and decided to interrupt me before I could speak, "No, wait, you're my _imprint._" She could really be dramatic. I'm just hoping it's the morphine making her act like this.

But, then again, I wouldn't mind having a girl that was fun loving and happy. Embry and Cason brought up all of their kids to respect people, and yet show them the brighter side of life. I think old Quil would have loved her. May he is among the spirits who blessed me with Conner.

Conner's POV

I don't know what was coming over me. I never act this stupid in front of anybody! I swear, even though I love this morphine stuff, I am not so blunt. Pretty laid back and quiet. Sometimes it takes a lot to get me to loosen up especially around people I don't know that well, especially my elders. But, then again, I was pretty doped up!

"Yes, Conner." Lushka said gently, as he kissed my forehead. "I am your imprint. I'll stay with you and get you what ever it is you need."

"I need to sit up. I'm hungry." and I was. Starving was more like it. "Uncle Carlisle, is it okay if I sit up?"

"Sweetheart, I just gave you a fare dose of morphine. I don't think it would be the best idea, but I will see if I can get you an IV set up."

Uncle Carlisle walked out of the room, and it was just Lushka and me.

"So, you're ten. Double digits." he was smiling. "You don't seem to be too shocked with imprinting."

"I've kind of grown up around it. Seeing that Angie and Merri were imprinted on by Collin and Brady." Lushka gently pulled me up, into a sitting position. This brace is a serious pain. "My sisters are being stupid about the whole thing. I always wondered why I was never imprinted on as a baby. I don't think I would have ever treated my imprinter the way they do."

"They don't like it?" I shook my head groggily. "And the reason you were never imprinted on as a baby is that I was never around until now.""So you guys don't always travel together. I remember Uncle Jake and Aunt Ness coming to visit last year. I know they talked about what you were up to." For some reason I started giggling.

"What seems to be so funny?" he light heartedly laughed.

"No idea!" I giggled a little more, then started crying again. "This hurts."

"The morphine isn't working then." It wasn't a question. I felt him go ridged.

"It just hurts because I'm sitting up I think."

"Let me lay you back down and then you can sleep so you get better." he was being gentle with me the whole time, never touching me inappropriately. "Sleep my sweet little girl. I'll be here when you wake up."

I closed my eyes again, hoping I would see him when I woke up.

My dreams were strange, ranging from riding what I thought were horses, then turning into wolves, to me being older and walking down the aisle getting married to a man whose face I couldn't clearly see.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY ALL. YOU WOULD THINK I WOULD HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO THAN UPLOAD STORIES LOL WELL, THE KIDS ARE GONE ON SPRING BREAK FOR THE WEEK AND I AM HOME ALL ALONE DOING NOTHING BUT SURFING THE NET LOL**

**HOPE YOU ALL HAD A SAFE AND WONDERFUL EASTER AND HOPE THAT YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT SPRING BREAK!**

**CME :)**

**CHAPTER 3**

**TO KNOW AND TO LOVE…SOME DAY**

Lushka's POV

Morning came to me being woke yet again by Conner. I didn't mind, she was helpless and I was the only one there besides my family that could help her.

Grandpa Carlisle came in with Vicodin this time, to help her with her pain. Grandpa Carlisle could get just about anything from any hospital with just a phone call.

"Now, Conner, these will make you not feel any pain, but I don't want you to walk a lot. Just to the bathroom or to take a shower."

I hated to know that she would need help in there and yet I wouldn't be able to help her. Well, yeah, I could, but it would just be so very wrong for me to get into a shower with a ten year old!

She looked up at me, seeing my worried face. "I'll be alright. I promise." she smiled the most adorable smile I had ever seen, "If I do slip and fall, I know you'll be in there in a heartbeat."

It isn't that I didn't want to see her naked, but once was enough, at this time anyway. And I was smart enough to know better than to see her naked again, well, until we were in that kind of relationship.

"We can have Aunt Alice help you in there." I had to let her know that it wasn't right, me coming to her rescue when she was in the shower.

"Thank you Uncle Carlisle. Oh, where is mom and dad?" I wondered why she wanted to know that for.

"You're welcome, and I think they are at home sleeping. They were all very stressed out after yesterday."

"You mean knowing that Lushka imprinted on me?"

I spoke up, "Well, that, and your injury an the fact that your dad is wondering who his father is now. We might have to call grandma Jackie and grandpa Billy for blood work?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm sure they want to see you and your mom again."

"Oh, god. My crazy grandma slash aunt!" she giggled. At least I knew the Vicodin was working. "Ouch!" Maybe not.

"Take it easy there kiddo." I held her close. Well, as close as I dare. I was the one who didn't want to freak out if she even touched any part of my body.

"I'll leave you two to talk then." Grandpa Carlisle walked out the door and left us to talk.

"So," I started, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "when's your birthday?"

"August nineteenth. When's yours?"

"June twenty-second." I thought some before asking another question, "Favorite color?"

"Purple. You?"

I sniggered, "Red."

"Why is that so funny?" she looked up at me, squinting her eyes questionably.

"You know, I live in a house full of _vampires_, and vampires drink, what?" I had to laugh, she acted clueless.

"Blood?" She was still out of the loop.

I laughed even harder, as she sat close to me, her body vibrating from my laughter. "_And, what color is blood_?"

She stared at me for a few seconds until it hit her square in the face, "OH MY GOD! Lushka, that's gross!"

I tried to speak through my laughter, "No! That-isn't-why-Conner…" I had to move or I was sure to hurt her with my hard laughter. I finally calmed down after a few minutes and asked, "Favorite movie?"

"Great, you're asking a ten year old, you do know this?" I nodded and she continued. "Well, mom had these old- old dvd's. I watched all of the girlie ones-well, cause I'm a girl, and I think I wore out the little mermaid. What's your favorite movie?"

"Anything with vampires and werewolves in it." I smiled down at her, "Uncle Emmet, Uncle Jazz and I would sit around for hours watching them and laugh every time they screwed something up."

"But you're not a true werewolf. I am, or, well, half of me is." She was so cute when she tried to correct herself. "Mom said I will never die because part of her lives in me." She slapped herself on the forehead, "Oh jeez, I sound like Mufasa in the lion king. And yeah, that's another of my favorite movies."

"I'm part vampire. Not a lot though, more what you've probably call us as shape shifters."

"Thank you for clarifying that." she smiled. "Favorite TV show?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one." I pondered my thoughts for a few minutes, "I think it's a three way tie between True blood, which you will never watch, until you turn eighteen, Vampire Diaries and Supernatural."

"I like Vampire Diaries. I think Damon is super cute." we looked at each other and a growl escaped my chest. "Down boy." She giggled. "And Supernatural, I get goose bumps when I see Dean." oh she knew what she was doing, so I leaned into her and growled.

Like that would scare her. This girl isn't scared of anything. Oh great, just what I need. A little girl that will take on the world if she thought the world was against her.

"You know you're pretty brave for taking on that rogue vampire yesterday."

"Thanks. I didn't want to be a pussy like my sisters and run away crying for mommy and daddy."

"Are you older than them?"

"No, they're two and a half-ish years older than me, and they don't like me, well, cause I'm me. And I don't like them cause they act like they're scared of everything. I mean, my god! They see a tiny spider walking up the wall and they scream for one of my parents. Me, I get up and smack the thing with my hand." She giggled.

"Oh great!" I started, joking with her, "I've got a newborn assassin on my hands." her giggles were so cute. So light, like she could take on anything. Even a forty year old man that imprinted on her.

"Favorite food?" she asked still giggling. I had so smile and let out a chuckle, "Cougar." I knew she was going to make a face, even before I said it.

She covered her hand over her mouth, acting like she was getting sick in her hands. "Yuck! I mean food, as in the kind you cook and serve at the dinner table kind of food?"

"Oh, well let me see…" I thought about what I liked. I loved pretty much anything. "I'm not a picky eater."

She let out a bellowing laugh, "You are a one-hundred percent Quileute shape shifter! Dad eats anything put in front of him!" her smile was so beautiful, innocent, like nothing ever bothered her. "Once I made dad a, uhmm cake." she made a disgusted face, "He ate the whole thing without complaining. And I thought it was terrible."

Now it was my turn to laugh, "Well, I hope you're a better cook now."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I can make ravioli in the microwave." her smile over took her and she was beaming with happiness. Must be the Vicodin.

"I cook, went to school for it too. Mom made all of us go after we 'graduated' high school. So, what's your favorite food?""Not Cougar! Blah!!!" we both laughed. "Well, I like pizza. Not the kind that you get at the store or take out. I like my mom's homemade pizza. She makes it so you need a fork to eat it with. And TONS of cheese."

"I take it you're a major cheese eater?"

"Yeah, one time we went to this small town in Indiana, Amish country. A place called Shipshewana, and they had these different flavored cheeses they made at this factory and I fell in love with a couple of them."

"Do I need to go and get you some?" I smiled down at her.

"No, then you'd be gone too long. And last night when you slept in here with me, you made my back feel kind of good. And, you kept me warm."

"Glad I could be of service." I smiled back at her.

We carried on with this for a few hours, Aunt Rose finally coming up to say hello to her favorite adopted niece and bring us both food.

"Do not steal her food, Lushka. I'm warning you." Aunt Rose pointed her perfectly painted finger at me. "And, Conner, he hates being pinched in the thighs, so if he tries to steal your food, pinch him hard." She smiled down at Conner and kissed her forehead.

"Where's Aunt Alice?" She asked.

"Alice is out hunting right now. She should return in about an hour." Aunt Rose told her.

"Thanks for the food Aunt Rose." I smiled up at her. "You know you're my favorite."

"You'd better say that young man." I laughed. Technically I was young, to her!

She walked out and left us to eat. I moved off the bed and pulled Conner straighter up in bed, while I sat in a chair devouring my food within five minutes. Damn, my relatives can cook, even if they don't eat it.

Conner's POV

Throughout the day, I had gotten to know Lushka really well. I really liked him, and even in my non drugged up-well, yeah, okay, I was drugged up, but just not as bad as with the morphine, I still thought he was cute!

Then asking him what his favorite food was… I almost gagged when he said 'Cougar'.

And, Aunt Rose. How could you not love this woman? I wish I was brought up around them. All of them. Aunt Rose and I would have had fun teasing and taunting my sisters. She knew my twin sisters well, and I could tell that every time that either of my sisters names were brought up she would scowl like they were a swear word or something.

Then there was Aunt Alice. She loved shopping, that much I knew, and that she could see the future, just not anyone that was somehow related to the Quileute mongrels. But, there was a time when I was young, and I mean way young, like five or six, that she told me I would be imprinted on. I didn't give it much thought until now. As I looked up into Lushka's eyes, I knew what he would be to me in the end.

I totally forgot about his age until he started reminiscing about things I had never been a part of. It made me sad to think that he had to wait forty years to imprint. And then imprint on me, a ten year old! Now, he's going to have to wait even longer to have a girlfriend and a wife. I want to be a good wife to him someday. I've always wanted to be a wife and mom. Just like mine.

Now, I'm going to bring up my Uncle's- Emmett and Jasper.

Uncle Emmett? Do I really need to say anymore? He's the big teddy bear of the Cullen clan. He loves to pick on people, especially little, supposedly defenseless people, kind of like me. I remember when I had my sixth birthday party, he smeared my face in my perfectly made birthday cake. Not all of it, just my piece that I had on my lap. I didn't cry, no. My cake was a three tiered cake, and I had to ask dad to get me the top off for my own personal reasons. Uncle Emmett wasn't paying attention and talking to god knows who, when out of no-where I called his name, he turned, and it landed perfectly on his face from across the room. All he did was laugh, walk over to me at lightning speed, and smear it all over my, what was at the moment clean face.

Now, Uncle Jasper, or as I call him- Uncle Jazzy, he's totally different. If he thinks you're stressed or sad, he'll take it away. I kind of wished he was here now, just to see if he could help me make this pain go away. I loved him with all my heart. And I hate to admit it, but when I was seven, I had a major crush on this blood drinking guy. He was lovable like Uncle Emmett, but there were times where his thirst for human blood got in the way of his feelings. I wish I could calm my Uncle. Specially in times like that. When his thirst got the better of him. I hated seeing him in pain.

I once, when I was seven, and in my crush phase, noticed his thirst pulling him away. I held out my arm and asked him if he wanted a drink. He laughed at me and told me that if he bit me, he would be sick for a week. Why? Because he said I was too sweet for my own good.

I wasn't scared of any of them.

The only family that I had never met, were Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella. I found out that Uncle Edward got Aunt Bella pregnant while she was still human. Then when Aunt Nessie was born, she was changed and Uncle Jake imprinted on her.

Funny how life plays out. I was now planning on getting to know the Aunt and Uncle I never met.

"How about…" Lushka started after a few minutes of silence, "we go and visit Uncle Quil and Aunt Claire some time while I'm here."

I'm sure my face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Yeah, unless they come here to see me, or go to my house." Then I started thinking, "Why aren't we at my house, why here?"

"Grandpa Carlisle didn't want you moved. And, we have a ton of rooms here. I like you staying here, I got to know you better." we smiled at each other.

**HOW DO YOU THINK ITS GOING SO FAR? PLEASE LET ME KNOW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY ALL GLAD TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE ENJOYING MY WRITING. I'M PLANNING ON UPDATING THIS AGAIN SOON ALONG WITH IS IT LOVE OR IMPRINT SOON. HOPEFULLY DANI AND I WILL HAVE DIFFERENT UP SOON.**

**ENJOY CME :)**

**CHAPTER 4**

**REUNION OF THE BLOODSUCKING KIND**

Conner's POV

The hours passed and I had to ask Lushka if he could bring me downstairs. Not that he was boring or anything, I just felt like everyone who was there was listening to us anyway, so why not include them in on our conversation.

Lushka, being a wonderful imprinter to me so far, had carried me carefully downstairs.

"Conner!" Aunt Alice said.

I couldn't see her, but she sounded like she was bouncing up and down. Lushka sat down on the couch with me on his lap keeping me warm. It was really helping my back out a lot.

"Hi, Aunt Alice." I couldn't believe that I was wore out from just being carried down the stairs. I leaned against Lushka's chest, closing my eyes.

I had to open my eyes and look up. Her eyes intent on the two of us, "Well, it's about time, Lushka. But on, Conner?" her hands were on her hips, but she was smiling. "Didn't I tell you that you'd be imprinted on?" I nodded slightly and she continued, "But not on a blood relative!"

"Grandpa Edward doesn't think that dad and Uncle Embry are blood after all." Lushka advised her as he rubbed my back soothingly. "He's thinking that Uncle Sam's dad is Uncle Embry's biological father. We won't know until Grandma Jackie and Grandpa Billy get here."

"They're coming?" I asked. I didn't hear Uncle Carlisle talking about them being on their way.

"They said they'd be on the plane tonight and be here by tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

"Then we need to get a room set up for them." Aunt Alice started thinking. Her and her shopping sprees.

Then I saw Uncle Edward walk in to the room, "Yes, your Aunt loves to shop. She takes 'shop till you drop' very seriously. And, she won't stop- being a vampire." "Shush, Edward." Alice snarled, but smiled. "I only stop because the stored close for the night." then she pouted which made me laugh.

"Conner, don't fight it. You're exhausted and you need your rest." Uncle Edward told me. "You need to heal, and sleep is the only way you can. You've had a lot of excitement for one day. Rest."

I closed my eyes and drifted into a some what peaceful slumber.

Lushka's POV

My sweet Conner finally gave in to her exhaustion and fell asleep quickly. I was enjoying keeping her safe in my arms while she slept, though I could have put her down and gone to do something else, I didn't.

The back brace she had on looked so uncomfortable and I wish that I could just go back in time and be there before that damn vampire attacked my precious imprint. Grandpa Carlisle placed a body brace on her, which meant that her whole torso was stabilized. I had to leave, I didn't want to see her top half exposed. Though my concern for her was the most important thing, I couldn't-wouldn't look at her naked at this tender age.

"You remind me of me, Lushka." Grandpa Edward said watching us. "When your grandmother was still human and we were in school, I would visit her at great grandpa Charlie's house and watch her sleep."

I pushed a stray hair away from her eyes and smiled, "So I do have some good qualities instead of smelling the house with dog."

Aunt Rose had to but in, "That's your father's fault." She was in the kitchen with Grandma Esme making more food. Everyone would be here by this afternoon to see how Conner was doing.

The couch we were sitting on was long enough for even me to stretch out on, and wide enough for two people to fall asleep on comfortably. I gently laid Conner down and moved to lay on my side, holding her tight and I myself fell asleep, keeping her warm, and hopefully helping her back heal.

Something strange was going on. I knew I was sleeping, but I usually don't dream these kinds of dreams.

I was standing by myself on First Beach, waiting for someone or something. Looking around frantically, I found my weakness. At the edge of the tree line, I saw Conner. She had to be at least eighteen and so beautiful. I didn't give her a chance to move. At lightning speed I was in front of her in two heartbeats, picking her up and placing kisses all over her. This is totally not what I dream about.

Things changed quickly. I was standing in front of a ten year old Conner now. What the hell is going on here?

_Lushka?_

_Conner?_

_What's going on here? This is really strange._

I walked over to her and touched her cheek. She felt the same here, in my dreams, as she did when I was awake. _Not sure, sweetie. Have you ever dreamed like this before?_

_No. _She looked around her and was shocked._ I don't have my brace on! _

_Remember, Conner, you're dreaming. And apparently, we're dreaming the same thing._

_Can we go do what ever we want?_

I looked at her sternly, _It depends on what you have in mind._

_I want to go cliff diving! Mom and dad won't let me do it when I'm awake, and I really, really want to at least go in my dreams! Please, Lushka. Pretty, pretty please._

Oh great! I not only have a junior assassin, I've got a dare devil too. _Okay, but not for too long. _Still, even in our dream, I was trying to protect her. _You do know, we're going against your parents wishes by doing this in our dream. _

_What they don't know, won't hurt them! _Her smile was unbelievable.

I can't believe that she was this hyper as she grabbed my hand and physically drug me to the top of the cliffs.

_Conner, I don't think this is a good idea. Why don't we move down there? _I pointed to the cliff a little farther down, but she shook her head.

_I've jumped from there awake, and I thought it wasn't exciting enough. _Oh, great! She started bouncing. _Please, Lushka? Just once, and we can jump together! _

_How can I argue with that? On the count of three. One- two- THREE!_

We jumped and I swear, I hope this girl doesn't have the set of lungs on her in the real world like she does now. I made a mental note, even in my dreams, to never let her jump from the top again!

She let go of my hands before we hit the water, curling up to apparently make a big splash. We both reached the surface at the same time and swam for shore.

For once I had seen La Push sunny. It was nice, even if it was in our shared dream. We lay on the beach, which was actually sand instead of stone. It was nice laying beside Conner drying off.

_THAT was fun! I want to do it again some other time. _Her smile so bright it almost out shone the sun itself.

_But not this time. I think you've had enough excitement for one day doing that._ I sat up, staring at her, then I had to ask,_ Conner, what do you really think about me?_

She turned her head toward me and smiled again,_ I'm your imprint, Lushka. I know that we are supposed to grow closer to each other, brother sister love, but I think it would be better if we just skipped the whole thing and get straight to the boyfriend girlfriend stuff._

_You didn't answer my question._

_I thought I did. _Add sarcasm into this mix that I call an imprint.

_Uhm, no you didn't._

_Yes, Lushka, I did! But I'll put it another way so your old mind can get a grasp on it. It's good to know that I've been imprinted on because we only have to get to know each other. We shouldn't have to fight it, like my stupid sisters. I accept it, I cherish it and we will probably be close like Uncle Quil and Aunt Claire are._

I can't believe she said that. Boldness and fearlessness, along with the assassin and sarcasm in her, I'm in for one hell of a relationship with her.

_I think it's time for us to wake up. _For the first time since she had gotten hurt, I saw sadness in her eyes.

_Lushka._

_Yes, Conner._

She sat up and moved closer to me. _Can I kiss you?_

_Conner, I really don't think that is something we do now at your age. When you get older, yes. There will be so many opportunities when you turn maybe sixteen that we can share together. _I pulled her in and kissed her lovingly on the forehead and hugged her tight. _Let's wake up now._

I could feel myself being pulled away from her in the dream world and back to reality. I woke, stretching out, moving my arm from around Conner's waist. When she woke it was quite different.

She started crying, and that's when I heard gasps from all around. The entire pack was here, and my imprint was, I'm hoping, crying from the pain and not from me turning her down for that dream kiss that I would have imagined to be incredible.

I know it sounds disgustingly pedophilic of me, but I did want to kiss her. To taste her lips before I was allowed to, but I was the adult and I had to make sure that things would go in a certain order. Maybe when she turned thirteen I would give her that kiss that she so desperately desired in our dream world.

"Conner, do you need some medicine?" I spoke so softly that only she could hear me.

I could see her cringing as she nodded, "Yes." Her eyes were still closed, and I was glad that it wasn't that I turned her down.

"I'll go get you some." I consoled her. "You need to open your eyes now, everybody is here to see you."

Conner's POV

I felt Lushka move from the couch to get me more Vicodin. But, that wasn't why I was crying. I know I am ten years old, but it was just a dream, right? What would happen if a forty year old, who in fact imprinted on me, kiss me?

I didn't open my eyes, but I could hear everything around me as the tears streamed down my cheek and across my nose.

Lushka was back in record time with the medicine and a glass of water. I didn't look at him as I took them from his hands and he gently pulled me up to the sitting position on the couch.

"Hi, sweetie." Aunt Alice smiled. "I see that you will make a full recovery and soon."

"Hi Aunt Alice. That's good to know." I tried to act like I was still tired.

Lushka got down on his knees in front of me and looked at my expression. "Conner," Aunt Alice said touching my hand. "Would you like me to take you to the bathroom?"

I nodded, looking up at her and I think she knew what was going on. She carried me into the bathroom that was up on the third floor, the bathroom that was in Uncle Edwards old room, Aunt Alice told me.

"Care to tell me what that look was about?" She asked after I finished going to the bathroom.

"They'll here us." Aunt Alice set me down on a bed.

"No, there's too much going on down there for anyone to hear. Now spill it, junior pup."

"We shared a dream together, Lushka and me." The tears started forming again. "I asked him to kiss me and he- he told me we had to wake up."

"You do realize that you're ten, Conner. The two of you have time for that later down the road." She held me close, but not in a bone crushing way. "Take Uncle Jazz for instance. He wouldn't kiss me or hold my hand for months!" she did the eye roll thing. "I was the one who got tired of him acting like I was a disease and one day I just grabbed both of his hands, pulled him close to me and kissed him."

"What was his reaction?" I had to ask. Uncle Jazz was one loving guy/vamp, well you know what I mean, that is, after you got to know him.

"He just stood there, stock still until I was finished with him. He didn't even kiss me back!"

"So should I, uhmm, you know, surprise him some time?"

"I would wait until you are at least twelve, maybe thirteen."

"That long?! Aunt Alice, I want to kiss him now!"

"You're still a little girl in his eyes and in ours. What would people think if they saw the two of you kissing?"

"Okay, I got it." I sulked.

"Good. Let me carry you down stairs. Everybody is wanting to see you."

"Are Angie and Merri here?" she nodded. "Great. They better not get on my nerves."

Alice laughed, picking me up and carried me back down stairs where everyone was.

And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Retired pack members and new ones. Those who were still alive with their imprints and those wolves who stayed eternally young, like dad and Uncle Jake.

The Cullen clan had made a feast. Everything that I liked, even things I didn't. They even made me homemade pizza. Or at least I think they did. It was piled high, just like how mom makes it.

I sat beside Lushka, but never looked at him. He tried to keep a light conversation going with me, but I didn't feel very talkative after that nap. He even went so far as to put a little of everything on my plate unless I made a face. Then he would pass it to the next person.

The night was exhausting for me. All I wanted to do after eating was fall asleep. I know at least three times I was leaning against Lushka on the couch, drifting off to sleep, maybe more.

The next time I woke up, I was in my own bed screaming at the top of my lungs.

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WON'T DIE LOL BUT I DO LIKE THEM. I'M HAPPY JUST KNOWING THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING IT. A SPECIAL THANKS TO SUPERDANI, VIOLETEMBRYFOREVER, AND PEN FATELLE**. **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME REVIEWERS :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY ME! ANOTHER CHAPTER! LOL HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF MY BRAZILIAN READERS. MY HEART AND THOUGHTS ARE WITH YOU. LOVE YOU GIRLS!  
**

**CME :)**

**CHAPTER 5**

**IT ISN'T EASY TRYING TO GIVE A WOLF A HEART ATTACK**

Conner's POV

"Conner." I heard my mom and dad yell, running into my room.

I felt hands holding me down forcefully and searing pain in my back. I was shaking, I do know that much.

"Conner." That was mom, so close. She must be the one holding me down. "You need to stop shaking, sweetie.

"Baby girl." My daddy, my hero. He always had that soothing, loving voice when he spoke to me. I felt his warm hand on my forehead trying to comfort me.

Even with them holding me down, I still thrashed against them, crying out in pain.

"Cas, go get Lushka. He's probably the only one that can calm her." I could hear the pain in daddy's voice.

"Hold her, Embry." My mom is a very strong woman, both mentally and physically, unless it came to one of her kids. I heard her voice cracking as she spoke. "She's going to hurt herself if she keeps acting like she's gonna phase.

"Daddy." I cried as he held me in his arms. "It hurts, daddy."

"Shh, baby. Mom's going to get Lushka to help you calm down." Dad rocked me back and forth, trying to calm me like he use to when I would have a bad dream. "I know I'm not Lushka, but I'll hold you because you're my baby. I don't like seeing you hurting like this, and the meds don't seem to be working for you very well."

"Daddy." I was still shaking, but now it wasn't because I had the urge to phase. I was shaking because of the pain and it was making it worse.

"What is it, Conner?" I heard his voice, choking up because of me.

"Take me to the Cullen's, please daddy."

"When mom gets back after getting word to Lushka, then we'll go. Kay, babes?" I just nodded, knowing my daddy felt defenseless.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I don't mean to make you upset."

"You're my world, Conner. I hate to admit it, but you're my favorite daughter. I love you all equally, but with your sisters and knowing that they are fighting the imprint- it just pisses me off."

"I know, daddy. I accept Lushka no matter how old he is." For some reason, talking to my dad calmed me down and I stopped shaking. I know I felt one of his hands on my lower back, were I was injured, keeping me stable.

All was quiet until mom walked back in. "Lushka is on his way." She walked up to me, "I see daddy can still calm you down." I looked up at her, and we both smiled.

Out of all of us, I was the only one of my siblings that looked most like my mom, only a little tanner. And that was because of dad. I even had moms eyes, and everyone always told me that was what made me different from everyone else. My Quileute heritage, combined with the German side of my mom. And trust me, my mom had a feisty attitude, feistier than what I was told she had when they, mom and dad, were a couple.

I always loved to hear the story about the newborns came for the war, how dad wanted mom to stay behind and how Uncle Jake was attacked by a stray and that mom saved the alphas butt. Now _that _I found hilarious! My mom, saving the alpha!

Then came the sad part- dad returned to La Push and found mom at Grandma Jackie's and they fought. Mom told dad to never come back. The first time mom had told me this story, she cried. And I did too. But, I knew that she had a reason to be angry with daddy. Daddy, I guess thought mom wasn't strong enough to fight. Well, that and he didn't want to have to worry about mom getting injured.

Daddy told me the story too. I still cried when he told me how they argued. But he told me something that mom didn't- he was the one who found her in a cave when she ran away and kept her warm for the night until Uncle Quil and Uncle Seth came to help him take her home. I did laugh at daddy when he said he phased without thinking and shredded 'yet another pair' of his shorts. And I cried harder when he would tear up talking about the months they spent apart.

I thought of how beautiful it was- how they got back together. Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily's wedding reception. How Grandma Jackie planned the whole thing out with Aunt Emily. I wish they would have put the wedding on DVD or something. Mom doesn't sing a whole lot anymore. She told me that she hummed to me a lot when I was a baby, I guess that was one of the only ways to calm me when daddy wasn't around to keep me warm.

"Momma, can you sing to me?" I asked laying in daddy's arms. I wanted to be calmer than what I was and I thought the combination of both of them comforting me would sooth me into peacefulness.

"Lushka is almost here, sweetie. He's probably out back, changing as we speak." Mom whispered to me gently.

Lushka's POV

Ever get that feeling that when something someone you cared deeply for, had gotten hurt, it felt like your heart was being ripped out? I did, and I was sound asleep when it happened. I shot straight up in bed, thinking instantly of Conner.

I wondered how she slept last night and was getting worried that she needed me.

Then my phone started ringing. Panic struck me the second I looked at the caller ID, the Call's.

"_Hello." I was already headed for the door._

"_Lushka, you need to get here quick." Cason was on the verge of losing it. I could hear it in her voice. "She's in so much pain and I'm thinking you're the only one who can get her calm enough so she doesn't phase."_

"_She wants to phase?"_

"_I don't think by choice. Just hurry, please! I cant stand seeing my baby this way."_

"_Be there in five." I hung up without even so much as a goodbye. I needed to be there. Hell, I should have been there already! _

Hell, I never should have left after she fell asleep in my arms last night.

In just a few days, this young child had my heart. I love her, but I love her like she is another sister. My family was always close, loving and caring, no matter what the situation. If one of us had a problem, the rest of us would share the same pain and try our damnedest to help.

"Need a ride?" Grandpa Edward, the only family member that knew everything before anyone said anything.

"Thanks Grandpa, but I think I'm gonna phase and run. It's faster anyway and I need to run some of this frustration out of me."

"Be safe. And let them know we'll stop by some time today."

I kept walking farther away from my grandfather while we spoke, in my haste to get to Conner.

Stripping and phasing, I ran, letting all my frustrations flow behind me as the wind whipped through my pelt. I don't want to be misconstrued, I don't think of Conner in any way but a little girl. My little girl. Well, not technically, but in that special imprinting way that so many of my 'brothers' have shared with me.

I got to the house faster than I'd expected, dressed and ran in without even knocking. Embry and Cason's house was the pack house now, since Sam retired from his pack so many moons ago and dad was always with us, in Italy, or some where else in the world.

The pack now consisted of my dad, Junior, my sisters; Anna and Jessica, Seth and Amy and their kids, Collin, Brady, Embry, Cason and their daughters; Conner, Angela and Miracle, Leah and Michael and their three kids and then there was me. A decent group of messed up Quileute descendants, but descendants none the less.

Running into the house, instantly I knew where they would be. It had been years since I've been in this house and I instantly knew which room was Conner's. Not from the whimpers I heard coming from her, no, it was her scent and that pull she had over me. She had me wrapped around her little finger and I wasn't sure if she knew it, not that I cared.

I walked into her room and growled when I saw her in anothers arms. Okay, it was Embry's arms, but I growled. Heads shot in my direction. Great, now Embry's gonna feel threatened by me taking his youngest.

"Sorry, instinct." I talked low, walking over to the bed where Embry held onto Conner.

"I'll over look it this time." Embry smiled. "See if you can help her. We aren't getting much of anywhere, and the meds don't seem to be working.

"Daddy," I could tell by the pain in her voice, though it was muffled, tucked in Embry's chest, that she was in immense pain. "it still hurts. When will Lushka be here?

I touched her forehead, pushing away the damp hair that covered her beautiful young face. "I'm right here, my Kineks."

She pulled her arm away from Embry's chest, reaching for me. I grabbed onto her hand, placing it on my cheek. "Daddy, can Lushka hold me now?"

"Anything you want, little one." Embry stood up with my Kineks in his arms, handing her off to me in some attempt to sooth her.

Embry and Cason walked out of the room, hopefully thinking that their youngest was in good hands. "You called me, Kineks. What does that mean?" I kissed her forehead, lightly laughing.

"Kineks means rosebud." I answered truthfully. "I couldn't think of a name for you, so I did a little research on the internet, coming up with this one."

"But why that name for me? Couldn't find anything that meant 'pain in the butt child with injured back?"

"No, and I tried to." The grin on her face told me that she knew I was playing with her. "I could have called you 'Meli', but the name didn't suite you."

"And what does that name mean?" Her eyes squinting, like she was out in the sun and it was shining on her beautiful face.

My smile became wider, "Bitter."

"I am not bitter!" She giggled, then cringed. "That's Angie and Merri."

"When was the last time you took your medicine?"

"Mom gave me some when she came back after calling you."

"Maybe we should call my Grandpa."

"I just know it still hurts, Lushka. Can we lay down?"

"How about I carry you out to the living room and I can lay on the couch with you?" I didn't think she wanted to spend the day in her room.

"Okay. Then we can watch some T.V." the smile on her face looked forced though meaningful and only for me.

I carried her out to the couch, turned on the T.V. and held her as tight to me as I possibly could. I wanted her better and fast. Imprinting on a little girl who was injured was not the way I wanted to start off any kind of imprint, whether she was ten or twenty.

Conner's sisters were sitting at the dinning room table, talking amongst themselves. I wasn't really wanting to know what they were talking about anyway, from what I've heard from just about everybody, with the exception of Embry, Cason, Collin and Brady, they were wild and the biggest pair of trouble making girls this reservation had seen since dad, Embry and Quil ran around creating trouble. Only these girls weren't doing it for fun. They were just mean, spiteful girls, who, what seems to me, treated Collin and Brady worse than dogs, the actual kind.

"MOM!" Angie screamed. I never understood why these girls thought they always needed to scream so much. We all had super sensitive hearing, and screaming hurt our eardrums.

"What is it Angie?" Cason spoke in a normal tone. "And do not scream in a house full of people with sensitive ears. Or are you going deaf from blaring all the music into those tiny holes in your head?"

"Why is Lushka laying on the couch with Conner? She should be getting ready for school!"

Cason then walked out of the kitchen, "You know very well that Conner is injured. She won't be going to school for at least a month."

"That isn't very fare!" Merri was the one complaining this time.

I noticed Embry took a lot of crap. I have a lot of respect for that man. "Angie and Merri." He said with an alpha like quality. It made the hairs on the back of my neck rise. He sounded a lot like dad did when he gave a command.

"She gets to lay around while we have to go to school? I bet she's all healed now and milking it." Angie bluntly told both her parents.

I felt Conner's body shake slightly. I leaned in, whispering in her ear. "You okay?"

Feeling the smile on her cheeks she whispered, "They should have named them Meli." My body shook with hers in silent laughter.

"Heard that, Conner." Embry must know what the meaning of the name is. "Suitable as it is, mom would never have named either of them that." His laughter was always infectious.

"Sorry, daddy."

"Speaking your opinion never killed anybody." Embry replied.

"Why, what does that name mean, dad?" Of course Angie had to ask.

"If you want to know so badly," Embry said without interest, but I could hear the smile in his voice, "look it up at school. Oh, it's a Native American name. So make sure you look that up too."

"You're never easy on us are you, dad?" It was Merri's turn this time.

"Nope, gotta make you work for everything." He said with a mouth full of food. "Damn, babe, breakfast is awesome this morning."

Cason walked back out of the kitchen and I heard the deep passion of their kiss. "I think you're the one who's awesome." Oh great, I'm so glad I wasn't here last night. I might be forty, a virgin by choice, but when I hear things like that, I couldn't handle it. I am a typical guy!

I heard Conner gagging. She knew what that meant? "Can you guys not sound so gross?" she giggled knowing that they'd keep it up for their children's displeasure. "Okay, enough grossness! I hope you two start gagging when me and Lushka start sucking face and playing tonsil hockey!"

I know she couldn't see me, but I was shocked to know she knew that much about kissing. That and my body instantly froze, wondering what else she knew.

"Goodbye girls. Have a good day at school." Cason told the twins. "And don't forget to get Conner's homework."

"What ever. Maybe her _boyfriend_ should get it for her."

"You know, Angie," I started, "girls that are almost thirteen shouldn't act as childish as you. This is supposed to be a time of new adventures, not you and your sister resenting everything that your parents say or do."

"Go blow yourself."

"Merri, if I were double jointed, I probably would." Conner twisted slightly, staring at me, eyebrows raised and a disgusted look on her face.

"Maybe if you would let Brady hang out with you once in a while you wouldn't be such a….a…"

"A what, Conner?"

"A female dog!" ohhh-kay! Well, at least Conner was being a little tactful about calling her sister a bitch.

"Dad! Aren't you going to do anything about her using that kind of language?"

"That was not nice, Conner." Embry said still devouring his food.

"Aren't you going to make her apologize?!

"For?"

"Swearing dad! OH MY GOD!" okay, bring out the drama, Merri.

"I didn't hear her swear. All I heard her say to you is that you're a female dog."

"Dad! She called me a bitch!"

"Miracle Anne!" uh-oh. When you heard Cason growling, you knew you were in serious trouble. I knew this from before when I hung out with her boys. "You will apologize for using that kind of language in this house. Do you understand me!"

"I'm not apologizing until Conner does!"

"She didn't come out and call you a bitch!" No matter who you are, you DO NOT argue with Cason. Trust me, I've tried.

"Then what did she call me?!" I'll give it to Merri, she had some balls when she argued her case, especially with her mother.

"Well, let me see… I do believe the words that came out of her mouth were 'a female dog.' I didn't hear any curse words come from her mouth."

"UHGGG! I don't believe you two!" She stomped her foot and turned to walk out the door with her evil twin, "Oh, we won't be home right after school. We're hanging out with some friends."

"Make it back in time for patrol. If you're late again, you're going to have a long and tedious weekend. Understand?" Embry was using his alpha tone on them and this time it worked.

"Yes, dad." The twins replied simultaneously.

They left and after a few minutes, Cason spoke, "Conner, you know that wasn't nice to say."

"I know, mom. But it was funny watching her get angry."

"Like we don't have them doing that enough." Embry added.

We all started laughing, "Quick witted too. How much trouble am I gonna be in when she gets older?"

"Oh, lets just say you imprinted on a girl who is in a sense better than her sisters, but she's a lot like her mother and speaks her mind."

I heard someone being smacked, followed by an "OUCH!" okay, Cason still has balls enough to smack her husband. All fell quiet as Conner and I watched what ever cartoon was on at the time.

"You two need to seriously get a room." Conner finally said.

"We have a room." Cason's muffled voice spoke, apparently attached to Embry's lips.

"Hell, we have a lot of rooms." Embry, always the funny one even when he's horny.

"I can always take Conner over to my Grandparents house." I offered. I got off the couch and went to pick up Conner in my arms.

"Thanks, Lushka. I don't know what we'd do without you." Embry said. "Can you see why her meds aren't working?"

"Yeah, I can do that." I offered, picking Conner up. "Should I just keep her for the week… so the two of you can have your days of re-enacting your honeymoon?"

"Lushka!" It was Conner this time. "GROSS!"

The two of us left for my place after Embry and Cason kissed Conner goodbye.

I kept her there for the entire month, feeling I was the reason why her meds were either working or not working. Every time I would move away from her, she seemed to be in pain and when I was holding her close, she was fine. I guess I have the same kind of hold over my imprint as my imprint does over me.

**I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS I WANT TO POST BUT AS OF YET, I HAVENT SENT THEM TO MY SUPER AWESOME BETA DANI YET. LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO TO ALL MY GREAT READERS AND REVIEWERS :) SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE. THOUGHT I WOULD GET THIS UP BEFORE I DID MY SCHOOL WORK LOL **

**JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT YOU ALL ROCK!**

**I WANT TO SEND AN EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO MY SUPER AWESOME BETA SUUPERDANI FOR YELLING AT ME WHEN I HAVE TYPOS **

**LOVE YA SISSY :)  
**

**CHAPTER 6**

**PASSING TIME AND BIRTHDAY GIFTS**

Lushka's POV

Conner's eleventh birthday was closing in. I think I was almost as excited as she was, though I tried not to show it.

Her back had healed for the most part and she started phasing again. We were out on patrol together on night and she was throwing out images of how she wanted her birthday party to be. Then a picture of a dress she thought was perfect, popped into her head.

_That's a really pretty dress, Kineks. _I appraised her taste in clothing.

_Mom said it was too expensive. I have to find something else to wear._ She stopped, and sat on her haunches.

I stopped and turned to face her wolf form; a caramel color with a gray tail. _Sorry to hear that._ I made a mental not, without her knowing that I would have it on her bed by her birthday.

_It's okay, I have something else picked out. _She had shown me another dress, it wasn't as nice, but cute.

_That's pretty too._

I saw her frown, as she let out a big gush of air, _Yeah, and I know I shouldn't complain about it, but you know how mom and dad have always been; don't beg and work hard for what you have._

_Who begs? Wait, don't answer that, I already know. _Pictures of her sisters popped into our heads at the same time. _Your mom and dad are raising you like I was told Grandma Jackie raised your mom._

_I know. And I know dad works super hard and when he's out patrolling._

_That he does. Aunt Alice had told me they refused her psychic abilities to invest in stocks. They thought it was cheating._

_That's my parents for ya._

Four thoughts popped into our heads.

_Hey, Lushka. _Collin, always the one to greet us first.

_Why do we have to always patrol together?_ Angie complained.

_It's punishment for being out imprints. _Brady laughed.

_You two just need to give in to it! _Conner growled and looked up at me. _mom and dad won't take care of you for the rest of forever!_

_Lets walk back to the house in our human form, Kineks. _I interjected before a fight broke out.

Merri, always the pleasant one, said, _Later - Losers!_

_Jealous much? _Conner phased out before either of the twins could reply.

So did I. as for as I was concerned, those girls were just being difficult.

"You know that wasn't nice, Kineks." I wasn't disciplining her and I knew she could hear the smile in my voice as I pulled my shorts on a safe distance away.

"I know, but they have never been nice to me and I quite enjoy rubbing it in their faces that I accept you." I heard her giggle. "Are you dressed yet, cradle robber?"

"I'm not the one who has to completely cover my body."

"I'm wearing what I call my Leah collection."

She found me after she'd moved away from the tree she was changing behind and the first thing I had noticed were her captivating eyes. As I lowered my eyes, I realized that she wasn't a little girl anymore.

What kind of steroids are they putting in the food around here! Months ago I hadn't noticed, but now- now my little rosebud was blossoming! Do people even use that term anymore? I'll tell you what I mean, Conner- _MY_ Conner was getting- _boobs!_ When the hell did ten year olds- almost eleven start developing so soon?

And Conner didn't have little nubs, she was at least a thirty four B! How do I know? When you spend most of your life around a shop-a-holic vampire, you tend to learn things that you think would be irrelevant to you the rest of your life. How little did I know.

As for her 'Leah' fashion, as she dubbed it, all she had on was a sports bra and shorts. The next six years are going to be my undoing.

"Lushka?" My personal Angel called. I guess I was in my own little world, which included her- a lot older. "Lushka!"

"Sorry, uhm, what were you saying?"

"If you weren't so busy staring off into space, ogling my boobs, you would have heard me." She giggled. I knew she was gonna catch me. "I said, she closed the distance and I wanted her sp desperately to be sixteen. "mom told me these are a gift from the spirits."

"Uhh, yeah-a gift." I nodded about speechless and Conner started laughing.

"That's what I said, but not so enthusiastically."

I was not enthusiastic when I said that! You're only ten."

"Soon to be eleven!" She smiled and grabbed my hand.

The week had gone by quickly leading up to her birthday. Every chance she got, she would throw out subtle hints as to what she wanted for her birthday.

I had gotten her birthday present with Aunt Alice's help of course. I had shown her the dress that Conner wanted and a bracelet that I'd seen on the internet.

I should learn to time these things a little better. The split second I'd shown Alice, she had me in her yellow BMW. Alice knew exactly where to go to find the dress my Angel wanted.

"Do you even know Conner's size?" That was the first question I asked my loving Aunt since we left.

"Lushka, can you act less like your dad during a crisis like this? Of course I do!"

"She's- uhmm- she's got…" I felt so uncomfortable talking to my Aunt like this.

"Boobs? Yes, Lushka, I'm not blind when she comes to the house, just when I try to see your futures together."

"I'm sorry I'm a mutt." You have to love the sarcasm.

"At least you're potty trained." She teased. "Let's go, I have to get her the perfect pair of shoes to go with it." She squealed, clapping.

"Aunt Alice?" She stopped, turned and looked at me impatient as ever, "I want to go to the Jewelry store before they close."

"Okay, I like the way you think. You get the bracelet, buy a charm from Jazz and me. Something sparkling."

"How about a diamond? It will remind her of you standing in the sun."

"Perfect." She screamed, wrapping her arms around my waist, since she couldn't reach my neck." Get going stretch."

We started walking, "How come somebody so short can be son bossy?" I teased.

"It's my best trait." She laughed.

We separated, Alice going to get the dress and me going for the bracelet.

The sales clerk told me the bracelet I'd picked out was unbreakable. I laughed and told them I wanted the life time warranty on it anyway. She gave me a look like I was wasting her time and my money, but I did it anyway. After buying three charms to go with the bracelet, I bid the clerk farewell, and told her I'd be back within six months.

I found Alice, dress in hand and in a shoe store searching for the perfect pair of shoes for Conner.

"I don't think she can walk in stilettos , Aunt Alice."

"I don't want to kill the child! I don't even think she owns a pair of heels. I'm looking for something that she won't trip in while she walks, yet not flats." She looked up, craning her neck to look at me.

"Want me to get on my knees?" I smiled.

"You're a pain." She hissed. "Now, help me."

I helped Aunt Alice to the best of my abilities. I did know I was a better shopper than my dad ever was. She always took me or one of my other siblings shopping. Sometimes she got really brave and took all four of us. It wasn't like we were bad kids growing up, it's just that sometimes we could be a pain.

Finally, after two hours, and three sales clerks later, Alice found the perfect pair for my Conner.

"Now, Lushka, promise me we'll have the party at our house." She was staring me down. "If you don't, I will have Jazz torture you."

I faked a fearful expression, "Oh, no- not Uncle Jazz! Okay, you win. I know better than to argue with you."

I swear she gets when she would get her way was priceless. "And I know Cason will let me." Her smile was even broader if that was possible. She pulled out her cell and started dialing.

I heard ringing on the other end. Finally someone answered, "Hello?" It was my Angel.

"Hi my sweet, adorable niece."

I heard her scream as Aunt Alice pulled the phone away from her ear, "Aunt Alice! Did you get my most beautiful birthday present yet? You know you're my favorite."

"Nope not yet. I'll have to get it tomorrow." Alice lied smoothly. Am I your favorite between Lushka and myself?" She turned to smile a devious smile at me.

There was silence on the other end and I had to break it, "If you tell her she's your favorite, I'm taking your present back."

Then more screaming, "Lushka! I wondered where you were. You must have left your phone at home." My god, this girl could talk and fast! "Uncle Jake answered and said he hasn't seen either of you."

"We were out hunting." I lied.

"And you're full of worms, dog. _And_ you need your shots and license renewed." Damn did she have a sense of humor. "So, my two favorite old people, what did you get me?"

"Nothing." Alice spoke before I could get anything out of my mouth. Aunt Alice gave me an evil look then told Conner, "Like I said, we'll have to go tomorrow to find you something."

"But, Aunt Alice, I thought you loved me?" I could hear her pouting, wanting to get her way. "I won't see you tomorrow either, will I, Lushka?"

"Tomorrow night you will. I'm sorry, Conner, but, we really need to go." Aunt Alice was smooth. "I love you."

"Love you too." She was being grumpy now.

"Do I need to call you, Meli?" I asked, smiling.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Good. Love you, Kineks."

"Love you too, cradle robber." I heard her giggle. "Bye!"

"Oh, wait." Alice said into the phone, "I need to talk to your mom real quick."

"She's out patrolling with dad."

"Alright, sweets. Bye." Alice closed the phone and looked at me. "You were gonna tell her, weren't you?"

"Sorry, this mutt can't help it."

"I know you can't. Your dad was the same way with your mom." Alice sighed, "We had to keep it a secret from both of them when we wanted to throw your mom any birthday party."

We drove home in silence as I mentally planned when I would bring Conner's gift to her.

"I'll get the stuff, you go phase and talk to Embry and Cason. Oh, and send them my love."

I walked to the trees and stripped. Having the ability to phase was the most awesome experience ever.

_Lushka?_ Embry was confused, he knew I wasn't supposed to be out on patrol tonight.

_Hey guys. I just popped in to ask something._

_Anything, hun. _Aunt Cason was always so loving.

_Last week on patrol, Conner had shown me the dress she wanted._

_It was too expensive… Lushka, did she beg you to get it for her?_

_No. Aunt Alice bought it for her after I had shown her the dress. I wanted to bring it over some time tomorrow afternoon?_

_That would be perfect timing. _Embry told me. _She's out with Seth and Amy and the kids then._

_Damn, I forgot about that! _Conner was seriously gonna be upset. _Can you tell her that dad ordered me to patrol?_

Cason giggled_ You're just like your dad._

_Is that a good thing?_

_Hey, I'm not that bad. _Crap, I didn't know dad was out _Just thought I'd give my son another order._ He sniggered and I cringed. _I'm just ordering you _not _to say anything to Conner about the party _or_ what you got her._

_Yes, sir._

_Don't you two just love it. I mean we look twenty- five, have kids who look twenty-five and when you go anywhere with them, you have to pass them off as your siblings!_

_Oh and Alice wants the party at the house._

_Sure._ Embry and Cason said together.

_Let Alice know I'll call her in the morning_

_Will do. Night. _I phased back, put my pants on and walked up to my room. As I passed Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice's room I said, "Aunt Cason is gonna call you in the morning."

I made it to my room and instantly grabbed my phone off the night stand. I'd missed three calls from my Kineks.

I only used that name when I spoke directly to her. I missed her, but it would be worth it in the long run when I saw her tomorrow night.

I decided to call, since it was Friday. I knew she'd be awake, probably until Embry and Cason returned from patrol.

"Hello?"

"Kineks." I heard her gasp.

"Lushka!" I had to pull the phone away and I had to laugh at her surprise.

"I hear you're not pouting anymore."

It suddenly became quiet. "I'm trying not to think about it." She sighed, "Can I have a little hint?"

"Okay, a little one." A smile had spread across my lips, "Hmmm, it's something you'll like."

"Lushka! That is not a very good hint. And besides, I'd love your gift no matter what it was." Let the begging begin. "Can I have another hint, please?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm such a sucker." She giggled, "Something shiny."

It was quiet again, the wheels turning in her adorable head, "You got me a car?"

I laughed freely. Why would I buy her a car? "I think my first clue was it was small."

"So you bought me a little car." She giggled, "Lushka, you never buy anything small."

"I did this time, Kineks. And, very beautiful if I do say so myself."

"My engagement ring?" She giggled almost the way Cason would do when Embry would throw her small hints.

"I'm not gonna buy you that yet." I sighed, thinking about her being older again. "Maybe when you're sixteen."

"Alright." She sighed, "Another?"

"You know you're working the system there, girl." She giggled. "It goes on your body."

Quiet, longer this time and I patiently waited. "You got me underwear?"

I laughed, "Why would I buy you underwear? I don't even know what size you are."

"Five, for future reference." she giggled and I love it when she does. She sighed again, "Another, pretty, pretty please?"

"Kineks." I sighed, "I've been ordered not to tell you what it is."

"That sucks." She sighed yet again.

"Well it does help when a wolf has an imprint like you." I laughed.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Aunt Alice told me that when she wanted to throw my mom a birthday party, they had to keep dad out of it too or mom would know."

"So that's why the order was put into place."

It wasn't a question, though I answered it anyway, "Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Of course you will. I'm taking you out to dinner after you get back from your outing with Seth and Amy."

"Where are we going?" Okay, the questions were starting again.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. That's all I'm saying." I grinned and I knew she could hear it in my voice. "Get some rest, Kineks. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Love you, Lushka."

"Love you too, Kineks."

I closed the phone and walked over to my bed. Tired as I was, all I could do was toss and turn, thinking about Conner and her excitement tomorrow. I looked at the clock on my phone, noticing that it was just after midnight. I opened my phone and text my sweet Angel, _happy birthday, Kineks. Have fun with Seth, Amy and the kids. Love you. X X X._

I put the phone down, turned over and finally fell asleep thinking of how lucky I was to have such a sweet, fun loving girl as my Conner was.

**YOU KNOW YOU'VE GOT AN ITCHY FINGER LOL CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTON AND I HOPE TO GET A REPLY BACK TO YOU ASAP! AGAIN LOVE YA ALL :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI ALL SORRY FOR A BIT OF A DELAY ON THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY :)**

**I WILL BE GETTING CHAPTER 7 OF IS IT LOVE OR IMPRINT OUT ASAP. I THOUGHT I HAD THE CHAPTER TYPED OUT BUT LO AND BEHOLD I ONLY HAD A LITTLE GO FIGURE LOL**

**LOVE YOU GUYS AND YOUR COMMENTS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF THERE IS ANOTHER DELAY IN CHAPTER 8 FOR BOTH STORIES.  
**

**CHAPTER 7**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, I THINK**

Conner's POV

I woke up this morning, happy and excited that it was finally my birthday. It was the first that I was spending with Lushka and after so long, I'm more than ecstatic that I have him as my imprint. I wish that I could spend the day with him, but I promised I would spend the day with Uncle Seth, Aunt Amy and their kids, Seth Jr. and Lucas. They decided we were going to go to Port Angeles for the day, just hanging out and going to see a movie.

I won't bore you with the details. Don't get me wrong, Uncle Seth is a fun loving guy on the right day, but today, with the boys acting like brats, he wasn't in the best of moods. On the drive back home though, his mood brightened since the eight year old twins decided they were so tired they needed a nap on the way home.

"What is it you want the most in the entire world today, Conner?" Uncle Seth was starting something and when he does that, no one knows where it will lead!

I sulked a little, okay, by my standards it was a little, "I don't know." I lied.

"Do too. And don't lie, that isn't what Princesses do." he told me looking out of the rear view mirror. I just gave him one of those looks.

"Look who's talking, liar of the year." What I really wanted was to spend the day with Lushka, but I found out from dad that he was on patrol for most of the morning and he couldn't come.

"Liar of the year? That would go to Uncle Jake." He smiled back at me.

"Okay, we don't need to hear about who's the biggest liar here." Aunt Amy was always one to stop the fights before it started, even if she knew that it was in fun.

"Well, I think you married the most annoying dog in the pack, Aunt Amy." I saw Uncle Seth looking at me with his teeth bared and growling. "Oh! The big bad wolf has come out! I'm so scared." I pulled my hands up pretending I was shaking from his growls.

"The most annoying, hey? At least I'm not a whiner." Uncle Seth retorted.

"Oh, now we're talking about Angie and Merri?" I smiled. "Cause you know, Uncle Seth, I'm the sweetest, most loving kid in the pack."

"Not what your dad has said."

"Daddy told me I was his favorite." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You never answered my question, whiner."

"And what question was that?"

"You two seriously need to stop this." Aunt Amy must have been getting annoyed, but we kept on.

"Go to sleep Auntie, dear. I've got enough ammo for Uncle Seth all the way home."

Aunt Amy just threw her head back on the head rest and shut her eyes, shaking her head.

"Ammo? Hmm sounds like somebody has missed their favorite Uncle."

"You think you're my favorite?" I mocked surprise, "No, that's Uncle Paul, even if he is old. Actually he had helped me with my verbal attack on you today." My smile got wider at Uncle Seth hurt expression.

"I thought I was." I couldn't let him think he wasn't my favorite. Actually he kind of was, always acting like a kid. And at his age!

I took off my seatbelt and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You are my favorite, Uncle Seth." I kissed his cheek and sat back putting on my seatbelt again. "Now, where were we? Oh, yeah, what question did you ask me that was of major importance?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Hmm, I think for my favorite Uncle to buy me…" I had stopped on purpose, just to see what he would say.

"What do you want me to buy you this year?"

"Can't ask for a horse. There's too many around the reservation as it is!" We both laughed. "Don't think I should ask for a dog, way too many of those. I think some need to be neutered too." I started giggling.

"Like who?"

"YOU!" I cracked up laughing.

"I think I'll get you some therapy sessions. You're going crazy there kid." I laughed harder.

"No, yeah, maybe!" I giggled after I stopped laughing so hard. "With all of you freaks running around, I'll need them for the rest of forever."

"You do know, Conner, that you're a freak too." Aunt Amy interjected.

"Oh yeah, well I guess I'll need therapy on myself then, won't I?" I got quiet, thinking about what I should tell them I wanted. "I've got it! I want a cat!"

Uncle Seth started growling again, "Why would you want something as ugly as a cat for? You do know that if Uncle Paul were younger and still phasing that the cat wouldn't last two seconds."

Now we were all laughing, until I instantly stopped and mock pouted, "Uncle Paul wouldn't hurt me like that."

"You are such a faker, Conner." Uncle Seth knew me too well. He helped take care of me when I was a baby, or so he always reminded me. "I remember when you were just a baby, changing your diapers…""Okay, Uncle Seth, don't need you to reminisce about seeing me naked!"

"Good times. Then you became eleven! How the hell did that happen so fast?" Aunt Amy smacked him and he cringed. Even though Aunt Amy phased about as often as mom did, she could still pack a punch.

"Seth, I swear, I'll beat you into next week if you don't stop swearing in front of the kids!"

"Yeah, Uncle Seth. These ears are very sensitive to foul language." I smiled.

We drove the last twenty or so minutes home in silence. Uncle Seth watching me out of the mirror and I would just stick my tongue out at him and we would both smile.

They dropped me off at home and headed to theirs. I ran inside to get ready when I caught a scent. One I only knew too well, my Lushka. Was he here already?

"Mom?" I called out in a normal tone.

"What is it sweetie? Did you have a good time with Uncle Seth and Aunt Amy?"

"I guess. The boys were being a pain, but we handled it." I answered. "Is Lushka here?"

"No, he just left. He came to grab something to eat and had to go home to change."

"Oh."

"Why don't you go get your shower and get ready. He said he'd be here in two hours."

"Can you help me with my hair, please?"

"Go take your shower and I'll get the stuff ready."

I ran in and took a shower as fast as I could. After I got out, I ran to my room and found a box on my bed. It was wrapped in some frilly paper. Something my sisters would probably be all happy and excited about. Me, just wrap it in what ever and I'm happy. It's not like its wallpaper or anything.

I opened up the box, threw the top to the side and moved the tissue out of the way. There it lay, the dress that I wanted to wear today.

"Mom, did you get this for me?"

"I'm not telling." was her best reply. I could hear the smile in her voice and I started to wonder if she had talked to dad about getting it for me. "Oh, I almost forgot, Aunt Alice is coming over to do your make up."

"Make up? Mom, you do realize I'm eleven now, don't you?"

"Yes, dear I do. But, it's only for tonight and you won't have to wear it again if you don't want to."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I hated make up. Never played with it when I was younger and don't plan on using it when I'm older. Unless it is absolutely necessary.

I put my robe on and walked out to mom, who was sitting at the table with everything that she needed to do my hair with.

"Come on, sit down. I don't have all night and Aunt Alice said she'd be here soon."

I sat down in the chair that mom had been occupying and let her work her magic. I think mom and Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosie should have opened a shop to do other peoples hair and make up. It was a hidden talent of moms and she just never wanted to do it professionally.

A half hour later, mom was finished and Aunt Alice had arrived. She started on my make up, hopefully not over doing it. She tends to get a little excited when she does anybody's make up and I always told her that I would never let her touch me.

After ten minutes of her carefully applying everything, she was done. "Go put your dress on and then look at how beautiful you are." Aunt Alice squealed. "Hurry, Lushka should be here in about fifteen minutes."

I ran to my room, put my dress on and noticed something else. A pair of brand new shoes. A slight heal, but something that didn't make me look like I was a little girl. After I put my dress and shoes on, I walked across the hall to mom and dads room where there was a full length mirror. I stood there for a few minutes in awe of what my mom and Aunt did for me.

They both walked in. "Think you'll change your mind about the make up now?" Aunt Alice threw out.

"Wow. I look really good." I said smiling at them in the mirror. "Thank you for doing this for me." Then I caught the most wonderful scent in the entire world, Lushka.

"You stay here, I'll get the door." Mom said after seeing my expression.

"He's going to love how you look." Aunt Alice told me.

"You bought this for me didn't you?"

"I'm not telling." Aunt Alice pretended to zip her lip, lock it and throw away the invisible key. "Here, let me help you put this necklace on. I was going through your jewelry box and thought this would be a nice touch."

As she put it on me, I noticed it was my favorite one out of all the necklaces I had. It was a simple chain with a carved wolf that Grandpa Billy made for me when I was nine.

"There, perfect." Aunt Alice finally said.

"What about a bracelet?" Aunt Alice only shook her head and we headed out to the living room.

Lushka was the first I saw as he stood, waiting for me. His smile made me light up even brighter, since this was the first time all day that I had seen him. He had on a suite and tie, which actually made him look weird, since I only ever saw him in shorts.

"You look beautiful, Kineks." Were the first words out of his mouth.

"Thank you." Then I had to giggle, "You look pretty nice yourself. It's strange seeing you fully dressed."

"I couldn't take you out to eat in just a pair of cut offs, now can I?" I walked over to him and he placed a kiss on my forehead. "We'll meet you at the house after we eat?"

I looked over at mom who nodded. Lushka walked me out to his car, it was the first time I had really noticed he had one. He never used it, he would always run over here in his wolf form and if we wanted to go some where, we would always walk or phase and run.

"You be careful with my baby!" I heard mom growling.

"Yes ma'am." I saw the smile on Lushka's face as he said this. We were standing at the passenger side door and being a gentleman, he opened it and helped me in.

After Lushka had gotten in, we drove out of La Push and to the South. I thought maybe we would be going to Forks, but he just kept on driving.

"Where are we going, Lushka?" Even patrolling, we never came this far south.

Lushka turned to me and smiled, "To a really nice place. A place I have gone to many times over the past months." He took my hand in his, "I know that you're only eleven, but tonight you look so much more older."

"Really?" I smiled at him. Then again, I always smile when he's around. "So it isn't a restaurant then?"

"No, usually it isn't. But, tonight, just for you, it is. One just for the two of us." What the heck did he mean by that?

I'm usually not one to ask a million questions, but since it was my birthday, I made an exception. "Just for the two of us? What is it, a clearing?"

Lushka never kept anything from me in the few short months since he had imprinted on me. "Yes, but tonight it isn't. We have our own personal waiters, food that is to die for, or pretty close to it. And lighting that will enhance your beautiful face."

"Lushka, I'm eleven, not eighteen."

"I know. Tonight though, we are celebrating you becoming one year older, one year closer to…"

"Closer to being a bigger part of your life?" I offered.

He didn't look at me when he answered, "Uhm, yeah. Something like that."

"You want me to grow up a little faster don't you?" I had to ask, I didn't want to be the only one who wanted to be older than what I was. I was ready- just ready to spend the rest of forever with a man I already loved, but was too young to do anything about.

"Kind of. Don't get me wrong, I want you to be a kid. I want you to be able to do all the fun things that normal kids do."

"But I am a normal kid. Mom and dad made sure that we all grew up living normal, human lives." I told him. "We all get to play, go to school and just be humans. I asked dad to let me patrol with him a few years ago since mom doesn't phase much."

"When did you first start phasing?" I knew he was interested.

"Mom told me I first phased when I was about a year old." I tried to remember that time, but I was too young for any memories. "She told me that my sisters had been taunting me a lot, and I guess I got mad, phased and attacked them." I started giggling, "Mom then told me that they were running around the house screaming when I chased them."

"I'm seriously gonna have my hands full with you, aren't I?" he laughed.

"You know I'm not that bad. Okay, just when my sisters are around."

Lushka started laughing, "I know to keep you far enough away from those two and if they make you angry all I need to do is hold you down."

"I might get really angry and phase before you even have a chance to grab hold of me."

"Then I'll phase." The both of us laughed.

Talking all the way to where ever it was that Lushka was taking me, we finally came to the one spot that was his favorite. It was beautiful, even through my eleven year old eyes.

Lushka's POV

I thought bringing Conner to this small clearing for her birthday would be something new and exciting for her. There were trees that blossomed and wild flowers all around. During the day, while Conner was away, my entire family along with Cason and Embry worked together to put up lighting and make it a memorable time for Conner's special day.

I got out of the my Dodge Viper, slid over the hood of the car and opened to door for Conner who was giggling at me.

"What?" I asked as I held my hand out to help her out of the car.

"You." She giggled again. "You act like a teenager sliding over the hood like that. Dad would never let me do that to the cars we had. He always said it was too dangerous." She laughed this time, "Too dangerous for a girl who can phase into a wolf!"

"Good evening." We heard from a distance breaking our laughter. Uncle Emmett was supposed to be our waiter for the evening. He was acting the part well. I hope it would stay that way.

Little did I know that that was a choice that I would probably come to regret with Conner around. They fought- not in a bad way, but just relentless teasing from Uncle Emmett sometimes had gotten Conner so angry, that she wanted to phase and attack him. She loved him more like family and always had some sort of good come back for him, but there were just times where he would push her the wrong way, or catch her on a bad day and she would have to walk outside before she tore up the house.

"Good evening." I replied.

"Let me show you to your table." I saw him smirk at Conner, then turn toward the single table that was strategically placed in the center of the clearing.

Uncle Emmett held out the chair for Conner. God, I hope he doesn't pull it out from under her, or I swear I will phase and take care of him myself.

Luckily, he was being nice to her since it was her special day. "Ma'am, sir. Your first course will be brought to you momentarily."

"This is really beautiful, Lushka." My sweet birthday girl whispered. "You didn't need to do this, we could have had homemade pizza at my house."

"Or you could have it here." I gave her a smirk that made her think, did I or didn't I.

"Lushka, you didn't?"

"Actually, no I didn't. We have something else I think you'll like."

"And what might that be?"

Aunt Rose came walking out with a tray as she walked smoothly in her stilettos toward us. "Good evening, birthday girl." She kissed Conner on the cheek, "Mutt." she said turning to me, but she had a smile on her face. "Enjoy-your meal." She then gestured to Conner to watch my hands while she ate.

Conner giggled, "Got it, Aunt Rosie." I removed the cover to her tray first before removing mine. "Lushka… uhm, what is this? Rabbit food?"

"Just eat it. You've got to be hungry. I know you spent the day with Uncle Seth, Aunt Amy and their- angels." She giggled, "And I'm sure somebody stole some of your food."

"He did! Uncle Seth is a garbage disposal with two feet." She started in on her salad and asked, "So, did you enjoy your patrol without me?"

I had to laugh, "I wasn't patrolling. I was here getting this all ready for someone special."

"Oh, so you have another girl on the side." She smiled up at me.

"Yeah, I do. She's like really old, but she looks like she could pass for an eighteen year old."

"Is she at least cute? Need to have a girl who can match your personality."

"Oh she does, very much so." I smiled.

"What's her name?" she was slightly getting jealous.

"Her name?" she nodded. "Oh, I like to call her Kineks." She looked up at me, wide eyes and the biggest grin ever. I continued eating like bringing up her name was no big thing.

"She pretty?"

"Very pretty. She can light up the night sky with all the beauty she holds within her."

"Shut up, Lushka."

"Am I embarrassing you?" she shook her head and I continued, "You do, you know. Light up the night sky with your smile."

"Are you trying to romance an eleven year old?" she about giggled.

"No, just stating the facts." I told her truthfully. Then Conner's head snapped quickly to the left. I heard it and I knew she did too. Uncle Emmett chuckling as quietly as he could to himself.

"Can I see the lid, please, Lushka?"

I handed her the lid, almost knowing what was going to happen. It was getting a little dark out, but dark enough to where you would have a hard time finding where the laughter was coming from. As if Conner needed any type of light. Her hearing was impeccable. She threw it like a Frisbee at Uncle Emmett, and she waited. After hearing the aluminum hit something hard, which sounded like Uncle Emmett's head, Conner started giggling.

"You ready for the main course?" she nodded, still giggling and Grandpa Edward came forward with a surprise dish that Conner had never tried before. Or at least I don't think she's tried before.

"For the birthday girl.""Thank you Uncle Edward."

He kissed her forehead, "You are more than welcome." He turned to me, "And for you…You're welcome."

"You gotta love reading minds." I laughed. Grandpa removed the cover for Conner's dish and she looked at it quizzically. "Everything alright?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure. What is this?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Crab legs, shrimp, clams, and I'm sure you know where your fries are." I pointed to each one, telling her what was what.

"Uhm, am I gonna like this?" she was so cute when she scrunched up her face. I had to laugh.

"Just try a little of each. If you don't like it, then don't eat it." She picked up a crab leg and shook it at me.

"You know this looks really gross."

"It might look gross, but it's really good." I took the leg out of her hand and broke it off. "You're supposed to eat the meat inside of it, not the shell." I joked."Yeah, I kind of figured that much." she giggled. I handed her back the leg, she leaned over and sucked out the meat without even dunking it in the butter.

"It tastes better dipped in butter."

"That isn't too bad." Then she swallowed. "Until you get the after taste." She made a face.

"Eat. We don't have all night here." I smiled over to her as I ate. "Then we have this huge party to go to."

"I'm starting to feel like I'm eighteen."

"I wouldn't mind that one bit." I smiled.

"Thought you were a patient type of man."When it comes to imprinting, not so much. "Usually I am. But, if you ask Uncle Quil or dad, they'll tell you they wanted to hurry the process along and make mom and Aunt Claire eighteen before they where in preschool."

We spent the rest of the time talking about absolutely nothing, yet everything. I filled her in on a lot of my past. The part where she wasn't born yet and what I did before coming here.

What was it I did? I was part of the guard for the Cullen Guard. Who might they be? Grandpa Carlisle, Grandpa Edward, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett. Dad, my brother Jake, both of my sisters and then I were the guards. We needed no one else, except for Grandma Esme, Grandma Bella, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and mom were always there to give their views on the whole situation that was at hand at the time. And if a fight ever broke out, Grandma Bella would protect us all with her force field, which she rarely used unless some one came to try to conquer the family and had some sort of opposing threat to harm any of us in any way.

I didn't go in to too much detail about what had happened during all those years. Tonight was my imprints night. And so shall it be.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**TIME TO PARTY**

Lushka's POV

After eating, I drove my sweet birthday girl back to the house, constantly talking about what I have done for my family, and the vampires she's attacked and killed when given the opportunity. For her it was usually with assistance from her mom or dad. She just stood there to distract the thing until he or she was torn apart, but she always enjoyed being able to light the fire, with her parents supervision of course.

When we arrived back to the house it was dark, and I wondered why they didn't just leave on the lights. They knew that she had known about this the entire time. I walked her up to the door and walked in. We both had smelled all of the too familiar scents before even opening the door. Everyone was here old pack members and still active ones.

I guess we were both supposed to 'jump' when the lights were turned on and everybody yelled 'surprise!', but we both stood there. I looked at Conner who had a quizzical expression on her face, but as soon as she looked at me she started in on that adorable giggle that she always gave me.

"You do know that we could smell you from the car, don't you?" I asked. Conner and I laughed when everyone's faces fell. How in the hell could they forget we were misfits too?

"Can we start the party now?" My Conner asked and everyone started laughing and started in on the birthday celebration.

"Here, have a beer, Lushka." Dad offered.

"No thanks, dad. Maybe later." I didn't want to start her party off being a bad role model for Conner. That and I didn't want her to see how I am when I am intoxicated.

"Who brought the beer?" Conner asked as we walked over to the women.

"Probably Uncle Emmett." I know he would hear me.

"Nope. Not me, Lushka!" Emmet replied laying back on the over sized couch. "I think all the dogs brought their own."

"Come on." Cason said grabbing her little girl. "There's a surprise for you in the kitchen."

I was willing to let my sweet Conner go, but her small hand grabbed onto mine with such force, pulling me along with her. If you just looked at this girl for the first time, you wouldn't think she could be any kind of fighter. Being pulled by her just now would probably be the first of many experiences I'll have with her as I'm sure she'll show me how she can fight.

I heard her scream as I walked into the kitchen behind her. That girl can scream! "Grandma! Grandpa!" Conner finally let go of me, and ran to the both of them.

"Hi baby!" Grandma Jackie greeted her by pulling her into a hug. "You've healed and grown."

I walked over to Grandpa Billy and hugged him too "Where's Paige?"

Jackie turned to me, "She decided to stay in Voltura. She's been upset for months."

"Nothing important, kiddo. Now, get that pre-teen butt over here and give this old man a hug."

She ran over to Grandpa, jumping into his arms, squeezing him as if she hadn't seen him in years. Jackie gave me a look, and I understood clearly.

Years ago, after Billy, Jackie and Paige moved away from the reservation, we met. We were blood- she being my Aunt, but she always wanted me. Thinking about it now, years later, I about threw up in my mouth. I would never see Paige in any way but as a relative.

Just a few months ago, Embry had some DNA testing done and he ended up finding out that he was Sam's half brother, like he had thought all along.

The night was as beautiful as Conner was. Pie was served instead of cake, I found out on my birthday that she refused to eat cake and I had no idea why, but she just didn't like it.

Of course, Aunt Alice had to go snap happy with the camera she held in her tiny grasp. When it was time for Conner to open her gifts, Alice was there taking pictures. I had held on to my gift for Conner to open last.

She had thanked everyone every time she opened a gift from that person and I knew that she knew that there had been no gift from me.

Conner's POV

After I opened all of my beautiful presents, I turned and smiled at Lushka. He returned the smile as I walked over to him.

"Thank you for making this the best birthday ever." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I pulled away. "You didn't open mine yet."

"You gave me this." I touched my dress. "And you took me to the clearing for supper."

"That I did." he pulled something rectangular from his coat pocket, handing it to me. "One more gift. With many more to come in the future."

"But, Lushka." I took the box in my hands and opened it.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I stared at the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen in my life. It had a diamond attached to it, along with two wolves that looked almost exactly like we did in our wolf forms.

I didn't want him to see me cry. For me it was a sign of weakness and I hated showing it to anyone.

Instantly I snapped the lid shut, threw it onto Lushka's lap and ran. I didn't run to the kitchen, I ran out the back door and into the woods. Not just a short way in- I ran almost all the way to the Makah reservation.

Hoping that no one followed me, I stopped at a tree and pretty much hugged it. I stood there just crying- crying over the gift that Lushka had given me. I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve him.

I don't know how long I was there crying, but I felt familiar hands touch my shoulders. "You didn't like my gift?"

Quickly, I tried to wipe away the tears that were running down my cheeks. I took in a sharp, ragged breath while shaking my head. "I-I loved it."

He handed me a handkerchief, "Then why did you run away like that?"

"I-I d-didn't want y-you to s-see me l-like this." I said wiping more tears away.

"Why are you crying, Kineks?"

I still wasn't looking at him, "I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you."

"Conner, I imprinted on you for a reason." He turned me around to look at him. "Aunt Alice should learn to buy water proof mascara." I heard him slightly chuckle. Great, I have make up running down my face. I must look like a clown. I tried to turn away, but he stopped me, "Tell me why you ran away like that."

"I don't like anyone to see me cry." I looked down, knowing more tears were forming.

Lushka pulled my chin up with the tips of his fingers, "Don't ever be ashamed to show your emotions in front of me- ever." All I could do was start crying in front of him.

He pulled me into him holding me tightly as I cried freely into his chest. I felt him reach into his pocket and pull away from me a short time later. He opened the box, removing the bracelet with the three charms attached to it.

As he placed it on my wrist, he pointed to each one, "This is from Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice, so you would always remember them when they're in the sun. These two are pretty self explanatory. You and me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. Being I was about two feet shorter than him, meant that I would grow to just about his height. "Thank you very much, Lushka. It's beautiful."

"You deserve everything that I give you, now and in the future." I didn't answer as he kissed my forehead. "Kineks, I will love you in so many ways as you get older. Until that one day that we will become one."

"What will I ever be able to do to let you know how much I really love you? I know I'm only eleven, but, Lushka, I know I love you like I'm supposed to when I'm older." I looked up at him, taking in another ragged breath, "And, I don't want the sibling then best friend, then relationship garbage to happen. I want to love you like I'm supposed to now, not in four years or more."

"Patients is not one of your strongest traits." He smiled down at me. "We need to know more about each other, Kineks. Maybe in a few years you'll grow tired of this old man always being around and choose another."

I gasped as he said that. How could he ever think I would love any other but him? "I don't want anyone else. I might be eleven, but I would like to think I'm mature enough to know what I want out of my life!"

"Kineks, that isn't what I want either. I want you all to myself forever. But you are eleven. We can't have any kind of relationship until you are at least fifteen. Unless your parents say otherwise."

I was seriously going to have a talk with my parents about the dating thing. I'm eleven and there are girls in school my age who already have boyfriends and have kissed them.

"Fine." It was the only thing I could manage to get out of my mouth. Lushka loved me, but he didn't love me like I already loved him. I looked down again, so he couldn't see the tears escaping again.

Both of his hands touched my jaw and he pulled me up to look at him again. We were only inches apart, "That doesn't mean I don't love you, Conner. I do, in so many ways. I hate to admit it, but I want you to be sixteen now."

Staring into each others eyes was making me want to kiss him. That is exactly what I did, kiss him, smack dab on the lips. I grabbed onto the collar of his jacket, pulled him into me forcefully and kissed him, hopefully like no other woman had kissed him before.

He pulled me away after a few seconds, "I love you, Lushka."

"Conner." He pulled himself completely away from me, "I love you too. We cannot do that again. Not for a while anyway."

Did he just reject me? I backed away from him until I was far enough away to run again. I ran and ran in my human form, stopping to take my clothes off and phase. I was good at blocking everyone out of my thoughts and now was a time I just wanted to be alone. I didn't want anyone to know where I was going or what I was thinking, especially not Lushka.

I ended up running to the Canadian boarder, stopping at a lake. I knew that when I got back to La Push, I would be in some serious trouble. But, I laid in the tall grass and fell asleep.

Lushka's POV

Great! I just screwed up my relationship with my imprint! After she kissed me…damn did she ever have a set of lips on her! I was a pedophile, the worst kind because after that, I really wanted her. I had to fight it though, no matter what she would do in the future until she was old enough to be loved like she rightfully deserved to be.

I followed her scent, finally finding her dress, shoes and her necklace and bracelet. I about lost it right there. I hurried and stripped, phasing as I started running. Knowing she was in her wolf form, I started to call her name.

_Conner… Kineks. Please talk to me, sweetie._ I couldn't feel her in my thoughts or sense her presents in her wolf form. Was she that good at blocking people out? In my mind I screamed, which as a wolf turned into a loud howl. It must have carried all the way to the house, and minutes later I heard two very upset and disturbed thoughts in my head.

_Where the hell is my daughter!_ Cason was about flipping out on me.

_Where are you, Lushka? _Embry was worried, that much I knew, but he was in alpha mode and wanted his daughter back.

_We were close to the Makah res. I think she's run north. I can't hear her or feel her._

_Conner Lynn! You answer me right now, young lady. I don't care if it is your birthday, you get your butt back to the house now!_

All I wanted to do was break down. I knew Conner couldn't disobey an order from her mother. Could she even block out her own mother's thoughts?_ Is she talking to you Aunt Cas?_

_She's blocked me out too if she's still in her wolf form. She can block everybody out, even me._

_I'm gonna start following her scent. _I started running through the Makah reservation, careful not to be noticed.

_Lushka, why did she run away from you like that? _I didn't want to answer Embry's question, but I knew I needed to.

I had shown both of them what exactly went on after she ran away, how I found her and she cried in front of me.

_Conner thinks it's weak to cry in front of people. _Cason told me. _She never cries even when she gets hurt. Been like that since she was a toddler. _

_But I screwed up Aunt Cas. I made her think that we could have what she wants now. She doesn't think I love her like she does me. She wants to skip everything and be my lover! I can't. She's only eleven!_

_Lushka, you handled it beautifully. _Embry reassured me. Then I had shown them what else had happened. How she kissed me and how I fought myself to break away. _Yep just like her mother._

_You're lucky you're not close to me, husband, or I'd bite you and in a place you wouldn't like. _Cason growled in her thoughts.

_I'm pretty close to her now, guys. Her scent is really strong._

_Where at?_

_Close to Canada. I'll bring her back in the morning. I promise._

_Lushka, _Embry started, _we know you will. I know you love her more than what you're leading on and I don't blame you. It's hard to fight being in love with your imprint. Don't fight it, but don't jump into the sack with her at this age. _

_We'll see you tomorrow morning. _Cason told me and she and Embry turned around after I found Conner, lying in her wolf form in a tall patch of grass hiding from anything and everything.

I cautiously walked over to where she was sleeping, settling myself beside her as close as possible.

This is the only way that Cason, Conner, Angela and Miracle were the same temperature as the Quileute wolves. Other wise, in their human form they could pass as normal, everyday human beings.

_Kineks_. My thoughts were loving, and I did love her. _Sweetheart._ I nudged her and she growled. _Hey, Kineks. It's me._

Without opening her eyes, she pulled herself to her feet. _Leave me alone._

I knew I could pull off the Alpha timbre in my thoughts. I've done it before._ Stop._ I noticed her legs shook from my order.

I knew Embry and Cason were still phased, though they were quiet. _Go away! _she practically screamed. I stood watching her and she turned to me baring her teeth. _What part of go away do you not understand?_

I growled! And at _my_ imprint._ Conner, you don't want to fight me._

_I don't? You don't love me._ She growled. She might be a head shorter than me in this form, but she definitely had a pair of balls.

_Conner, I never told you I didn't love you. I do, very much- but you're eleven and I cannot give you that kind of love yet. _I slowly walked toward her, _When you kissed me - Kineks, I was fighting myself to pull away. That's why I pulled away from you- you were doing things to me that I'm not supposed to feel for you yet. I know you want to go straight to the dating, but it isn't that easy. And don't ever think, for one single second that I don't love you. I love you with all of my heart. I always will._

She crouched down, like she was giving in. She hadn't shown me any images, she must be blocking me. I walked over to her, thinking she'd given in and wanted me to take her home.

As soon as I bowed my head to nuzzle her, she attacked.

_Oh, you just didn't… _She didn't hesitate, attacking me again. _Conner, I will not fight you._

She stayed silent as she attacked any part of me that she could sink her teeth into.

Finally, after a few minutes of being attacked by my imprint, she had opened herself up. I turned slightly and grabbed her flank. Not biting hard, but enough to make her stop attacking. She dropped, just like I knew she would. I pulled myself up, crawling on top of her and growled. _Kineks, I love you and you will have to accept that I will not love you the way you want me to until you are older. Do you understand?_

What I didn't expect, was for her to phase back into her human form. She was lying on her stomach, crying again. "Just go away, Lushka. I want to be alone."

I moved off of her, phasing back into my human form and lay behind her so she couldn't see all of my body. "Kineks, I'm not going to do that. As much as you hate me right now, I know there is still a part of you that loves me." I wrapped my arm around her waist, being careful not to touch her anywhere inappropriately. "We will love each other more if we take it slow. Yes, we know each other, but we don't really know each other."

Conner's POV

Why couldn't he just leave me alone? He found me and I fought him and then-then he did nothing but watch me cry.

I felt completely defenseless, laying on the ground naked, but, Lushka phased back, laying behind me. I didn't know if he was dressed or not and it made me cry more.

"Kineks, will you please listen to me?" Lushka wrapped his arm tighter around my waist, pulling me closer to his warm body. "I would die for you, sweetie. You've been my life since I imprinted on you months ago."

"Then why can't you love me?""It isn't that I can't love you, Kineks, my love for you is so strong-stronger than I have ever felt in my life. I want you in so many ways, but, until you're older, I can only love you the way I have been."

I started to turn around, but Lushka stopped me. "You don't want this-me.""Conner, have you not been listening to me? I love you- every single part of you. You are _eleven years old_, Conner. How would you feel if I told you I wanted more of you now?"

"What do you mean want more of me?"

"I mean in a more passionate way. You said I didn't love you. You're dead wrong there, girl." He pulled himself up, pushing my hair out of the way, kissing my neck. "This is only a small bit of what I want to do. I can't- I won't go any further. You're still a child and until that time, that four or five years from now, I'll show you how much I truly love you."

"All I wanted to do was kiss you, Lushka." I took his hand in mine. "That's all I wanted for now. To me that is being a couple.""I can't sleep in your bed with you anymore." He told me as he put his forehead on my shoulder.

I just laid there wondering why, until I finally got the nerve to ask. "Why not?"

He pulled away. "Just look at yourself, Conner." Pushing me on my back, he only looked into my eyes. "You are no ordinary eleven year old. You're going through puberty already!" He whispered, staring at my lips. "You're developing into a beautiful woman. Believe it or not, there are times that I forget and I want you, I need to fight myself to remember that you're younger than what I think you are."

"I'm the only one in my grade that has these." I moved both of our hands over my boobs.

Lushka gasped and pulled away quickly. "Conner!" His voice was strained, "You can't do that to me. I can't- Kineks, that just wasn't right."He was standing, and even though I had my eyes closed, I knew. I stood minutes later and started walking away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, but I knew he could hear me. "I'm going home now. I figure you won't want to see me for awhile. Maybe even a few years." I started choking up, but I phased and closed everybody out of my mind.

I wish I wasn't imprinted on. Not at my age anyway. Everyone thought it was great when their child was imprinted on so young. _They_ didn't have to grow up knowing that even if you wanted a relationship at a young age, you weren't going to get it.

Some birthday this turned out to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY EVERYONE! HOPE THAT YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING YOUR SUMMER BREAK! I WANT TO THANK SUPERDANI FOR BEING MY BETA AND CORRECTING ME ON MY SPELLING LOL**

**SHE WAS HAVING A FIT OVER ME SPELLING VOLTERRA WRONG :) LOVE YA SISSY**

**ENJOY GUYS :)  
**

**CHAPTER 9**

Conner's POV

The months went by unlike usual. Lushka still came over, but we both kept our distance. I, like my mom could involuntarily change my eye color. Sadness filled me knowing that Lushka wouldn't love me like I wanted him to. My eyes have been brown since my birthday.

I should have never kissed him. My heart ached for him every night after he left, but I guess he knew what was best.

It was getting colder out. Patrolling became more fun when the snow fell, but it also made tracking a lot easier if you knew there were bad blood suckers running close to the territory.

I didn't always patrol with Lushka. Mom or dad would come out with me, but mostly dad. He talked to me about the night that I ran away. The night of my birthday. He told me it wasn't a bad thing to love the person who had imprinted on you, but I was supposed to slow down since I was too young.

I tried to argue my case, and dad fully understood me. When school started, they didn't enroll me, keeping me out because of how fast I was developing and I told dad that I felt so uncomfortable around people my age, who didn't have boobs or who weren't yet five foot-seven. Besides, it wasn't like I was gonna be missed. I wasn't the type of girl who had many friends. All of my friends were freaks just like I was. Lushka, being at the top of my favorite freak list and who I thought of constantly when ever we weren't around each other.

One day in November, after dad and Michael's birthdays, I was finishing up on my homework while Lushka was there, and we didn't say much. We hardly talked at all since the incident.

"Come on, we're going for a walk." Lushka told me after I finished my homework.

I didn't look up at him, feeling slightly angry that he rarely talked to me anymore. "Why, you haven't wanted to be alone with me in four months."

He grabbed my coat, holding it out for me, "Lets walk. I'll talk, you listen."

I sat there thinking about not going, when he pulled me out of my chair and threw my coat on me. He looked tired of me keeping my distance from him as we walked out the door.

"What do you want to talk to me alone for?" I asked as I kept thinking about what I had done only months ago and started tearing up. I tried to stay as quiet as possible because I couldn't help but feel like I had broken the imprint.

"Not yet." Were the only words that came from his lips as he pulled me into the woods.

While we walked, I had this strange feeling of separation. Was it possible to remove the imprint? It was all my fault, I did this-pulling us apart and I did the only thing I could do- cry as silently as I could.

Suddenly he stopped, "Kineks, you've been crying for the past five minutes." He turned around and touched my face with both his warm hands and pulled me up to look at him. "Why is it you're crying for?"

"I broke it.""Broke what?"

"I broke the imprint." I told him looking into his beautiful brown eyes as the silent tears streamed down my cheeks.

He pulled me in to him and hugged me tight. "You could never break the imprint. It's absolute, forever binding, kind of like an unwritten contract."

"Then why is it you want to talk to me for?"

He let out an exasperated breath, looking at me in the saddest way, "I need to tell you something, and it's killing me to know that I might not be back to see you for a few months."

I touched his wrists, pulling them away and turned away from him. "You're not coming back, are you?"

He pulled me close to him, kissing the side of my head. "It isn't that I don't want to, Kineks. I have to go though."

"Where?"

"Volterra."

We were silent for a few minutes, well, Lushka was anyway. All I could do was show how weak I was and cry even harder. "How long?"

"I don't know. I do know that I don't want to go, and if there was a way to take you with me, I would."

I turned around and looked into his eyes again, "Then why don't you? I want to see what's out there. No matter if it's good or bad."

"I can't, Kineks." I could see the stress he was going through and how it made him look older, almost like he looked his true age. "It's too dangerous for you in Volterra. The vampires who ask for counsel with the family are usually dangerous."

"I can handle myself."

"I don't want to have to worry about you. They can be very lethal."

"But Uncle Edward will be there. He'll know what the others are thinking."

"He does, but, Kineks, I want you safe here."

"You mean you just want me bored out of my mind." I let out a deep sigh. I was getting tired of having everybody trying to protect me. "Who's all going?"

"Grandpa Carlisle, Grandpa Edward, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jazz, Seth, your dad, my dad and we're trying to get Brady and Collin to go with us too."

"And I'm supposed to stay here and protect the land." I didn't ask it as a question, I just said it how it was. "Brady and Collin won't go without Angie and Merri."

"You have school, Kineks."

I pulled away from him and turned away wiping my tears, "I'm home schooled so it really doesn't matter."

"I don't want to put you in danger."

"And there isn't any here?" I kept my cool, I didn't want to get angry if I wasn't allowed to go.

"You're safer here than you would be in Volterra."

"I can fight."

"Yeah, I remember that all to well." I heard him snigger.

"It isn't easy being the youngest in your family and more developed than your sisters who are three years older than you."

"Kineks, I love you too much to see you get hurt." Now that took me by surprise.

"What do you mean, you love me too much?"

"It means I love you so much that I would rather spend time without you knowing you're safe than having you with me, knowing there is a strong possibility that you might get hurt."

"Mom and dad have trained me. I know what I'm doing." I still wasn't looking at him, though I knew he was walking up behind me.

He touched my upper arms, rubbing my shoulders gently. "I know you can fight, Kineks." he whispered softly in my ear.

"I can act like Uncle Carlisle's pet. My scent isn't much different than a normal humans."

"Kineks, that is not something for me to decide. That is up to your mom and dad."

I looked up at him and smiled slightly, "Then lets go and talk to my mom and dad."

I was in a hurry to get home and talk to them, while Lushka wanted to walk slowly, at a human speed instead of running back and begging for permission. He wrapped an arm around me and we talked. Mostly about what had happened on my birthday and the distance he had been keeping from me for all these months.

"…Staying away from you at night was the hardest part, love." Lushka finished. "I couldn't lay with you knowing that you look more like an adult than a child, and if I did end up staying the night, I didn't want to destroy your childhood or your love for me."

"I don't think you could ever do that, Lushka. You know how much I love you."

"Sweetie, I have to stay away from you at night or I'll be the one who regrets what happens." He kissed the side of my head and continued, "In all honesty, I want you older now. But that's impossible.""I know all too well." I whispered. "I miss falling asleep next to you at night."

"It will have to wait until you are older, my little love."

We finally made it to the house, walking in and finding mom and dad in a light make out session. Lushka covered my eyes and cleared his throat.

"Hey you too." I heard dad say. I still couldn't see since Lushka wouldn't pull his hand away from my eyes.

"Oh, my god! Are you two naked-on the couch!" I grabbed Lushka's hand and pulled away.

"Not yet, love. Give them a few more minutes."

"Will I get my question answered?"

"No." I heard mom and dad say at the same time.

"We thought you two were going for a walk in the woods and wouldn't be back for a while." I heard mom tell us.

I felt Lushka's tender lips at my ear. "In a few more years." I felt the smile across his lips as he told me that.

"We came back early. We didn't think you two would be getting dirty on the couch though! I will never be able to sit on the couch again and not think about this."

Finally I could see again and mom and dad were dressed. "You two want to talk to us?" Dad asked as he sat up on the couch.

"I do." I whispered.

"About?" dad was clueless at times. How could he not know what I was gonna ask him.

"I want to go to Volterra." I was standing my ground, and not backing down.

"Why do you want to go?" Mom asked.

"To see what else is out there besides trees." I answered. I saw mom and dad look at each other and they both nodded.

"We kind of thought you'd come to us to ask for our permission to go." Dad finally said after a few seconds.

I started bouncing up and down, "And?"

"We thought about this for the past month." Mom told both Lushka and myself.

"Since you're being home schooled, we don't see a problem with you going." Dad said as I started clapping and bouncing more. "One stipulation. If there are dangerous leeches out there, you are to stand behind the older pack members, or the Cullen's."

"Before you answer that, Kineks, let me tell you something." Lushka started in. "These are not the same kind of leeches that accidentally cross the La Push boarders. These kind are lethal and conniving. Once there was a small coven that had wanted all the shape shifters in this world dead."

I got that instantly, "You mean they wanted us dead."

He nodded and continued, "They attacked, but no one had gotten too hurt with Grandpa Edward there. He had first hand thoughts on what they were gonna do, or attempt to do."

"What did they try to do?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"They attacked dad. They thought that if they took out the big dog, we would all crumble at their feet. And that it would send a distinct message to our kind all over the world."

"Where you all phased?"

"No, we were in out human forms. But, since dad's about seven foot, it was the only way for them to make a statement."

"I know Uncle Jake has a lot of scars."

"He's not the only one." Mom intervened. I looked over at her and she nodded her head toward Lushka. "Your imprinter has quite a few battle scares himself. So does your dad." She looked over at him remembering a time long ago, and they kissed.

"You pulled me through it though babe." Dad told mom.

"And you are the greatest man in the whole world." she whispered into his lips. I swear they still act like teenagers. Even if they are older than dirt, they still look like they're twenty-five.

"Do you still want to go, Kineks?" Lushka asked as we were silent for a few minutes.

I turned to look up at him and smiled. "Yes." I answered without delay.

"Then I guess we won't need Collin or Brady." Dad interrupted. My smile grew even wider as I stared into Lushka's beautiful eyes.

"Get packing, sweetie." Mom said lovingly. "You leave tomorrow afternoon."

Lushka's POV

I swear I didn't think that Embry and Cason would let her go. I contained myself and Conner didn't even notice that I was a little shocked by their answer. Cason saw it, and as soon as Conner went into her room to start packing, they pulled me out into the kitchen and we started talking.

"You don't think she should go?" Cason asked as if I were crazy that they thought their daughter shouldn't go.

"She's young and I didn't think that she would be allowed." I answered hanging my head.

"Conner is the best fighter we have." Embry told me. "She's taken on her sisters many times, and if you remember, the day you imprinted on her, she was the one fearless of the leech that attacked her."

"Yeah, I remember that all to well, Uncle Embry."

"She has a few scars too." Aunt Cason told me. I immediately looked up at her, shocked. "Not from the strays- from her sisters. They would get into it every once in a while and Angie and Merri would double team her."

"Some aren't in the greatest places." Uncle Embry told me. "I think deep down inside her, she wants to attack her sisters and get revenge some day. She's taller than they are and I'm sure she could kick their butts at the same time."

"She's stubborn." I answered.

"Like her father." Aunt Cason followed with a giggle.

"I think she's a lot like her mom. Changing her eye color and running away."

"Don't you dare bring that time up. That was long ago, before we even got married."

"I know," Uncle Embry kept the conversation going, "but I very much enjoyed our reunion, and I know you did too."

"Care to fill this young one in?" I asked.

"It was the first big fight we really had." Embry said. "I know your dad has told you about the newborns trying to kill your grandma Bella."

I nodded and Aunt Cason started in. "I saved your fathers butt that day. Then when I was on a high about saving him and killing the leech, Uncle Embry comes running back to grandma Jackie's and starts yelling at me."

"I searched all night for her and finally found her in a cave. I stayed with her that night and then had Uncle Quil and Uncle Seth bring her home. I stayed with her a little while every night, and if she screamed while I was there, I would console her." Embry finished.

"It wasn't until Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily's wedding reception that we got back together." So, they spent at least three months apart. "I was pretty comatose those months and don't remember much about what went on during that time. I just remember singing for Sam and Emily and being thrown into this big monsters arms." She giggled.

"Okay, I don't think I want to know the rest." I said.

"We'll save you the details." Embry smiled. He saw my eyes and I was thinking of me and Conner and when we'd get together. "How about I send my bag with you and you can take Conner back to the house. Cas and I will phase tomorrow and we'll meet you all at the house?"

I thought about that for a few minutes, until Conner came out with a big bag. Her eyes were huge and I knew that she heard.

"Yeah, if it's okay with Conner." Our eyes met, and she smiled like it was her birthday again. That, and she had her extraordinary sky blue eyes back.

"Yes! I want to spend the night with my cold relatives. And the _dogs_ too." her smile was beyond beautiful and I couldn't wait till she was in my arms for the rest of eternity.


	10. Chapter 10

**I KNOW! SERIOUSLY ITS AMAZING THAT I POSTED TWO CHAPTERS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SEND IN A REVIEW.**

**THANKS AGAIN TO MY SISTA; SUPERDANI FOR BEING MY BETA. YOU ROCK GIRL!**

**:)  
**

**CHAPTER 10**

**IS FATE BRINGING US CLOSER?**

Conner's POV

Lushka and dad put the bags in the car as mom and I said our goodbyes. "You listen to all of them, young lady. They will keep you safe." I nodded as mom gave me the run down of everything I should do to keep myself safe. It isn't like I wasn't going to, but if there was going to be a fight, I wanted to be in on it to show everyone that this little girl knew what she was doing.

Mom decided to grab me into one of her supposed bear hugs, and I could see dad and Lushka talking. I couldn't really hear them, they were talking so low that I don't even think mom could hear them.

She finally pulled away from me saying, "Dad is just being over protective." She smiled.

After a few more minutes, mom and I walked over to where dad and Lushka were. Dad and I hugged. "We'll see you two in the morning sometime." Dad told us as Lushka held the passenger side door opened for me.

I got in and Lushka closed the door and walked over to the drivers side getting in. Mom held her hand to the window and I instantly put my hand up there. It wasn't like we wouldn't see each other in the morning, but I knew she was going to be worried about me.

The half hour drive back to the Cullen's was quiet as Lushka drove us. He wasn't holding my hand, he never did anymore. I glanced over at him, watching his facial expressions change every few minutes.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as we were almost to the house.

He glanced over at me saying, "Nothing." I knew he was lying to me, he looked from my eyes down to the rest of my body. I had a feeling that he was thinking about sleeping arrangements.

I didn't push the subject, I just looked back out the window thinking.

As we arrived at the house, we got out and didn't bother with the bags. Aunt Alice was sitting on the steps waiting for us, I guess. "She's not going." She told us immediately. "I saw it already and it doesn't look good for her if she goes."

"Aunt Alice, I have all of my family to protect me." I argued. "I want to go, no matter if I get hurt or not. I want hands on battle if it comes to that."

"I still don't think it's a good idea, Conner." Aunt Alice told me with that look that most adults gave me.

"I'm a good fighter." I argued.

"I saw you walking up to one of the vampires wanting counsel. You are to go no where near them."

"Aunt Alice," Lushka started, "Can we continue this another time. Conner needs to get some sleep before we get on the plane."

"Things will work out, Aunt Alice." I said smiling down at her.

"They'd better, or your mom will kill me herself!" Aunt Alice told me as she walked with us into the house.

"There's the munchkin!" Of course that was Uncle Emmett. "So, you want to fight do ya?" I swear Uncle Emmett can be a pain sometimes.

"I thought about starting with you." I smiled. I turned, noticing someone at my side, Uncle Edward.

"He's been waiting for you since Alice saw that Embry and Cas were going to let you go with us to Volterra."

"I think she needs her sleep." Lushka told everyone and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked to the stairs.

"You are going to bed." he answered.

"I'm not tired." I told him looking into his eyes. Lushka let out a deep sigh, changing our destination. We walked out the back door so no one would be around us. I guess that Lushka had something to say.

We had gone a fair distance into the woods, when he stopped. "I want you to stay by my side the entire time we are in Volterra." It wasn't entirely a command, it was a request. I nodded and he continued, "When I sleep, you sleep. When I eat, you eat. Got it?"

I looked up into his eyes and I had heard him let out a slight gasp. "What?" I asked and he shook his head. "Lushka, what?"

"It's nothing." He told me as he didn't look into my eyes.

"Yeah, okay." I said turning away from him. I started walking away from him, wondering why he gasped at me.

"Kineks?" He whispered as I kept walking. "I'm sorry, my love. I just never can get used to your eyes changing."

I instantly stopped, and turned toward him, "What do you mean, they changed again?"

"You look like them." He said not looking into my eyes.

"Them? Who's them?" I was completely clueless.

"Let me take you back to the house. The others can tell you." He grabbed my hand and we walked a little faster than what I thought we should, but, I guess he was in a hurry to have some questions answered. He never spoke a word to me, and as we walked into the house he never spoke either.

Uncle Edward was waiting for us as we walked into the house, ready to answer any unanswered questions from Lushka I suppose. "Calm down, Lushka." Uncle Edward told Lushka. "Cason's eyes change to many colors as well. Conner has it in her blood line.""What do you mean, Grandpa?" Lushka said in shock.

"Wait, I'm a little lost here." I inquired.

Uncle Edward looked at me saying, "You don't know?" I looked at him quizzically. "Your eyes have changed."

"What they're brown again?" I looked over at them and then remembered what Lushka said out in the woods. "They aren't brown are they?"

Lushka shook his head, still not looking at me. "I have only seen those eyes on those who do not feed off of animals."

I cringed, knowing now what he meant. "I look like one of them-a rogue vampire." It wasn't a question, but both Uncle Edward and Lushka nodded.

"Your mother does the same thing." Uncle Edward started. "I think it has a lot to do with your emotions. What made you angry, Conner?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't know." I had a feeling that Uncle Edward was searching my mind, trying to understand everything that was going on in my eleven year old mind.

He walked up to me, touching me with his cold hands. It never bothered me when any of the Cullen's touched me. Some times it was just very inviting. Uncle Edward leaned over and kissed my forehead, "You don't want to be treated like a child anymore, do you?" He heard the answer in my head and continued. "We all want you safe."

I didn't look up at him. "I know, but I am a fighter, not a distraction."

"You are and always will be a distraction, Kineks." Lushka growled.

A growl escaped my lips as I spoke, "Just because I'm eleven, it doesn't mean that I can't fight or protect myself. I was raised by a pack of wolves, Lushka. I don't expect you to understand any of this." I was getting angrier by the second. "You try living day to day knowing that you're nothing but a freak, not being able to go to school, or if you do, you constantly get picked on by your classmates for looking the complete opposite from everyone else!"

"Conner." Uncle Jazz calmly spoke as he walked into the kitchen with us. I felt him trying to calm me, and I fought it tooth and nail.

I shook off Uncle Jazz's attempt to calm me and kept going. "Tell me you don't want me to go, Lushka. Tell me you don't want me anywhere near you! Tell me I'm a freak among the rest of the freaks in La Push!" He finally looked at me, showing me his anger as well. When the La Push wolves get angry, you can tell. Their eyes change before they phase, showing the anger that is building up in them.

Uncle Jazz touched Lushka and calmed him instantly, but his calming effect still wasn't working on me. I was getting even angrier as Lushka turned from me. I balled up my fist and punched him in his jaw. Everyone gasped as I struck the one who had imprinted on me.

"Conner." Aunt Rose said softly next to me. "Why don't us girls go for a walk." she offered.

I didn't answer her as I kept my eyes on Lushka, who was staring at me in shock. "I won't be doing as I'm told in Volterra." I growled at him. "Especially when it comes from your lips! If I look like them or not, I'm gonna do what I want to do. I'm not living in an eleven year olds body!" I stormed out of the house, not caring about anyone following me.

Lushka's POV

Damn could that girl hit in her human form! Dad came in after Conner stormed out the back door, wondering what had gone on. Grandpa Edward and Uncle Jazz told him everything and I just stood there frozen in my spot, staring at the back door.

All of the females in the house went to find Conner. Never once did I try to go after her. I knew how angry she was with me, and I don't think by going to find her, that she would really want to talk to me anymore. I was so over protective of her, not wanting her to get hurt, that I forgot that she is a mixture of her parents-part werewolf and part shape shifter. I think those two combinations made a lethal weapon in that girl. That, or she just had so much anger within her, that she didn't know who to take it out on.

"Lushka," Dad said in his alpha tone. "I want you to stay here while I go find Conner." All I could do was nod as he started for the back door. "Don't worry, I'll bring her back."

I knew that I couldn't contest my own dad's command, so I decided to sit at the table and wallow in all the pain that I had caused my imprint.

Conner's POV

Nothing any of my Aunt's said to me would calm me down. We were in the thickest part of the woods when I sensed somebody coming. It wasn't Lushka, I knew that much, but I had forgotten the scent of my Uncle Jake as he walked up behind me.

Out of anger, I attacked him. Even after I realized it was Uncle Jake, I never let up on him, showing the alpha what I was made of. Maybe that would show his son, the one who imprinted on me, a thing or two about this little girl.

"Conner, stop." I heard Uncle Jake using his alpha tone on me.

"I'm not in your pack, Uncle Jake." I growled, shaking slightly at his timbre. "I'm tired of being treated like I'm a porcelain doll! I'm not breakable! I'm stuck between being a child and an adult! I'm sick of everybody trying to keep me calm! I don't wanna be calm! I wanna be a _bitch_!"

"Conner Lynn!" Oh great. They called dad in to punish me. He was using both tones on me; the fatherly kind and the alpha timbre.

I turned to look at him, shaking uncontrollably as he forced me to stop what I was about to do. "Dad." I growled as I looked up at him. "Stop, please."

"You need to stop this now, Conner." Dad said as he walked up to me. He knew he should be cautious around me, and he was. He knew I was a ticking time bomb. "Does Uncle Jasper need to calm you down?" I shook my head at him, trying like crazy to break his command.

Everyone in the vicinity was watching me as I shook, trying to break my own father's timbre. Once I did, I ran at my own father with nothing but rage in my body. Of course he was expecting it, he knew I was becoming broken.

He met me head on and we fought. I don't know who else was there while I battled my own father, there were so many scents coming from all directions that I couldn't make out who was who, let alone care who was watching.

Dad never let up on me during our battle either. He knew what he was doing I guess.

Embry's POV

As I saw my own flesh and blood fighting my command, I knew I had a real fighter on my hands. I love Conner with all of my heart. She was so much like her mother that I couldn't help but love her more than any of my other kids.

She had explained to me how hard it actually was to be imprinted on at such a young age; deal with being a shape shifter slash werewolf, and being constantly harassed by all of the kids in school.

That's when Cason and I decided to take her completely out of school and teach her ourselves. Cason taught her what she needed to get by in life, and I was the one to teach her even more how to battle.

This girl is one hell of a fighter in her human form. I had the privilege of watching Cason and Conner fight each other some time ago, and then my lovely wife wanted Conner to attack me. Little did I know at the time, she was trained by Cason far more than what I had ever thought she had been.

During this fight, neither one of us were going to give in. I wasn't going to go easy on her either. I knew she caught the scent of everyone else coming out to watch our little battle. I even heard Lushka growling in the mix on onlookers.

I had grabbed both of Conner's wrists, wrapping them around her, as I stood behind her. "You need to stop feeling so angry, sweetheart. I know you have so much pent up anger in you and you need to let it go." I whispered in her ear.

Not being sure if any of what I had said to her sunk in, I held her. Little did I know that the entire time I spoke those words to her, she was thinking of a way to get out of my grasp.

"Nobody cares daddy. I'm the freak of this whole stupid wolf pack." she growled. I felt Jasper trying to calm her, since it was affecting me, even though I wasn't even angry with her.

I can't believe how she could fight Jasper's affects. This girl has some talent! While I held her, I couldn't believe that she could flip her old man over her shoulder. I lay on the ground in shock for a second and kicked off the ground waiting for her to come after me again.

"If I may…" Edward said as he must have been listening to Conner's thoughts, "She wants to show everyone how good she really is. She wants to fight one of us."

I looked at Conner, as she eyed each one of the Cullen's.

She turned back to me, looking me in the eyes. "I'm sorry daddy." She whispered. "But, I want to get my hands on the Uncle that knows how to fight." I knew instantly who she was talking about, and so did he.

Jasper didn't give her time to think, as he ran at the speed of light to attack.

She was waiting for him too. In the chaos of all the fighting the two were doing, no one could really see who was winning and who was losing. I knew Conner loved her Uncle Jasper, and that she would never tear him apart like she would a rogue.

I think that the entire battle went on for well over an hour without either of them giving in. I did know that they were getting worn out. Jasper made a few key mistakes, making me think that he needed to go hunt soon, but Conner wouldn't give in until he stopped completely or ran from her to go hunt. That's when I saw Lushka step in and grab her. He must have known that Jasper was wearing out, but he could have gone longer.

As Lushka grabbed onto my daughter, she screamed and started attacking him. I think we all knew she was wearing down, and Lushka wanted it to stop. He kept growling the entire time.

Lushka's POV

Watching Embry attacking his own daughter in the middle of the woods was not an enjoyable sight. I couldn't help myself and started growling. Everyone was watching, seeing how good of a fighter Conner really was.

Then she wanted to get Uncle Jasper in the mix. And did she ever. She went toe to toe against the best fighter and strategist out there. I couldn't believe some of the moves she made against him.

It seemed like they went on forever, only slowing down because they were both wearing down. Most people who know about us think that we can go on forever in a fight. That isn't true. We all wear down after a while, especially when the fights are long and drawn out. The vampires need to feed, and the shape shifters need to eat.

I knew that Uncle Jazz wasn't going to give in anytime soon, though I knew that he was going to have to go hunt in order to get his strength back. That's when I stepped in. I had to for the sake of my imprint.

Then she turned on me after I grabbed hold of her. She still had fight in her, and I was starting to think that I was the one that she really needed to take her frustrations out on.

Conner was wearing down, I could tell that much. She would swing her fist at me and I would move away from her, and I noticed it would piss her off even more.

"Baby, stop." I whispered to her as she swung at me again.

"Don't call me a damn baby!" She screamed at me.

"I don't mean it that way, Kineks." I knew I had to do something to calm her down and the only thing I could think of doing is to kiss her.

I feel like a damn pedophile for doing it-for kissing a child the way that she was wanting me to, but I took her face in my hands, drawing her lips to mine. And when we kissed, I felt her tears seeping from her eyes.

"Let's all go back to the house and give them some time." Grandpa Edward told everyone. "They'll be fine."

As everyone left, Conner touched my body, showing me images. Since I was a lot like my mom, I could accept her images into my head, as she told me everything. Not just how she wanted to be with me, but all the pain that she was holding inside her.

I picked her up, Conner wrapping her legs around me, and we just stood there kissing. Minutes went by until we broke apart and I held her close to me.

"Everything will work out in time, my beautiful love." I whispered to her.

"I know." She was still crying on my shoulder. I rubbed her back, consoling her the only way that I could.

"You're still angry with me?"

She didn't speak for a few minutes. "No." I knew she was lying.

"What is it you want from me?" I guess being a guy, I didn't understand when she started crying again. "Kineks? Tell me what it is you want from me."

"It isn't what I want from you-it's what I want to be now."

"Kineks, you will be very soon, and I will love you like no other." I whispered into her neck. "Not that I don't love you now, but I do love you."

"I wish I were sixteen."

"I wish you were too, baby." I whispered.

She pulled back from me with a scowl on her face and started growling, "Don't call me that."

"I didn't mean it like that." I started explaining. "Your dad calls your mom, babe, baby, sweetie, and a lot of other names. I call you that to show you that I love you."

"It doesn't make sense." She mumbled. "Saying baby, to me, means that I am a baby, not in this messed up body I have."

I kissed her lips lightly and smiled at her. "You're mine, and I'm yours. Maybe in a few years it won't bother you so much."

"It will, I know it."

"I love you…_baby._" I sniggered at her.

"I love you too…_old man_!" She finally had a smile for me and started with her beautiful giggle.

"Lets get back to the house. I'm sure you're hungry and tired from all that fighting.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY EVERYBODY SORRY I HAVENT POSTED SOONER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

**THANKS TO MY SUPER AWESOME BETA SUPERDANI, YOU'RE AWESOME SIS! **

**IF YOU LIKE THIS, PLEASE REVIEW. EITHER WAY I'LL KEEP GOING LOL I'VE GOT LIKE THREE MORE CHAPTER WORKING ON CHAPTER 15 SOON SO I'LL GET THEM POSTED.**

**I STILL HAVE TO WRITE MORE TO 'IS IT LOVE OR IMPRINT? PROBABLY BOTH!' BUT I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP ASAP**

**LOVE YA ALL CME :)  
**

**CHAPTER 11**

**BEFORE THE TRIP  
**

Conner's POV

Sleeping arrangements were a little screwed up when Lushka and I returned to the house. Uncle Edward had food already made for me, or I guess for everybody who came back to the house. Those who were in the pack and watched me fight three grown men were there eating and probably waiting for me.

"I can't believe that little girl could do that much damage!" I heard Uncle Paul say. Even though he was aging, he still couldn't turn down watching a good fight.

"Her thoughts were all over the place." Uncle Edward said. "Some times I think that Conner is angrier than you, Paul." Everyone laughed, including Uncle Paul.

Lushka and I walked in. We knew the Uncle Edward could hear us before the others could smell our scents. "I am not as angry as Uncle Paul." I told them walking in. I looked over at the counter, noticing Uncle Jake and Aunt Nessie doing something, I do know they weren't kissing! "Uncle Jake?"

Aunt Nessie was helping dress a wound that I had inflicted on Uncle Jake. "Yeah, kiddo."

He didn't sound angry at me, but I couldn't help but feel bad for what I had done.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you."

"Kiddo, you had shown me, and everybody else exactly how powerful and dangerous you really are! You needed to do that. Not just for your sake, but for the sake of everyone who doubted you." He pulled me in to his inviting arms, hugging me.

"I'm still sorry, Uncle Jake."

Uncle Jake pulled away to look into my eyes. "You're forgiven. Don't think twice about feeling sorry for this old man. It's just, you should have beat the living hell out of Lushka instead." He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

Next I walked over to my dad, who was waiting. "Daddy."

"Yes my baby." I looked at him, scowling and all he could do was smile. "You are my baby, and you always will be."

He pulled me down on his lap. I'm surprised mom wasn't there kissing him like I had always seen her doing when he had gotten back either from patrol or a small fight. "I'm sorry, daddy. I should have never, ever attacked you."

"You were proving a point, sweetie." Dad said holding me tight in his arms. "I don't love you any less. If anything, I think I love you more."

"More than mom?" I looked up into his eyes and we were both smiling.

"I don't think I could love you as much as mom, but I do know that I love you more and more each day."

"If I may interrupt, the food is ready." Uncle Edward told everyone who was there.

Dad threw me off his lap and darted toward all the food that Uncle Edward had made. I sat down with everybody and dug into the food. I loved it when Uncle Edward cooked. He was amazing at it, even though he couldn't eat it. I kept up with the others, knowing how much food that was cooked and helped myself to at least two plates full. Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice were gone, probably hunting since I took so much energy out of my favorite 'dead' uncle.

Lushka took my hand and brought me to his bedroom. "Where am I sleeping?" I asked as he pulled down the sheets.

"Here."

"Where are you sleeping?"

"Here, on top of the blankets." he said not looking at me.

"Are you ashamed of me?" That got him to look up.

"How could I ever be ashamed of you, Kineks? I love you very, very much, and as each day passes, I find it harder and harder to not want to be with you." I could tell he was becoming aggravated with himself. Every time he did, he would put his hands behind his head and start pacing. "What I mean, is this: every day that passes, I want to be with you like two adults should be. I want to touch you all the time, yet I can't. It's hard to explain."

"I'm gonna take a shower then, while you figure it out." I told him.

I walked out of the bedroom and in to take my shower. After I was finished, I realized I had forgotten something to wear. Not thinking, I automatically wrapped a towel around me and proceeded to Lushka's bedroom, where he was still pacing. That was, until I walked into the room only wrapped in a towel.

He looked up, finding me in nothing but a towel. "What are you doing to me, Kineks?"

"I didn't mean to, Lushka. I forgot to ask you for something to wear to bed." In an instant, he was at his dresser pulling out one of his shirts for me. "Thank you."

"Let me help you." He said walking over to me with his shirt. He placed it over my head, helping me in it.

"Hold my towel so it doesn't slip." I wasn't trying to turn him on, I was just trying to get my arms in the sleeves of his shirt.

Lushka's POV

She asked me to hold her towel. I didn't think when she told me, and I instantly held her towel so she could put her arms in the sleeves of my shirt. My hands grazed against her breasts and I froze.

"Lushka. I am yours and you are mine, remember?" This girl was amazing at times, and I couldn't believe that I imprinted on someone like her. "I'm in the body of what, an eighteen year old?"

"I'm sorry, Conner." I whispered, wishing she were. "I shouldn't be in here."

She pulled the shirt over her body and touched my hands that were holding the towel. "Lushka, let go." Instantly my eyes darted to hers. Was she wanting me to touch her bare skin? Touch her breasts? I was getting so aggravated with myself and certain parts of my body for reacting the way they were. "I'm not asking for anything from you. I just want to show you what my sisters did to me a few years ago."

"I need to find you some shorts." I automatically pulled my hands away. She had removed the towel faster than what I had ever seen before. She had her hands gripped to mine and I couldn't move them.

I didn't feel her hands move from mine, and felt her touch my face. "I don't see your hands moving from my breasts." She whispered coyly. "It isn't like you won't be seeing me naked when we do decide to move things along."

She pulled herself closer to me, and I couldn't find my voice. "Conner." I choked out.

"Lushka." She didn't know the power she held over me, or did she? "I like the way your hands feel on my skin." She smiled up at me, driving my body into a frenzy.

"I want to touch you, love. But, this is wrong." I moved my hands from her breasts, wrapping them around her bare waist.

"Just because I'm eleven, it doesn't mean that I don't think like an adult."

"I'm not going to do anything with you until you're older."

"I know." She kissed my lips lightly and walked over to the bed and climbed in. "I promise to behave myself, and all I plan on doing is sleeping."

Once I had fallen asleep, I started dreaming. Conner was there and it was the most amazing dream I had had in a very long time. I had forgotten about our link when we sleep.

"_Please, Lushka." She begged of me. "Touch my naked body." Here, in my dream, she was old enough to be touch, kiss and make love to. "I want to feel you close to me."_

"_I want you so bad, Kineks." I groaned. "You turn me on more then you will ever know. Just one touch and I'm instantly wanting you."_

"_Then take me, Lushka. Please."_

_Our clothes were off, and we were laying in a bed in a room that was not mine, nor hers. Was this our house? Were we married yet? Either way, I didn't care. I wanted to touch her so bad and when I did I heard her gasp._

"_You're so beautiful, my love."_

"_Make love to me, Lushka. I want you so bad right now." she whispered into my lips. I could smell her arousal and couldn't help but become aroused myself. "Take me now, please."_

_My hands were all over her beautiful, naked body. Moving myself down, I kissed and sucked on her nipples, enjoying the sounds coming from her precious lips and my hand moving to the area on her that made her a woman._

"_I want you so bad, Kineks." I finally pulled myself up to her, kissing her lips. I climbed on top of her and started making love to the most beautiful woman in the world._

It was the best nights sleep I had in a very long time, and when I woke up, she was close to me, with nothing on and me touching her naked body. Then I realized that I had morning wood and needed to escape this room before I did something I wanted to do, but wouldn't until she was older.

Conner's POV

I woke up after having the most amazing dream between Lushka and myself, ever. Then I wake up, Lushka's gone, and I'm naked? How the heck did that happen? I don't think anything happened between us, just in the dream. Oh, god, what if we did have sex and not just in our dreams?

Right about now, I'm freaking out, and I have no idea if we did anything or not. Then I heard a knock at the door and someone walked in-Uncle Edward.

"Sorry to bother you, Conner. I just- I heard your thoughts." Oh great he was listening to me…oh crap. Sorry Uncle Edward. "No worry's." He smiled down at me on the bed. "You two didn't do anything. It was just a dream between the two of you."

"Was it a bad thing to have a dream like that?"

"As long as it was just a dream, there is nothing to worry about." He answered. "You still have your innocents and so does Lushka. The two of you just need to wait a few years, if not a little longer before that dream becomes a reality."

"You do understand how hard it is for me to have the body of an eighteen year old, and be seven years younger."

"That I do not understand. I grew up naturally." He smiled. "But watching Nessie grow, I have come to some conclusions, and maybe with your blood line, that's why you are growing at an accelerated speed."

"But, why am I the only one? Why isn't Angie and Merri growing like me?"

"They might have more of one of your parents traits than the other." He answered. "You, on the other hand, have possibly got an equal amount of both in you, meaning that you grow quickly like your father, yet you have your mothers eyes and her ability to fight while human better than what the La Push wolves can."

"So you think that I can mature like Nessie did?"

"Yes, but at a slower speed. You are physically an adult. You even think more like an adult than your siblings." Edward walked over to the bed and sat down. "Conner, Lushka loves you with all of his heart. Every time I hear his thoughts, they are always about you. He eats, sleeps and patrols thinking about you."

I looked up at Uncle Edward, realizing what he just told me. "So, he does have the same feelings for me as I do for him." I said it more to myself, but Uncle Edward nodded and touched my hand.

"The two of you have a strong bond. Stronger than any other who has imprinted. It might be because of the vampire gene within Lushka, I don't know."

So, if I'm half and half, and I can mature faster than my brothers and sisters, what would that mean? I look old enough to be an adult, but too young to actually be in a relationship.

"Uncle Edward-why can I not have a relationship with Lushka like we both want? I know I'm only eleven, and so does everybody else, but Aunt Nessie and Uncle Jake started their relationship when she was seven. Why can't we do that?"

"Jacob and Nessie didn't have a sexual relationship until she was older than seven. I really don't recall when they became sexually active until I found out that Nessie was expecting little Jacob."

"You know how hard it is for me to keep that to myself?"

Uncle Edward nodded, "Lushka has the same problem." He grinned. "I will leave so you can dress and come down for breakfast." He stood from the bed, still looking at me. "You both will know when the right time comes."

Uncle Edward left me to my thoughts as I had gotten out of bed and started dressing. I had my bra and underwear on when Lushka walked in.

I sensed him before I heard him. "Good morning." I said not looking at him.

He was growling, I'm not sure why, maybe it was because I was still in my bra and underwear. "You could have warned me."

"Warned you about what?"

"That you weren't completely dressed." He told me through clenched teeth.

"Why? Does it bother you that much to see me like this?" I had to ask. He just stared at my body, never moving.

"Every time I think of you like this, we are very close…" he didn't finish his thoughts, he moaned so loud that Uncle Jake and Aunt Nessie walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Aunt Nessie asked, not seeing anything wrong with the picture in front of her.

Lushka's head shot over to his mother faster than the speed of light. "Mom. She's eleven? Don't you see the problem of me standing here and seeing her almost naked?" Why it came out more as a question about my age was beyond me.

"So, she's eleven. We all know how old she is, Helushka." Aunt Nessie started in. "She is physically mature and I see nothing wrong with the two of you starting your relationship now."

"Just be careful." Uncle Jake added. "I don't think that Embry and Cason would approve of her being sexually active at such a young age."

I had to ask. I don't know why, but I guess I was just curious, and my mouth overran my brain. "How old were you, Aunt Nessie, when you became sexually active?"

"Oh, I think, seven and a half." She said. I heard Lushka let out a deep sigh, and I knew what I had asked was a mistake. "Get dressed and we'll meet you down in the kitchen."

Uncle Jake and Aunt Nessie left, leaving Lushka and myself alone. "We are not going that far, yet." Lushka told me.

I got off the bed and started putting my clothes on. Something I was trying to do before all the commotion started. "Never asked for it. Might not ever want to, the way you're acting."

I wasn't looking at him, nor was he looking at me. That was until I said that. He darted over to me as I stood, trying to pull my pants up. "What do you mean by that?" he growled.

"You heard me last night. I'm not a porcelain doll." I growled, finally looking up at him. "I'm tired of everybody thinking that I'm gonna break at any minute. I thought I had shown everybody how tough this little baby is." I pulled my shirt over my head and walked out the door, not caring what Lushka was thinking.

As I walked into the kitchen, I filled my plate and walked outside. There were times where I just wanted to eat without anyone near me, and think. After I had finished eating, I smelled the scent of my mom.

"Conner." She whispered lovingly.

"Morning." I said looking at her. Mom had a smile on her face, one like she needed to talk to me.

"Lets go for a walk." she offered. She took my hand in hers and we started walking deep into the woods. After some time, we came to the very spot where I fought dad, Uncle Jake and Uncle Jazz. "It's very hard for you to be who you are, isn't it?" I nodded and she continued. "Your father and I talked with Edward this morning." Oh great, just what I needed. "Your Uncle Edward had talked to us about how fast you've grown. How physically and mentally you have grown in such a short time."

"Mom, I already know this."

"Just hear me out, sweetie." Mom told me softly. "I love you with all my heart. You're my baby, and it pains me to see that you've grown so fast in such a short time. It seems like only yesterday I was changing your diapers and bathing you, then you attack your sisters when you're only a year and a half old, and now that you're eleven, you're all grown up." I had seen a tear escape moms eye. She quickly dismissed it though, and I knew she was sad. "I just want you to know, I hope that you and Lushka take things slowly, and that you're not sexually active for at least a few more years."

"Mom." I whined and mom smiled.

"I still see that you act like a child. And that's a good thing." She said smiling at me. She pulled me in for a hug and I knew that things would be alright. "Lets walk back. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll get home."

"I'll miss you, mom."

"I'll miss you too, baby." She wrapped her arm around me and smiled, knowing that I hated being called baby. "No matter how old you are, you will always be."

We walked back to the house, everyone waiting for our return, I guess. Those who were going were standing by their cars. I wasn't sure where to stand, so I just stood by mom and dad.

Lushka walked up to me when it was time for us to get in the cars and leave for the airport. "Are you wanting to ride with me, or with your mom and dad?" His eyes were sad, even though he wasn't looking at me.

"I'll ride with you, if that's alright." I answered. He held out his hand for me to take, and we finally walked hand in hand to his car. I knew it was bothering him to no end holding my hand. The hand of someone who was eleven, but more mature than one. And taller than one too.

Our drive to Seattle was quiet in the beginning. I didn't want Lushka to think that I was pushing things, and I sat there, looking out the window with my hands on my lap.

"What's wrong, Kineks?" I just shook my head, not bothering with a verbal answer. "Something is very wrong, I can sense it."

I finally turned to look at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Nothing is wrong, Lushka."

He pulled the car over and stopped. As the others drove by slowly, they kept going knowing we'd meet up with them soon enough.

"Then why are you crying if nothing's wrong?" I could sense his hesitation to touch me. I didn't even bother looking at him as my tears freely escaped."Same thing, every other day." I figured he would get what I meant.

"Kineks, don't go all mystic on me. I want to keep our relationship just that-a relationship. Not some drawn out battle that in the end, we both end up hating each other."

"You're gonna hate me anyway."

"Why is that? Because I won't give in? To have you like I want you?" he ran his fingers though his hair and let out a deep aggravated sigh. "Kineks, the dream we shared last night…Yes, I know you had the same one too-it's what I want now. Jesus, I feel like I'm screwing up the whole imprint relationship."

"Never mind then." I whispered. "Just drive to the airport so we aren't late."


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY EVERYBODY, SORRY FOR THE MAJOR DELAY IN UPDATING. SO I WONT SAY ANYTHING EXCEPT JUST THAT I GAVE YOU A DOUBLE :D HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**CME :)  
**

**CHAPTER 12**

Lushka's POV

I pulled back on the road, but I knew I had things to say to Conner, yet I couldn't open up to her. I had to try though right? That's what women want from their men-to open up to them no matter what is on the guys mind, or am I wrong?

"Kineks." I spoke softly as I kept my eyes on the road, but I knew she wasn't looking at me- she reverted to looking out the passenger window.

"Yes." I could hear her breath hitch when she answered, and it hurt me to know that she wanted me just as badly if not more than I wanted her.

"You know I love you more than anything in this world, don't you?" I turned to look over at her. I didn't expect her to answer me, but I just wanted a reaction out of her- any kind of reaction. "I do, Kineks, you're everything to me." I pulled over again, turning the car off. "Conner, I'd die without you. Every time that I go to your house, or you come to mine, the second I see your beautiful face- it's like I've imprinted on you all over again." She still wasn't looking at me, so I touched her soft cheek and noticed her eyes close at my touch. "I want you just as bad, if not worse than you want me, love. I fight with myself on a daily basis not to rip your clothes off and make love to you." I had to tell her about last night, how badly I wanted her when I woke up. "Like this morning when I woke up. I was under the covers with you, my hands wrapped around you touching your breasts. I hate to say it, but I wanted to say the hell with it, climb on you, and make love to you right there. And, right now, I want to tear off your clothes and pleasure you, but we can't."

Conner took in a deep ragged breath again as I pushed her long beautiful hair behind her shoulder. "Then why haven't you? I've worn clothes around you that if I wear outside and other guys walk by, they whistle at me." She finally looked over at me, tears gone but anger in her eyes. "I wore them to get you to notice that I'm not a little girl! Your mom was four years younger than me right now and she was banging your dad! What I'm trying to say is, I AM NOT a little girl anymore! But you wouldn't notice since you never look at me! Ever since I got these you've been keeping your distance! I HATE IT!" She was pointing to her breasts when she screamed at me.

I couldn't NOT look at her breasts, they were so…so, oh Great Spirits! I just wanted to rip her top off and suck on her well formed breasts. And did the Spirits ever bless her with a set of them. I started thinking so many things I wanted to do with not only her big, well formed breast, but with the rest of her body as well. It was all starting to become too much for me and I had to escape the confines of my small sports car. Without a word, I left her, pacing back and forth on the side of the road. I was fighting with myself yet again, and I know that I left her without a clue as to why I did what I did. "Conner, would you please come out here so we can talk about this some more." I wasn't looking at her, and as usual, my hands were linked over the back of my head as I thought.

The seconds ticked by, and I never heard the car door open, or close. I finally turned toward the car, noticing that her head was down, and she was crying harder than before. I was at her door pulling her out, wrapping one arm around her waist, and the other pulling her chin up to look at me. I couldn't say anything to her, she just looked so sad. I loved her, even if she didn't believe me and I needed to prove that to her. Leaning in to her, I placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and then pulled away, but not too far away. I felt her want for me even more as she ran her hands up my arms to touch my face. _SHE_ pulled me in to her lips , and I knew she wanted more as she pressed herself closer to me. I couldn't stand it anymore. I picked her up as she wrapped her legs around me and I slammed her against the hood of the car. Conner started going crazy, grinding herself against me and I WAS NOT complaining, I wanted her so desperately.

"Lushka." We were getting pretty hot with our make out session and she sounded as if she wanted me to take her out here right now, out in public. "I want you so bad."

I pulled away slightly, breathing pretty heavy myself. "I want you too, baby, but not here, and not yet. I don't want anyone to see your body, but me." She gave me a look of disappointment. "Baby, I wanna make it special for the both of us, make it something to remember." I kissed the base of her neck, keeping my lips there. "It's taking every bit of me not to tear your clothes off, but not like this, not with cars going by every few seconds. Somewhere like a tropical island or far off land." I pulled us both up off the hood of the car, and started feeling her nails raking up my back, driving me wild. Damn I wish she wouldn't have done that. Now I wanted her even more than before, if that was possible.

"Like maybe Italy?" A smile crossed my lips as she looked up at me.

I'd seen her lips turn up into a smile as I leaned in to kiss her soft lips yet again. "Maybe." Her hands were in my hair pulling me forcefully in to her, and I knew how badly she wanted me. "Then again, maybe not. If we don't make it to the airport soon, I'll have to take you back home or pull off on a side road and find some place to take you and not make it memorable."

"With you, it will be memorable." Her breathing was erratic, and I could smell her arousal, though I didn't need to, as she still ground herself against me.

We hurried back in the car, and drove off toward the airport. Once we arrived, we had about fifteen minutes to spare before our flight was to leave. We walked in holding hands, and me carrying both of our bags. I have a feeling that I'll need to buy a huge suitecase for the return flight home. I plan on buying Conner anything and everything she wants when we have free time away from the others.

As we boarded the plane, I noticed that we wouldn't be sitting together and was a bit disappointed by the seating arrangements that were made. "I think the two of you could use some cooling off." Grandpa Edward told us. "You'll be sitting with us, Lushka. While, Conner, you'll be sitting with the other pack members."

"But why can't we sit together?" Conner spoke before I did. The link we shared was like no other had ever had.

"The seating arrangements were already in place before we left the house." I'd seen Conner put on her sad face for Grandpa. "I'm sorry Conner, but we're not going to change things."

_It'll be alright, love._I thought to her.

_Think we can sit together later on?_ She thought.

"No you can't." Grandpa told her as he read our thoughts to each other. "I think the two of you can live without the other for a short time.

Conner then looked up at me with her sad eyes again, and all I could do was hold her close to me. "It'll be okay, sweetie." I whispered into her hair. "We'll still be close, just not close enough." I walked her over to her seat, which could turn out bad, but you never know what's gonna happen when you sit next to Uncle Seth. Then again, Uncle Embry was on her other side to keep the peace between them.

We arrived in New York, in order to catch the International flight out, but, we had an hour delay, which gave Conner and myself time to spend together. We went to eat at one of the airports many restaurants, and I decided to surprise her with an 'I heart New York' tee-shirt that made her giggle.

When it was time to board the plane, again we were seperated. After the plane took off, I listened to her and what she was talking or arguing about to Uncle Embry or Uncle Seth. I finally heard her tell her dad that she had to go to the bathroom, in which I didn't waste much time walking back to go myself. I'm sure she didn't notice when I walked right past her. She was too involved with having an intense argument with Uncle Seth about how to go to the bathroom on a big jet. She didn't buy any of his suggestions, such as buckling up while she went, just in case there was turbulance while she was in there. Man, does he ever crack me up! I finally heard the other door close, knowing it was my Conner in the room across from me. I walked out of the bathroom, and waited by her door. As soon as the door unlocked, and opened, I pushed it open, pushing Conner back in, having one hell of a make out session. We weren't gonna do much, just drive each other crazy until we landed ten hours or so later. Plus, I wasn't planning on taking her virginity on a plane. I wanted it to be a hell of a lot more memorable for both of us then that. I know Grandma Esme renovated a house not too far from Volterra before I was born. I'd only been there once, when the castle had been over ridden with vampires, and dad, Jake Jr., and I couldn't stand the stench. I think that's the place I'll take her, since it looks run down and condemed on the outside, but is so beautiful on the inside. Grandma Esme had such brilliant artistic ablities, and someday I want her to use her brilliance in my house. Well, that is, if Conner agrees to it.

Knowing that Conner was on the plane with me had gotten me through the entire flight until we landed. And the second we were off the plane and into the airport, we were sort of all over each other. We couldn't do much since we were in a public place, and that there were both of our relatives watching us.

The entire group of us rented cars; my vampire family led in one car, the La Push wolved in another, which left Conner and me. We held hands and talked the whole hour and a half drive to Volterra, but as we arrived at the castle, our talking came to an abrupt hault. I parked the car, noticing three familiar faces as they stood waiting for us, while Conner only knew two of them; Grandma and Grandpa Black.

I knew she was going to ask before she even said anything. "Who's with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"That's our Aunt Paige." I answered leaning over for a kiss. "I'm warning you now, she's gonna try to hit on me just to get you pissed off."

"Got it." She whispered looking at me, smiling after I kissed her again. "Uhm, would you help me out of the car, please."

"Why certainly, my lady." I pulled away, opening the door when she touched me.

_You will be rewarded handsomely._ The smile that crossed her lips was devious and coniving. I had to laugh.

As I closed the drivers side door, I walked to the front of the car to help my lovely maiden out of the car when Paige walked in front of me. "Sorry, Paige. No time to talk. I have my imprint to help out of the car."

"I think she's capable of doing that herself, lover." I knew she said that to get a rise out of my love, someone to start a war with, but little did Paige know that my Conner would tear her apart if it came to that.

Pushing Paige out of my way, I walked to the passenger side of the door, helping my love escape the confines of her entrapment. I held out my hand, after opening the door for my beautiful princess. The smile that she had given me was reward enough, but as she stood, I was rewarded in the only way that my Conner could reward me. She rewarded me with her lips gently on mine at first, her hands reaching for my hair, deepening the kiss. I swear I heard growling as Conner and I stood there, pretty much making out in front of them all. Im pretty sure that a kiss like this would make Grandpa's Carslisle and Edward blush if they could. Soon, the growling got a little more intense, I don't know if it was dad, Uncle Embry, or the beauty I was kissing. Then again, it could have been Paige, jealous of who I was attached at the lips too.

We finally pulled apart, smiling at each other. We heard everyone walking to the castle and I knew we needed to follow so I could show Conner her room, which, fortunately was right next to mine. The only thing that was between us was our shared bathroom. After the Cullen's took over the castle, the women took over the remodeling of the dungeons.

Conner's POV

Walking to the dungeons-or sleeping quarters, seemed like it took forever, but, since I was holding Lushka's hand, it made it easier. Once we reached the rooms, Lushka opened a door and put our bags down. "This is your room." He smiled down at me, lovingly, kissing the top of my head. He then walked over to the wardrobe in the room, pulling out sheets and blankets bringing them to the bed to be made. "I'll help you, if you help me."

I had a smirk on my face, but answered. "I guess that sounds fare enough." As we made the bed, we talked a little about how I liked the flight. I would have liked for it to have been shorter, since I was either doing school work, sleeping, or arguing with Uncle Seth. Geesh, can that guy ever be annoying!

After my bed was made, we walked out int othe hall, and I notice a picture hanging directly across from my door. Automatically, I let go of Lushka's hand, walking toward the picture. Touching the glass, tears started forming in my eyes as I stared at the person who was staring back at me- my brother, Lee. "He was a great fighter, Kineks." Lushka said as he gently placed his hands on my shoulders. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him."

I turned to look up at him as the tears streamed freely from my eyes. "I miss him so much. He was my favorite brother. He always came over to play with me."

"Your mom and I miss him too, Conner." I could tell that my dad was choked up. "He's with the Great Spirits, watching over us, and I'm sure Lee is keeping a close eye on you."

"I never got to say goodbye to him, daddy." I started crying harder , and dad wrapped his arms around me. "I remember fighting with him before you all left and…daddy, I never got to tell him I was sorry."

"He knows you love him." Dad told me as he pulled away and wiped my tears. "I remember him talking about you to anybody who would listen to him when we went to Germany. He loved you very, very much."

"I want to go see him, daddy."

"You know we can't."Dad told me as a tear escaped his eye. "You know our custom is, that if we visit any of our dead relatives, they will come to haunt us. I think that we should leave your brother at peace."

"Yes, sir." Dad kissed the top of my head and went off to meet up with the others. I walked to Lushhka's room, and watched as he sat on the edge of his unmade bed with his hands covering his face. "Lushka?"

He turned away from me, wipping his eyes with his arm so I coudlnt see. Then he turned back with a smile. "You okay, sweetie?"

I nodded and started walking over to him. "I want to go see him, but dad said I can't."

He nodded, "The Spirit thing. Dad told me about that when I was younger, but Grandpa Edward said he'd gone to visit his parents many times, and no harm has come to him."

"So, do you think we can go visit his grave? I need to appologize to him."

"We'll find a way." He pulled me on his lap, kissing me passionately. "But, right now, we need to head upstairs and get filled in on what the plan is for the day."

Quickly we made his bed, then went upstairs to the meeting room were the others were waiting for us. Uncle Carlisle told us we had the remainder of the day to site see and some of tomorrow before those who are seeking counsil come.

"Lushka, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Paige asked as she walked over to the two of us.

I decided I needed to appologize to Uncle Jazz, since I hadn't yet, but kissed Lushka before I left him. "I'm gonna talk to Uncle Jazz." This time Lushka pulled me to him, kissing me to prove a point to Paige. Someone cleared their throat, we didn't care, it was probably Paige anyway. After a few minutes we pulled away smiling at one another.

"I love you, Kineks." His hands were on my face, his eyes seeing nothing but me, and me seeing nothing but him.

"I love you too." I replied, smiling, kissing him one more time. I walked over to Uncle Jazz, who was waiting for me with a smile, his arms open for me to walk into. "I'm sorry I attacked you the other day."

He kissed my neck, which made me giggle. "You have nothing to appologize for." He told me as he pulled away from me. "Watching you fighting Jacob and your father made me want to get in on it too. It's been a while since I fought with someone other than Emmett."

"I love you, Uncle Jazz." I said smiling at him.

"I love you as well, Conner." He held on to my hands. "You know, it's been a long time since I fed off a human." His smile was genuine, reminding me of years ago.

I pulled up my sleeve, offering my arm to him. "I'm doing this because I don't wanna see you in pain, Uncle Jazzy."

He let out a laugh. "It's been a long time since you've called me that." He kissed the crook of my elbow, "Why don't you go get ready to go site seeing with Lushka. I know you'll love it. _And,_ take this." He handed me a credit card. "Buy anything you want, it's unlimited. Plus, I know you'll need a bigger suite case for the plane ride home, so get one of those too."

"Thank you, Uncle Jazzy. You're my favorite."

"Go get ready."He told me. "Alice has something in the wardrobe for you to wear when you go out. I think she said something about it grabbing a certain persons attention."

I noticed that Lushka and Paige were still talking, even though it was a little too touchy feely on Paige's part, I departed for the dungeons to go out with Lushka.

I entered my room, closing the door, then walked over to the wardrobe to find what Aunt Alice bought for me to grab Lushka's attention even more. I didn't know what to think when I pulled out a pair of leather pants with a leather halter top and a leather duster. Shrugging my shoulders, I put them on- all but the duster, and examined myself in the mirror.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Lushak's POV

After an exhausting talk with Paige, I went down to the dungeons to fine Conner. Instead of walking to my room and changing. I entered Connor's room to see her in the sexiest leather outfit imaginable. Conner didn't realize that I came in until I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hi." She said breathlessly.

Kissing her neck, I felt goosebumps rise from my touch. "You're so beautiful."

She turned around in my arms, wrapping hers around my neck. "You think so?" she asked as she pulled away. A growl escaped my lips as I looked down to her breasts, which were wanting to escape the confines of the top she had on. "Lushka?" She whispered, looking up at me. Leaning in to her, I kissed her.

Reluctantly I pulled away after a minute or two, "I want to take you out shopping and out to eat." I kissed her again, pulling away, regrettably for a second time. As I looked not into he eyes, but down at her chest I groaned out, "Would you cover this up," I touched her breasts, "So you don't drive me crazy."

I kept my hands there, wanting to take that damn top off her, though I knew she must be as hungry as I was. "That I can do." She smirked, but didn't move until I released my hands from her. She covered up finally with her duster that apparently Aunt Alice bought for only her, and we walked out into the hallway and into the reception area. I could smell Paige's scent before I could see her.

"Baby." Paige said as she blocked our way. "We need to finish our conversation." She was trying to be seductive and I looked over at Conner, who had a disgusted look on her face.

Paige again tried to start something she probably couldn't finish by touching my face, but Conner grabbed her hand before she even touched me. "We were just leaving." Conner about growled. "So, if you would kindly step aside, we would like to enjoy the rest of the day."

"Not until after I talke to my man." My head darted to Paige so fast, I thought I might have given myself whiplash.

"Paige, I'm your nephew, not your man." I could tell Conner was getting angry with her so I added, "Conner is my life. You will ever come between us."

"How could you say that to me after the night we shared together the last time you were here?" Yep, she was trying to get Conner so angry that she attacked. I have never seen anyone so dramatic as Paige.

"Paige, we never had anything together, so you can stop with the lies to have Conner break up with me." I had to come up with something, so I told her, "Conner and I are getting married soon."

"Where is her engagement ring then?" I swear, Paige is always the one to notice everything!

" I left it at home, where it's safe." Conner folled through with my lie. "I thought it would be wise not to wear it in case there is an altercation."

"I don't believe you." Paige about said in tears. She is such a drama queen and I'm sure Conner was noticing it as well. "How could you do this to me Lushka? She is just a child!"

I knew that would piss Conner off, and it sure as hell did. "He never loved you, Paige! You're our Aunt for crying out loud. Just stop with all this-this, what ever it is you're trying to do!"

Paige struck Conner across the face and when Conner looked back, she attacked, and you sure as hell cannot miss it when you see those blood red eyes of hers when she is pissed. And Paige noticed it too, since she started backing away, shocked at what she was seeing. "Mom!" She screamed though she didn't have to. "Daddy!"

They were both there in an instant. "What is it, Paige?" Grandma Jackie asked worried.

All Paige could do was stare, and point at Conner, then stutter, "Her-her eyes!"

Gandma Jackie looked at Conner who was still ready to strike. Grandma walked cautiously toward Conner. "I see you take after your momma, sweet pea. What happened?"

"She slapped me across the face. And, I noticed she wont fight her own battles after she starts them." Which is true, every time Paige thinks she can intimidate someone, and it doesn't work, she calls for mommy and daddy.

"Well, I guess I should let the two of you fight it out. I haven't seen what Cason had taught you." Grandma moved out of the way, and Conner didn't hesitate. Conner was on Paige, throwing her around like a rag doll. That was until Paige kicked Conner in the chest, throwing her back against a wall and knocking her out. Instantly, I ran to her, picking her up and placing her on the couch so she would be more comfortable.

"Kinecks…Kinecks? Talk to me, love." She still wasn't moving after ten minutes, then started hearing the others coming this way.

"Try talking to her through your thoughts, Lushka." Grandpa Edward suggested.

_Kineks?_

_Lushka?_

_Wake up, hon. I want to show you the city._

_I'm trying. Really, I am, Lushka. My head is killing me._

_Grandpa Edward will have someone get you some medicine. But, you need to wake up, baby._

_I love you, Lushka._

I leaned in to kiss her forehead. _I love you too, Conner. Now wake up, I have something special for you tonight._

_What is it?_

_Wake up and I'll show you. _ I wasn't about to tell or even think what my plans with her tonight would be. But they sure as hell were gonna be memorable.

Minutes later, she finally started stirring, then opening her eyes. "Conner?" Uncle Embry called." How are you feeling, baby girl?"

"Other than a headache, and you calling me baby, I'm fine, daddy." She smiled up at us.

"I think you need to go lie down in your room for a while." He was concerned, any father would be.

"Daddy, I'm fine, really." She said pulling herself up. "I want Lushka to take me out."

"You know I'll take good care of her, Uncle Embry." He knew what I meant. Imprints are our main priority, and nothing can keep us from protecting them.

Conner was brought some medicine, and after a few minutes she stood up ready to go. "Don't over do it, Conner." Uncle Embry told her.

"I won't, daddy. Love you." She said as we walked out the door.

I knew she was hungry after the incident, and so was I. "How about we eat, then do a little shopping?"

"I am pretty hungry." She said as we started walking. Abruptly she stopped as we walked past a window that had mannequins dressed up, and I knew what she was wanting to do.

"Lets go in." I said knowing I'd end up buying practically half the store. "I don't think I can handle you in this much more."

We looked around the store, I noticed Conner pulled dresses off the rack, looked at them, then put them back. To me, I think she was leery to pick something out, so I went off by myself pulling every dress out that she'd looked at.

I walked up behind her. "Come with me." I whispered as I grabbed her hand, pulling her to the dressing room. "I want to see you try all of these on." I didn't give her time to answer as I shut the door to the dressing room. After a few minutes she came out in the first dress she grabbed. I nodded in agreement, liking what she was wearing, then swished her off to go try on another. After appraising each of the first five that she had tried on, she came out in the sixth dress that she had picked out to put on. That's when I had her stop. She looked so beautiful in this dark tye-dyed dress that had wooden beads starting the tie, then material to tie around the back of her neck. It turned me on so bad that I went into the dressing room, grabbed the rest of the dresses, then paid for them without knowing what they would look like on her. For some reason, I knew she would be sexy in each and every one of them. I never let her change out of the dress she had on either.

I paid for them all, grabbed the bags in one hand, and her hand in the other as we left the store. A short distance away, there was a small Italian bistro and we entered hungrier than I'd ever been before. We were seated, handed menus, and after a few minutes I heard it being slapped against the table and Conner making a huffing noise. Slowly I put down my menu and looked at her. "What's the matter, love?" For the first time I was clueless as to why she had done that. Never before has a shifter put a menu- any kind of menu down so quickly.

She was averting my eyes, looking a little peeved. "I've never been out of the States until now."

Reaching across the table, I took her hands in mine. "Do you trust me enough to order for you?" I knew she did, but I wanted to have a little fun as I smiled across the table, into her beautiful eyes.

"You know I do, Lushka." She finally said looking at me in defeat.

CONNER'S POV

I trust Lushka with my life, but ordering food in a place I was a little leery about, kind of scared me. But, he ordered a lot of different dishes for me to try, even a real Italian pizza, which was awesome, but not as awesome as mom's. I tried every dish placed in front of me, but unlike my relatives (namely dad), I didn't shovel food in my mouth. Lushka ordered two or three dishes I wasn't particularly fond of, and he knew when I made a face, taking the plate away from me, eating it himself.

After paying the bill, which I couldn't understand the difference between American money and their currency, Lushka pulled me out of the restaurant, walking me back to the castle. I figured we'd go in and get ready for bed, but he put the bags in the trunk of the car, then opened the passenger door for me.

Standing by the car, looking stupid, I'm sure, I had to ask, "Where are we going?"

"Uhm, for a ride?" He answered sarcastically, waiting for me to get in. I rolled my eyes at him, but got in anyway.

Driving around the country side made me feel warm inside. Just thinking about our future together as we drove made me smile. Lushka ended up pulling up to a building that looked run down and condemned. Turned off the car and got out. I noticed the smirk on his face as he walked over to my side and oped my door.

"Why are we here?" I asked as he helped me out. "Are we planning on breaking in to this place?"

Laughing, he wrapped his arms around me."Grandma Esme go a hold of this place a long time ago. It only looks run down, until you get inside. This is one of the more unique places shes remodeled."

As promised, the second Lushka turned on the lights, it was beautiful beyond belief. Before I could take everything in though, Lushka pulled me close to him, picked me up and carried me into another room, laying me down. He kissed my lips, then moved away. I knew he was by the wall, but I couldn't quite make out what he was doing since my sight in the dark isn't as good as the others. I don't know why it's like that, but it I heard him striking something, noticing a match in his hand as he threw it into a fireplace, giving off light and heat. He then walked over to the side of the bed, climbing in, pulling me close to him.

He started rubbing my body, pulling my dress up so there wouldn't be any barriers between his hand and my skin. Our lips touched and I was wanting him so badly. MY hands forcefully pulled his shirt up, clawing gently at his chest, letting him know how badly I wanted him tonight, then I went to unbutton his pants. I didn't realize that my dress was completely removed until he started taking his clothes off.

"Conner, I love you so much." Lushka panted into my lips.

"I love you too, Lushka." I gasped as he ran his hand up to my breasts.

LUSHKA'S POV

She was so beautiful laying on the bed, completely naked by the light of the fire. I don't think she knew I had her dress off her shortly after joining her in the bed. I couldn't control my urges as a man any longer. I pushed her on her back, climbing on top of her taking her, knowing how badly she wanted this-me. Pressing my lips into hers, I gently penetrated her as we started making love. My advantage was I knew as I started thrusting myself into her that I could feel her pain, and pulled out, waiting for her to calm down to start again. Each time, I would pres a little bit further insider her, but Conner got discouraged, telling me to take her, no matter how bad it hurt. I did as she asked, thrusting my manhood in her I finally took her purity, making her mine, and me hers.

I stopped inside her, seeing tears forming in her eyes. "I'll wait, baby." I hated it when I knew she was in pain and I didn't want this experience to turn her off to this forever.

She pulled me down to her, kissing, knowing that she was ready for more. As I started in she moaned, "You're really big, Lushka." My hand roamed over her body, moving back up to her breasts, and heard a moan escape her lips. She was getting so wet, it turned me on even more.

"Only for you, my love." I whispered into her neck. "You are the only woman I will ever touch like this. I've waited my whole life for this moment with you." I pulled myself up, looking into her eyes. She then pulled me down to her, showing me how much she loved me.

I wanted to make love to her all night, but the great spirits thought better of that. After a few hours I exploded inside her, falling asleep in each others arms.

CONNER'S POV

After all those months of Lushka not staying at my house to sleep, this was absolute bliss. I can't put into words how he now made me feel. He had me feeling so many emotions I never thought imaginable. This time sleeping together was so different. Every time we'd fall asleep, and start sharing a dream together, we'd instantly wake up, making love to each other over and over again. And, as it goes, we didn't get a whole lot of sleep!

Early morning came and we got up, traveling back to the castle. We walked in, smelling food, so we headed to the kitchen where everyone was. We walked in to being greeted by everyone, especially the pack who kept shoveling food in their mouths- including dad.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to grace us with their presence." Uncle Jake! You sometimes wonder how many times Grandpa Billy dropped him on his head when he was a baby!

"Where were you two last night?" Dad asked as we sat down at the table and started piling food on our plates.

"We went for a ride through the country and found the house Grandma Esme fixed up." Lushka answered before I could.

"When are the visitors supposed to arrive?" I asked so no one would be the wiser of what happened between Lushka and myself.

"There usually isn't a distinct appointment made, Conner." Uncle Emmett told me with a smirk. "They'll get here when they get here."

"Thanks for pin-pointing that for me Uncle Emmett." I looked up at him as he looked smug about something. "Why are you smiling for anyway?"

Uncle Emmett started snickering as he watched the two of us. "Thinking of what you two might have been doing last night."

I decided to play with him a little. I put on my most devious smile. "Wouldn't you like to know!" Then I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "We talked and didn't get to sleep till late."

We finished eating, then Uncle Carlisle walked over to the both of us. "Why don't you two get a few more hours sleep. We'll come wake you when our guests arrive."

"Thanks Grandpa." Lushka grabbed my hand, but as I got up, I walked over to dad.

"Night, daddy." I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind, and kissed his cheek.

"Night, sweetie." He said kissing my arm.

Lushka and I started for the dungeons, figuring it would be safe to talk. "Did you think about last night while we were in there?" He never beat around the bush. Since the night before we left La Push he has become straight forward with me.

I smiled, looking up at him. "As much as I wanted to, I don't think I did. Did you?"

The shy smile he had gave him away. "I might have let a few things slip, but not enough for Grandpa Edward to freak out about and tell everyone."

We walked down to our rooms and stopped in front of my door. I looked up at him with a look that I would hope he would take as an invitation to sleep in the same bed with me again.

LUSHKA'S POV

Looking into Conner's eyes when we reached her room was so inviting. Too inviting. I wanted to join her just to touch her soft body, but I knew I couldn't. I gently touched her cheek. "We can't baby. I know how tired you are, and if we sleep together- well, we won't be sleeping."

"I understand." She whispered, wrapping her arms around me. When we left the house, she put on that tye-dyed dress again, and it still turned me on. I regretted telling her that we couldn't sleep together again. "I love you." I leaned in to kiss her before I went to my room.

"I love you too, baby." I opened her door, walking in with her. "Get some sleep, Kineks. I'll wake you when our visitors arrive."

A smile spread across her lips. "I hope you do." I kissed her one last time before I left for my room and crashed out in bed. That was until I was awoken by terrified screaming. I jumped out of bed running for her room, stopping dead in my tracks as I'd seen Uncle Embry consoling her. I heard her crying into his chest, "He's gone, daddy! Lushka's dead!" Followed by more of her cries of pain.

I was fighting back a growl, wanting to be the one holding her and not Uncle Embry. "What's going on?" As I tried to walk into her room, Grandpa Edward stopped me.

"Lets walk. I'll fill you in." Baffled, I walked with Grandpa wondering why he wanted to speak to me out there. "She's had a horrible nightmare. Thinking it was her fault you were killed in her dream."

"Grandpa, I need to show her I'm not dead!" I half growled.

"Uncle Jazz is going to try to calm her down. When he does have her calm enough, then you can go to her."

"No! No, no, no! I should be in there, reassuring her that I'm not dead!"

"Right now it isn't safe. Her thoughts are all over the place." He had his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from running back to her room. "From the fighting before we left to Embry and Cason, to what actually happened to her brother, and then to the two of you last night."

Getting frustrated I ran my hands down my face, feeling like I couldn't do anything for her, or at least being stopped from helping her. "I need to be in there." I finally walked back to the doorway, watching as Uncle Jazz worked his majic. I started walking to her where she was sitting up on the bed, being consoled still by Uncle Embry, and felt tears running down my cheeks.

Embry noticed me, pulling away from his daughter. "Someone else wants to hold you, Conner. I'll be right here for you if you need me."

"No daddy!" She cried as I took Embry's place. "If I can't have Lushka…" She let her tears go again, not finishing her sentence.

"Conner, it's okay, I'm right here."

"Oh, GOD! I can hear him now! What's wrong with me?"

"Kineks, look at me." I pulled her away slightly, picked her head up to look into my eyes. "Kineks, please look at me."

As she opened her eyes, her eyes widened with shock and gasped. "You're- you're not dead! Oh, Lushka! I thought I lost you!"

I pulled her back to me, kissing the top of her head. "The only one that will kill me is you, love. By heart attack…and it isn't easy giving a shape shifter one of those."

"I'm sorry, Lushka."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, baby. Now why don't you lay down and sleep."

She shook her head. "Not unless you stay with me." I turned to look for the others, but they were gone, and the door closed.

I climbed into bed, covering myself up, pulling her down close to me to comfort her. "Now sleep." I didn't really have to say anything, she was fast asleep in my arms. Neither one of us woke again until hours later when dad and Uncle Embry woke us.


	14. Chapter 14

**SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG. LOTS OF THINGS HAPPENING...THEREFORE I HAVE SENT YOU 2 CHAPTERS, WITH MORE ON THE WAY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY :)  
**

**CHAPTER 14**

**TROUBLE IS COMING**

**LUSHKA'S  
**

"Hey, kids." Dad said like we were just little kids napping together. "Our visitors are here."

"Take a shower. The Cullen's want you two up in the tower within the hour."

"Kay, daddy." Conner groaned into my chest.

Assuring dad and Uncle Embry I kept Conner close to me, my eyes still shut. "We'll be up soon."

Hearing them leave, I groaned and got out of bed. "I don't wanna get up." She was lying on her back with her eyes still closed.

"Me either, baby." I leaned over, kissing her lips. "We can take a shower together if you get up now."

Never in my life had I seen Conner get up so quickly. She ran to the bathroom and turned on the water. I was in there within seconds. We washed each other, only after we had quick shower sex.

**CONNER'S POV**

Waking up next to Lushka after my nightmare, it made me feel comforted. I thought I'd lost him, and was planning on ending my life if I didn't have him. To me, Lushka was irreplaceable.

After our shower, we dressed, and then walked up to the tower to greet our guests. When we opened the door to the tower, all heads shot in our direction. My eyes were not on the four strangers standing in the middle of the room, I was looking at my family.

Not liking the feeling I had, I know Lushka could feel what I was feeling too. He led me to two empty seats that I guess were meant for us. Looking over to Lushka after we sat down, he reassured me. _Things will be alright, love. Just wait and see what they want first before we start anything._

_I have a feeling they want us dead_. I thought to him. I watched them, noticing one watching me closely. _Lushka, that one is making me uncomfortable._ I had shown him a mental picture of the one that I didn't like.

_Listen and observe, love. They don't seem like much of a threat._

_Yet. _I smiled at him.

We all listened to what the four who came had to say, though mostly had idle chit chat, and it was becoming a little boring. That was until one of them turned, staring at me. This being pointed directly at me, growling. "Who does this child belong to?" He slowly walked toward me, and I slowly stood. Lushka started growling. I thought he was sitting behind me, but, it sounded as if he were growling in front of me.

"What's it any of your business who she belongs to?" It was Lushka asking. "She is here, and that's all that matters."

"She is human." The man said.

"And humans are never allowed in here." Another said. That's when I heard dad. He only growls at mom-no he growls at Angie and Merri when they're being difficult. But, he did growl.

Moving forward, toward the male Vampire, I decided to have some fun. "Would you like to take me as an afternoon snack?" I cocked my head to the side, waiting for them to get closer.

The growling had gotten louder as they surrounded me, but I knew the others were surrounding them. All except Paige, of course.

"If you're wishing to become a vampire, I'm afraid that's out of the question, child."

"Now why would I want to be a disgusting leech as you, when I'm already a dog? I felt cold hands on my arms, attempting to bite me. I struck, pushing him away from me. Feeling the others being pulled from me, I fought with a very muscular vampire. He was really pissing me off after he struck me across the face-not once, but twice. Neither hit fazed me, but I guess by the look on his face, my eyes apparently turned red.

Finally composing himself, he held his hands up in surrender, walking toward me slowly. "There is only one other who's eyes change like that. Might you are related to this other?"

Thinking about answering yes, I didn't trust them. "Possibly."

Hissing, the vampire growled again. "Answer me, child."

"Oh, calm down, Fredrick. She has to be related to the other." A female replied. "We should get your sister to appraise this child."

Lushka had his arms around me, protecting me from the leeches. "You sound as if she is an artifact in need of having a name for whatever it is you want her to be."

Turning to face the male-Fredrick, I spoke again. "Bring your sister here. I would enjoy meeting her, then killing her ugly brother." That got hisses from all four of our visitors.

Remaining silent since the beginning of our fight, Uncle Carlisle interjected. "Bring your sister if you would. If it will stop you from killing any of my family."

"She isn't far." Another vampire told Uncle Carlisle. "She has been scouting. We will fetch her, and bring her back within the hour."

Starting to walk out the door, Fredrick hissed and snapped at me. I laughed at him, then replied, "No need to flirt, I'm spoken for."

Once they were gone, Lushka turned to me. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Feeling confused, I answered, "No…I was protecting you." Then I felt angry with him. "I don't need you to protect me. You should…" I didn't have a chance to finish; he pulled me into him, hugging me as if he were to lose me.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Kinecks." His voice soft and caring.

"No, Lushka…I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. It's just-just…"

"Don't worry about it, baby." He kissed my neck, but pulled away placing his forehead on mine, staring straight into each other's eyes. "I don't love you any less."

"Lushka, I felt so confused."

Uncle Edward spoke. "I'm not sure which one it had been, but we were all feeling it as well." We looked over at him. "I believe it might have been Fredrick. I noticed when he hit you, I started feeling that way."

"You're right, Edward. I had a difficult time trying to calm everyone. He was extremely angry."

"But, why, Uncle Jazz? He didn't even know me."

Uncle Carlisle pondered, "Maybe he had run across your relatives at one time, maybe hand an altercation with Cason?" He looked over at dad, who shook his head no.

"We've always been together." Dad answered. "We've never come across any of those leeches that were here."

"Then we shall wait for Fredrick's sister to arrive." Uncle Carlisle said. "Maybe we know her."

With the rest of us left in the room, Uncle Carlisle and Uncle Jake went downstairs to wait for the return of the vampires. We didn't have to wait long. I was sitting on Lushka's lap, silently talking to him when they returned.

"They're right through here." We heard Uncle Carlisle say as he opened the door to let the visitors back in. "They'll all be very surprised to see you!"

"Elizabeth!" Lushka said. "I'm sorry, babe. I need to great this friend with a hug." I smiled, stood and watched Lushka not walk, but run to her, pick her up in his arms and twirl her around. "This is awesome! How have you been?"

My smile faded as I watched the two. She answered, "Very well, I must say. Though, I have been waiting for you to come back to France to take me on another date."

Sitting down, feeling like an outsider, Uncle Edward sat beside me. "No need to be worried, Conner. She is just an old family friend."

"Yeah, I'm sure she is to Lushka." Yes, I was very jealous. "Seems as if everyone knows her."

"She fought with us long ago in Germany, when we went to help your family with a few male werewolves and vampires that wanted to kill your female relatives."

Already making up my mind that I didn't like her. "She knew, Lee?" Watching this Elizabeth and Lushka talking; touching each other and hugging… it made me want to rip out her eyes.

Looking over at dad, who had a smile on his face, he turned to glance at me, and I noticed he was taken aback by me. Giving him a quizzical look, he pointed to his eyes.

"Now tell me, who is the one to scare my big brother?" Elizabeth asked grabbing my attention. I felt all heads shoot in my direction, but I wasn't looking at them. I was looking at Uncle Edward, who for some reason had a grin on his face.

Finally I stood, towering over this girl. "Apparently I did."

She looked up at me, and then smiled. "Yes, I do know your mother." She reached up to touch my face "So much of Cason is within you." She looked at dad adding with heavy sarcasm, "And that's a good thing." Everyone laughed; I even snickered knowing I did have a lot of dad in me too.

"Mom tells me I have dad's attitude."

"I am very sorry for that, dear." She grinned up at me. "May I ask your name, young one?"

"Conner." I guess she wasn't too bad. At least she didn't want to attack me. I didn't feel like killing anyone…unless her brother pissed me off again.

"Leaning in to smell me, she pulled back. "You have a mate, do you not?" Looking at her strangely, I didn't answer.

"She does." Lushka answered, walking toward me. As he approached, he wrapped his arms around me. "I imprinted on her about five months ago."

Paige had to open her big mouth. "Apparently they're getting married soon." Lushka and I had talked about her when we ate last night, and he explained to me how dramatic she can be at times. This is one of those times with her voice sounding as if she were ready to cry.

Elizabeth smiled at the both of us, but our family had to be in a bit of shock. "Congratulations to you both. But, I must ask, Conner, where is it that you fit in with your brothers? I do not recall Cason having any females."

Dad must have composed himself to answer. " Cas had been injured in another fight after Germany. Back in the states. During her healing time, we had both forgotten about her not phasing, and we ended up with twins, then Conner." I didn't know he was beside me, but I felt his hand on my face. "She's our baby."

"How old are you, Conner? I'd guess around nineteen or twenty."

My grin had gotten brighter. "No, not yet." I giggled a little, "I'm eleven."

"We seem to think…" Uncle Edward said, "…that Conner has equal parts of both Embry and Cason. She has, I believe fully matured as Embry had, but has Cason's ability to fight in her human form as well as her wolf form, and can change her eye color in a heartbeat sometimes."

"Well, then. I guess we have come here for no reason." Elizabeth spoke. "Your mother is extraordinary. We had battled alongside her in Germany."

I felt tears forming in my eyes, and I had to look down. "You knew my brother, didn't you?"

"Conner…" Dad whispered as he leaned in to kiss the side of my head. "This is not the time to ask questions, sweetie."

"Sorry, daddy."

"If it's alright, I would like to take Conner to her room." Lushka pulled me to him even tighter than he had me. "I feel as if it's getting to be a bit too much for her."

Looking up at him, I thought, _I'm fine._

_I think you need a few minutes away from this. Your mind is on Lee, and I want to help you through it._ He looked up at the others, "We'll be back after we get this sorted out."

**LUSHKA'S POV**

Conner and I walked out into the hallway where she completely broke down in my arms. "It's my fault, Lushka. It's all my fault he's dead."

"Conner, it isn't your fault. You weren't there, hell, you weren't even old enough to fight yet."

"It is my fault. I fought with him…"

"Baby, you fought. I understand that, but, you can't blame yourself." I rubbed her back, rocking her back and forth in my arms. "Let's go downstairs and I'll tell you about the entire fight."

Reaching the main room, we sat on the couch facing one another. Conner, still in tears laid her head on the couch, waiting for me to begin my recollection of the fight the day Lee had died. As I thought about starting what went on that day, Conner butted in. "Don't beat around the bush, Lushka. I'm a big girl and I can handle it."

Nodding, I started in. "On the day that we fought these vampires and werewolves, everybody was psyched, including me. We-meaning Lee and I had never really encountered any big fights like this. The both of us were ready to kill anything and everything in our paths.

"When the fighting started, we were both counting our kills to see who killed more than the other. " She smiled at me, knowing how competitive her brother was. "We searched for those hiding, but we went in separate directions." I had to look down, knowing the worst was to come. "Lee-he found five of them hiding in a big push, and he wanted them all to himself, or that's what his thoughts were. They had all attacked him at once. I tried like hell to make it to where he was and help him, but, by the time all of us got to him…"I had to take a second to compose myself. "…Lee was dying. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandpa Edward and I were there for him while the others killed those who attacked him. Your mom and dad came back minutes later, dressed, and in their human forms to be with him." Taking a chance, I glanced up at Conner, who was in tears. I was in a little better shape, but I knew I had tears running freely down my face as well. "They all bit him-infecting him. I guess they knew it would kill him. He told your mom and dad that he loved you, and that he should have listened to his bratty baby sister. Conner, you were his favorite, and after he died, I wanted to meet you. But, I had never had the chance until the day I imprinted on you." I touched her cheek, wiping all her tears away. "I know you never really had the chance to say goodbye to him, so on our way home, you and I are gonna take a side trip to Germany, so you can…I don't know, I guess see where it he died."

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded and she continued. "Why didn't your mom suck the venom out of him?"

"She wanted to-I think she even tried. But, she pulled away after a few minutes telling us that she'd kill him since he was bitten in so many places. He died peacefully, and even joked that he was a better fighter than I was. I never let him know that he was.

"After about a month or two of mourning Lee's death, Uncle Emmett forced me to fight him. He pushed me mentally one day, and what he said hit me and hit me hard. I attacked-and it was a good thing that my family was around, or I think I would have killed him."

Touching my hands, she brought them to her face. "Show me that day."

And I did. Starting with the two of us joking around, before the fighting started, and then to the fun we had during the fight. Lee and I counting our kills, and then as we hunted apart from each other showing her his thoughts when he was attacked. How I ran as hard as I could, but it was too late for any of us to save him. Tears were streaming down both our faces. "He was my brother too, baby." I choked out, pulling her close to me, smelling her scent to calm me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into my neck. "I never meant for you to relive that."

"There are good memories too." I had to laugh as I remembered one day we patrolled together shortly after I phased. "I was around the age of fifteen, and we were playing hide and seek." I felt her body jiggle and I knew she was laughing. "Well, you know it isn't easy hiding from another wolf, and when you see them when you hide, let's just say he found me in minutes. It was a lot of fun. Times I will never forget."

Conner pulled away, looking into my eyes. "We did that together too. Lee always liked to be in on my training, even in our human forms when mom would show me how to fight." She wiped more tears away and laughed a little harder. "He volunteered to be our practice dummy. I broke his arm and both his legs, cause he wouldn't fight back." Then she started crying uncontrollably again. "We fought about that, Lushka. We fought about him not attacking me, cause he didn't want to hurt me." Starting to laugh, I knew I was pissing Conner off. "It isn't funny." She started slapping me, and she knew I wouldn't hit her back either. "Come on, fight back!"

Picking her up, wrapping her legs around me I started walking. "I'll fight you in my room." She was still fighting with me, hitting where ever she could on my body. I entered my room, throwing her forcefully on the bed. Climbing on top of her, I growled. "I won't beat you, Conner. I have other ways of torturing you."

Pulling her clothes off forcefully, I pulled myself off her taking off mine. "I don't want you now, Lushka!" her eyes weren't red, so I knew I could push her. We both needed release, and seeing her naked on my bed turned me on.

Slowly, I climbed on her, spreading her legs. "I think you do." I whispered as I reached her lips. "I know you won't hurt me."

Starting to push me away, she growled, "No, I don't want to." Then she looked into my eyes, then down to my lips and pulled me in to her.

Feeling our bodies as we made love felt so right. So tight, so wet and very wanting. As we made love, she made me feel complete, and all I wanted to do was make her happy. During our time in bed, she started showing me images. How I made her feel as we made love. Suddenly, she had shown me the image of her being with child, and I knew that she wanted to stop phasing and bare my children.

_I want to marry you first, Kinecks._ I though as I made love to her more. _But, I do want to practice a lot before we make a baby together._

_I'll wait._ I pulled away, looking into her eyes. _I like the idea of practicing._ Her smile was beautiful.

I started growling, as I made love to her harder, exploding inside her like I have since we started our sexual relationship. "Kinecks, I love you so very much." I whispered lying beside her on the bed.

"I know you do." She leaned over kissing my lips, pulling herself closer to me. "And I love you more than anything in this world."

"I know this isn't the best place to ask you this, but, will you marry me?" I couldn't tell by the expression on her face, though when she pressed her lips wantonly to mine, I heard 'yeses" reverberate in my mind, and I pulled her closer to me if that was possible. We broke away, not because we wanted to, but I had to speak. "I'll do this right when we get home. I have a ring picked out for you, but I need to get it at the jewelers."

"I'll wait patiently." She whispered. "Just knowing that you want me to marry you is enough. To know I'll be your wife, and carry your children, I don't need a ring to show everyone how much I love you."

"And here I thought you'd be pissed that I didn't have a ring for you now." We both laughed and I knew we had to join the others, or at least get dressed. "We need to join the others before they get suspicious."

Letting out a deep sigh, she knew she had to. "I know we need to, I just don't want to."

"I don't want to either, baby. But we do have to let them know that you're okay."

**CONNER'S POV**

After Lushka told me everything, I felt ashamed for feeling like I was the only one who lost a brother. The whole pack lost a brother in Lee. I could see and feel the sadness in Lushka's eyes and voice as he told me about what had gone on that day. The only thing different about the whole thing with Lee's death, was that they got to say goodbye and I didn't.

We dressed, then walked to find the others, but didn't have to look far. They were all gathered in the main entrance area, apparently the visitors were leaving. "Hopefully soon we will all meet again." One of the vampires told the others.

Elizabeth must have caught mine and Lushka's scent since she turned quickly to see the two of us standing in the threshold to the entrance to the dungeons. "Conner, it has been an honor to meet you." She was in front of me in the blink of an eye. "Give your mother our best regards. I would love to have enjoyed visiting with her while we were here. But, to know that she has past so many of her traits to you-you look so much like both your mother and father. We will have to meet again to get to know each other better."

Smiling down at her, I replied. "Deal."

She turned to the others. "We must get going. Be safe, and we will meet you again in a few months to talk again. Carlisle, I'll call you to let you know how things turn out."

With a nod from Uncle Carlisle, our visitors left. Uncle Edward was the first to speak after their departure. "We have a few days until our flight home returns."

I looked up at Lushka, and he knew what it was I wanted. "Conner and I were planning on taking a side trip to Germany before returning home."

"Conner…" Dad didn't sound harsh, but I could sense his sadness and he knew why. Dads just know a lot without a word being spoken.

Looking over at him, I was sad to know that he didn't want me to say goodbye to my brother. "Daddy, I need to say goodbye to him." He nodded letting me know that it was okay for us to go.

We turned to walk back down to the dungeons when he stopped us. "One condition, Lushka. You watch her every second you're there, and don't bring her back pregnant."

"Daddy!" I was shocked.

"It isn't a secret with Edward around." Uncle Jake chuckled. "When he cringes…you just know. Then when you catch Jasper frozen to his spot and shakes his head, it's pretty obvious."

I think my face turned ten shades of red, and I had to look away. "But hearing the two of you just a bit ago was answer enough." Uncle Edward threw out.

"Go and enjoy your visit to Germany." Uncle Carlisle told us. "We'll meet you when you arrive back in Washington."

Lushka and I then walked quickly to our rooms to pack our things. We said goodbye to everyone, but I saved daddy for last. "Love you, daddy." I hugged him and he hugged me tightly.

"Be safe my sweet child." Dad kissed the side of my head, hugging me even tighter. "It's against my better judgment-sending you to see your brother's burial site, but I know that you need your closure too. And you need to move on. "

"If I see him, and he follows us, I'll make sure to have him haunt you too." I giggled as dad pulled away from me.

He started laughing, saying, "We'll have him scare the living hell outta your sisters."

"I'll make sure to tell him." I kissed dad and walked out the door with Lushka. As we got in the car, heading back to the airport, we started talking. "Do you think Lee will haunt us?"

"No." Lushka answered truthfully. "Lee died an honorable death. I think he's at peace, but, I don't know if he'd tell you goodbye or not."

When we arrived in Germany, we made our way north. Lushka told me we were staying with my mom's relatives, who I've never met. We stayed and talked for the day-well, Lushka did, and I didn't know any German. My relatives tried to get us to sleep in separate rooms that night, since we weren't married, but Lushka told them I suffer from nightmares when I'm alone, and they wanted to keep us very far apart.

The next morning we ate breakfast and then headed out on foot to find my brothers grave site. "We aren't very far." Lushka told me as we slowed down. He looked around and we moved to the west.

Suddenly I froze when I saw something move in the distance. Lushka sensed my leeriness. _Something is out here Lushka. _I was looking for signs of movement, and listening for any noise out of the ordinary.

_Your relatives were saying that there have been strange happenings around here. _He thought to me as we started to walk again. _ The woman-your Aunt had told me that the cows and horses on their land, and surrounding areas have come up dead. It used to be sporadic, but now-now it seems to be happening more and more._

_Do you think it's a co en of vampires trying to scare my relatives?_

_I don't think it's any vampires. I think it's one being. Your Aunt said that there are some drained of blood, and others have been found cleaned to the bone._ "Here we are, Kinecks." He stopped me facing a small, but beautiful headstone that read: Lee Markus Call, Born February twentieth, two thousand fourteen. Died August thirtieth, two thousand forty-nine.

"I'll keep watch while you talk to your brother." He whispered turning away from me to watch.

Walking closer to the headstone I knelt down. Tears started forming in my eyes. "I miss you, Lee. I miss having you in my life." I choked out a light laugh. "Guess who imprinted on your baby sister?" I heard something in the distance and instantly stood. The noise was coming close to us.

Lushka was by my side instantly. "I know you're here. Show yourself!" His growl was menacing and it somewhat scared me.

Catching a scent, which was odd, reminded me of my brother, though it was sweet like a vampires. Cautiously this being stepped out from behind some brush that was nearby. "Bubby?" I whispered in utter shock.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**SURPRISE!**

Watching this being…I mean person, he looked exactly like Lee. "Who are you and why did you call me that?"

I started to walk toward him when Lushka grabbed my arm. "Be cautious, love. I don't think he remembers you."

"Lushka…?" He asked Lushka's head shot directly to Lee.

"You remember me?" Lushka asked as Lee moved slightly closer.

A smile spread across Lee's face, as he nodded. "I do, brother." He ran to Lushka, hugging him, and Lushka doing the same.

"What-how-Lee…we thought you were dead!" Lushka was a dumbstruck as I was.

"I don't know what the hell happened." Lee started after he pulled away from Lushka. "All I remember is digging myself out of that grave, and thirsty as hell for blood."

"It's been too long, brother." Lushka told him. "But, you're not warm anymore. What are you- a leech now?"

Lee laughed a boisterous laugh. "I can phase too. It's really fucking screwed up! I'm half vampire, half shape shifter."

"Lushka?" I interrupted, as they both turned to where I was standing. "Would that mean he's like your mom?"

"Who are you?" Lee growled at me.

"I'm your baby sister."

"Conner? You can't be Conner. She's only a little girl." Lee said flabbergasted. He walked toward me and once he was in front of me he stared into my eyes.

Smiling at him, I recalled something he used to call me. "You used to call me your hybrid mutt."

He laughed. "No, I didn't." he touched my cheek with his hand as he always used to, and then smiled at me. "I usually called you…"

"Pea." We said simultaneously. His arms were around me so fast, that I couldn't take in a deep breath before he squeezed me like a boa constrictor.

"Can't…breathe…Bubby!" I gasped. He instantly let go.

"Sorry, Pea. I forgot how slow you are." He sniggered.

"You finally want to fight me?" I asked ready.

"I would never hurt you, Pea."

"Can we take this reunion somewhere dry?" Lushka asked. "Maybe to a hotel or something?"

We all ran back to my relatives' house as fast as we could tell them goodbye and grabbing our bags and leaving Lee in the car. As we drove to the city, Lee spoke up. "So, how did you two meet? And, what have I missed out on?"

"You missed Paige wanting to jump my bones for the millionth time." Lushka told him as I heard Lee in the back gagging. "Yeah, she was pissing off your sis when we were in Volterra."

"She wanted to have sex with her nephew!" I half gagged half growled.

"So, tell me what happened to the two of you. When did you imprint on my adorable baby sister?" Lee was in the middle of the back seat with his head between mine and Lushka's staring at us waiting for one of us to answer.

Both Lushka and I stared at each other for a few seconds, and then I started. "Mom and dad were training Angie, Merri and me how to fight vampires if we ever came across one. "Well…" I giggled. "We caught a scent, and mom and dad ran after it leaving us three in what they thought was a safe place. I guess he was closer to us than mom and dad thought, cause when the three of us saw it, our dear sisters ran like scared little bunnies, leaving me there all alone." Lushka and lee started growling. "I wasn't scared, cause I knew mom and dad would come running. Uncle Jake and Lushka were at the Cullen's patrolling and they couldn't get there fast enough." Looking at Lushka his eyes became sad. "I taunted it, and attacked, but it came at me, picked me up, and threw me against a rock or something. I remember being in a lot of pain and was phased back into my human body. I couldn't think of anything but how much it hurt."

It was Lushka's time knowing that I couldn't finish. "She lying on the ground screaming, naked as the day she was born, but I really wasn't thinking about that. I was only thinking about killing that thing that attacked my pack sister. After your dad, my dad and I killed the damn thing, did I walk back to see if this…" He grabbed onto my hand and smiled at me. "…beautiful young lady was alright. The second I caught a glimpse of her, I imprinted."

Lee started laughing hard, and tried to speak through it. "You…imprinted…on my…" He was laughing so hard I thought he'd pee his pants! "…on my…naked baby sister!"

Turning around in my seat, I stared at him and punched him in the family jewels. His laughter somewhat stopped and I was satisfied. He still laughed, but he was doubled over. "Guess I didn't hit you hard enough."

"Oh, fuck no, Pea. That fucking hurt!" I went to punch him again, but he grabbed my hand. "Want a broken hand?"

"Only if I can hurt you-you fucked up freak!" I growled.

Lee held my fist in his hand, and just stared at me. "Holy shit! When the hell did your eyes start changing?"

"What color are they?" I had to ask, but I almost knew what color they were.

"You're angry, right, hon?" I nodded toward Lushka. "It happens once in a while." He told Lee. "After her birthday this year, she was upset with me. I couldn't stay with her at night when she started developing so quickly, and her eyes were brown for months until just about a week ago."

"Shit!" Lee was awestruck. "You're the only one-like mom?"

"The Cullen's-well, Uncle Edward-he seems to think that I have equal parts of mom and dad." I looked up at him smiling. "I'm eleven and a half almost, and I look like I'm eighteen!"

Sniggering, I could tell Lee was remembering things. "Only saw mom's eyes turn red once, and I wasn't the one to piss her off." Then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I was confused as to why he thought it was funny mom's eyes changed.

"She was pissed at dad for some reason or another! She took him outside, and literally kicked his ass! And you know dad-he never fights mom."

"I'm the same way." Lushka said as we pulled into a big hotel parking lot. "I won't hit Conner. I guess it's an imprint thing."

"Now that isn't true, Lushka." I smiled at him thinking about only a few nights ago.

"You liked it though." He leaned over kissing me gently on the lips before getting out of the car.

"Eww! I don't wanna hear about my baby sister and my brother having sex!"

**LUSHKA'S POV**

When we reached the hotel, I got out, meeting Lee and Conner on the passenger side of the rental. I took Conner's hand in mine walking in and getting out rooms. I guess I was preoccupied with talking and getting our rooms, but Conner noticed something, and after getting the key to our room, Conner rushed me away to the elevators. "What are you in a hurry for, Kinecks?"

"Are you blind?" Conner rolled her eyes at me. "Lee imprinted on that girl!"

"What?" I was never this dumb struck before. It's possibly the reasoning I do not pay attention because I already have someone.

"Great Spirits!" She raised her head to the sky, looking so beautiful. "Please help this-my imprinter to…to notice things, like when…" She turned to me growling. "…his pack brother imprints!"

We reached the elevator and I slammed her against the wall once the door had closed. "I only see you, baby." I kissed her neck, knowing it would turn her on. "I don't wanna think, hear, or see anyone but you."

"And, I love you too, my Lushka." For being so young, she is beyond her years. As we waited to arrive on our floor, we were on each other. I haven't been able to taste her for one night, and it drove me insane. I loved when she would rake her nails across my back when she was turned on.

Reaching the floor, the doors opened and we exited. Of course, our room was the very last one in the hall, which seemed to take forever to get there. Unlocking the door, I bent over, picked Conner up, throwing her over my shoulder, slamming the door shut, and carried her to the bed. Throwing her forcefully on the huge bed I thanked the Spirits Lee wanted a room of his own. I wanted to be with my Conner-alone.

Climbing on top of her, I pushed her shirt up, kissing her stomach, moving toward her inviting lips. I couldn't pass up the chance to take her bra off, and I did just that, but I bit it off with my teeth. "Now you're gonna have to buy me a new bra." Smiling as she panted, I reached her nipples biting on them gently. I could make love to her all night long, since I had missed out on it last night, staying with Conner's distant relatives.

Finally as I reached her lips, her shirt completely off, I told her, "I'll buy you all the bras you want, but, I'd rather you not were one at all." My lips on hers, teasing her, I pulled away. "Then again, I'd rather see you with nothing on." As I tried to take her pants off, I didn't realize she had mine pushed down to my knees, and my shirt ripped in half.

Not thinking about anything but loving Conner; me hard as a rock and ready to make love to her, someone knocked on the door. Neither of us answered, we were too preoccupied with each other. "Dammit you two! Open the fucking door!" Could Lee have picked a more inappropriate time to beat down our door?

"Go away." Conner answered until she grunted as I penetrated her. "Come…come back…in…OH GAWD…in an hour!"

"Are you serious? " Lee yelled through the door. "You two are having sex now!"

Growling, I knew he wouldn't leave until I answered the door. "Hold on, bro." Pulling away from Conner's ever so inviting body, I whispered, "Your brothers a dick, and I know he won't leave."

As she ran her hands over my torso she giggled. "He's your brother too."

"Sure as hell not by blood." I smiled, leaned down and kissed her lips. "We will resume once we get rid of him." Throwing my pants on I reached for Conner's bag, pulling out the first thing I could, shoved it in her hands and walked her to the bathroom. Once she had shut the door did I open the door to let Lee in. "Hey, bro. Your timing is impeccable."

"Sorry, dude!" He walked in looking around; probably trying to look at the damage we did to the room. "So, where is little sis?"

As if on cue, she opened the door. "Uhm, here?" I don't know what my face looked like, but I sure do know what looking at her in this dress did to me. Lee started laughing, and I just stood there…probably looking stupid, with a hard-on straining against my jeans. "What seems to be the problem, big brother?" I don't think she looked at herself in the mirror after putting on a sheer dress. "Lushka…?"

Standing frozen, not moving a muscle. "Uhh…I…uhmmmm…" Speech was not what I wanted to do.

Still laughing, Lee spoke anyway. "We're gonna go…oh shit!" His laughter as I noticed was pissing Conner off and it was sure as hell pissing me off, since I wanted to tear that fabric off my lover and do her good. "Clubbin tonight! Ohhh, hell. I'm gonna go get cleaned up."

"Jackass." Conner was looking pissed after he closed the door behind him. "Lushka, what's wrong with me?"

Shaking my head, she walked over to me. The only thing I could do was take my pants off, pulling her close to me. I picked her up, knowing she had nothing on under her sheer white dress, I pushed my very stiff cock into her wanting, still very wet core. Gently I laid her on the bed, and I started making love to her again. "This is what your dress does to me." Showing her images, I pressed my lips to hers, and she started moaning as I stopped making love to her, becoming animalistic, fucking her as hard as I could. After a few minutes, I grew tire. I pulled out, flipped her on her stomach, then pulled her up and fucked her hard like a dog. The best part was that there was a mirror positioned so I could watch her reaction as I fucked her. I had my hands on her hips pushing myself deeper into her. She had gotten so wet this way, and I had to change positions again. In a heartbeat, I grabbed her arm, making her land on her shoulder, then knocked one leg between mine and put the other leg over my shoulder. Watching Conner as I fucked her-seeing that she was enjoying me being rough with her, made me want to blow my wad in her. It didn't take long; I exploded minutes later and collapsed beside her.

Her leg was wrapped over my hip now, and we were both panting. "Oh my god, Lushka!" She started coughing; her mouth had to be dry after that experience. "What got into you?"

Sniggering seemed like all I could do, though I pulled her close to me and kissed her lips. "Nothing has gotten into me, Kinecks. Though I did enjoy getting into you."

"What was wrong with my dress?" Her innocence sometimes makes me laugh. Picking up the dress I threw it at her, but since we had to hurry earlier, I didn't really have a chance to look at what I grabbed.

"Why don't you put it back on and I'll show you." Sighing, she pulled herself up to grab the dress that was on the floor, but fell on top of me instead. "Baby, what's wrong?" instantly I was concerned.

"My legs gave out!" She giggled laying completely lifeless on me.

"Do you wanna go clubbing with your brother and his imprint we have yet to meet?"

"Can we sleep for a little bit? I can't walk after you abused me with your big stick!" Laughing, I knew she was having fun with me.

"You enjoyed every bit of it." I whispered, pulling her chin up to look into her eyes. "Get some sleep, my beautiful wife to be."

Her eyes were closed, and her deep breathing let me know she was fast asleep. As I lay her on the bed, I kissed her forehead, and then covered us both. Soon I too fell asleep from the adventure we had just shared.

**CONNER'S POV**

Waking up, the animal next to me still asleep, I knew I had to get up. It was dark out, and I wanted to go clubbing; whatever that was. Finally I made it to the bathroom, turning on the water and starting my shower. Thinking Lushka was still sound asleep, I started washing myself. That was until I felt warm hands touch my waist, moving slowly down toward my opening. "Turn around." His voice thick and very seductive. "I can't stand seeing you naked without wanting you."

Slowly I turned around, facing a very horny man. "Are you planning on being rough with me again?" Leaning down, his lips were gentle against mine as he picked me up, and started making love to me this time.

Time goes by pretty fact when you're with a man as tender and loving as Lushka, since the next thing we knew, the door flew opened, and, you guessed it, my sweet, half-dead brother storms in. "You two almost done in there? I'm ready to get my groove on." Of course we didn't answer, but I did moan. So did Lushka. "Oh, gawd! Are you two…why the hell didn't you tell me-or better yet, give me some sign you two were doing more than just taking a shower!"

The door slammed shut, though we never stopped. We didn't care that Lee was waiting for us, though Lushka exploded and we washed each other, finally turning off the shower. We walked out of the bathroom expecting Lee to still be in the room. We were wrapped in towels not bothering with dressing in the bathroom since Lee has at least seen me naked.

Walking over to my bag, I caught a glimpse of my outrageous brother. "Is there a problem?" He didn't answer me; he just threw his hands out, moving them up and down at me spastically. "What?"

"Sis, I don't know how to tell you this, but, the last time I saw you, you didn't have tits yet." His eyebrows raised, staring at me like it was obvious that his sister was grown up.

Scowling at him I picked up my bag and walked back into the bathroom. I'm sure I'm not the first you've seen naked. And I'm not gonna let you see anyway, Jack nut!"

Closing the door, my lovely yet perverted brother wasn't thinking and asked, "So, how good is my sis in the sack?" I swear sometimes I don't think he realizes I shift too. Picking up a bottle of lotion, I opened the door and chucked it at him. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're sick, you dead mutt!" I slammed the door and heard Lee's cackles. "Hey, what's clubbing anyway?"

Lushka was at my rescue, answering my question. "We're going dancing, babe."

"Now is the time to put your dance lessons to good use, sis."

"And what about you, bubby? Didn't you learn how to dance?" I had to giggle cause I knew mom and dad had all of us take dancing lessons.

"Hell, Pea. I take dirty dancin' to a whole new level!" We shall see how he dances, but I had to stifle my giggles as I got dressed. "Hurry up, Pea. I gotta get ready too."

Shaking my head I just had to say it. "I thought you came here because you were ready."

"No." I heard the sarcasm. "I came to borrow some of your studs' clothes."

Walking out of the bathroom fully dressed, I walked up to Lee. "You know, now that you're one of the walking dead, you smell funky." I sniffed at him, making a disgusting face. "Yep, fruity pebbles and horse shit." Pulling myself away I smiled at him.

"Ahhh, Pea, you are so fucking funny." He slapped his thigh twice, still being the sarcastic smart ass that he is.

"Okay you two. Who's the older more mature one?" Lushka was trying to stop the cut downs.

"Not, Lee!" I giggled. "He might be old, but he isn't mature!"

Throwing clothes at Lee, Lushka sniggered, but said nothing.

"Fine, I get it." Lee stood up, walking toward the door. "Give me fifteen, and I'll meet you two down in the lobby." Maturity was never his strong suite, since he stuck his tongue out at me when he left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello to everyone reading! First I would like to thank my Beta Super Dani, you're awesome! **

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I will get the next posted asap (hopefully before another month passes**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**CHAPTER 16**

**DIRTY DANCING**

Lushka's POV

Thinking that Lee and Conner would be more caring toward each other at their reunion didn't last long. They were at each others throats-probably back to where they left off after he "Died".

After he left our room, I turned to Conner, who looked impeccable. Her smile radiated so much love when she looked at me that I was at a loss for words. Seems like lately, every time I look at her, I have the feeling of imprinting on her even harder than the first time. "Are you ready to go, my beautiful Kinecks?"

"I just want to slap my face on." She giggled, making my heart skip, then thump making it seem as if my heart worked only for her-which it did. "I'll just be a few minutes."

I touched her lips lightly with mine. "You are already beyond beautiful, my love."

"You're supposed to say that, you're my imprinter." That is so not true! If I hadn't imprinted on her, I would still think she were beautiful. "I'll just be a few minutes." As she walked back into the bathroom, I heard her digging through her bag. Minutes passed as she soon came out. I guess I was in my own world, just thinking about her. She cleared her throat, which pulled me out of my day dreaming.

When I finally looked up at her, she took my breath away. Multiple braids in her hear, and not much make up on. "You look absolutely stunning." I finally got out of my mouth after I had gotten my breath back.

"Thank you." She whispered, reaching up for a kiss, in which I gladly let her have. "Since you destroyed my bra earlier, and I don't have another, I just thought I'd tell you…" Her voice was breathy, and every seductive. "…I'm not wearing one."

She kissed me very lightly and walked away. Damn, I was hating the teasing right now, especially since the top she had on had two ties; one around her neck, the other around the middle of her back. Seriously, I did not want to take her out-I wanted to rip her clothes off and go at her like a horny teenager.

"Lushka?...Lushka!" I shook my head pulling myself out of my thoughts yet again. I needed to show her a night out on the town, not keep her caged up in a hotel room. I can make love to her any time I want, but I can only take her out in this city once- while she's young at least. I'd never forgive myself if she resented me for not showing her what life is like. "Are you ready?"

I grabbed hold of her hand, grabbed her jacket and followed her out the door.

CONNER'S POV

We didn't wait long for Lee to meet us in the lobby, though we did have to wait for his new imprint, which I had found out her name was Marie. She is very pretty when she isn't wearing her uniform, or maybe it was just that she put on some make up or had her hair done.

Before we went clubbing, the guys insisted that we grab something to eat, and did we ever! Lushka ordered most of the food; steaks, baked potatoes, vegetables (which I pigged out on), and a lot of decadent desserts. Lushka warmed me that certain German foods were not that tasty. I trusted them completely, except for dessert. I ate a bite…well maybe two or three bites of Lee's and Lushka's and ate two whole one's to myself. No one-not even Lushka comes between me and sugar!

We went to the dance club, and I was a little leery at first, but we stood on the balcony overlooking all of the dancers. It seemed like a lot of couples were grinding-I guess I should say making out on the dance floor, and the funny thing was it was Lee that grabbed me and brought me out on the dance floor. He started dancing with me! Okay, dancing wasn't the correct term; he was GRINDING ME! Ewwww isn't there something called incest? "Lee, you're gross!" He only laughed as I looked for Lushka mouthing, mouthing '_Help me!'_

He was at my rescue in no time, pulling Marie with her and handing her off to Lee. As he grabbed hold of me we gently swayed to the music very close together. "Better?"

I didn't hesitate. "Much." My hands automatically found their rightful place-around his neck as we started grinding.

LUSHKA'S POV

Dancing with Conner had me extremely turned on, and after a few hours I started turning her on touching her in all the right places. "Hey, bro." I yelled over the loud music. "We're gonna head back to the hotel"

"Yeah, we're ready too." Lee yelled back. "Marie has to be to work at noon, and I don't want her tired."

We all walked out heading back to the hotel. Conner was leaning against me, so I decided to sweep her off her feet and carry her the rest of the way to the hotel. Once in the elevator, Lee and Marie started making out. Looking down at Conner's beautiful form I held in my arms, she smiled up at me. "I very much enjoy being carried."

Snickering, I kissed her forehead. "I would carry you to the ends of the Earth, Kinecks."

Wanting to just hold her in my arms, I put her on her feet. "And I would follow you were ever you went." Her hands slowly found their way around my neck.

_I can't wait to get that top off you._ A smile spread across her lips then images of our previous encounters entered my head.

CONNER'S POV

Marie put her two week notice in the next day after my big brother imprinted on her. Today we were heading home, and the three of us are planning on surprising everyone. Especially mom and dad. On the flight home, Lushka and I went into the bathroom and apparently joined the mile high club. He had to explain it to me, but we were in the bathroom a lot. Hey, it was a long flight! Reaching Seattle in the late morning, we all drove home. Once there, we walked into my house. Instantly, Lushka knew something was wrong when we walked in. Not wanting to scare Marie, he ran outside into the trees. Minutes passed as he howled. Lee and I ran out the door, phasing once we hit the trees and we ran to the others.

Catching the others, we joined in on the fight that was going on. Lushka was more worried about me instead of himself. Trying to protect me, he was blindsided with one of the monsters that we were fighting. I saw what happened and ran to his lifeless body as the others attacked it. Phasing back, I leaned over his body. "Lushka!" My hands were all over his body, looking for the mark that had been inflicted on him. Tears I didn't know I had been shedding were dripping on his chest. "Lushka, please wake up." Not knowing what was going on around me, I felt something cover my back. Looking up, I saw Uncle Carlisle, Uncle Edward and Uncle Jake along with Aunt Nessie around us.

"We need to get him to the house, Conner." Uncle Carlisle knelt down checking him over. "He's still alive, but I need to monitor him."

"Carlisle…" Uncle Edward said behind me. "He's in a coma." He looked at Uncle Jake and Aunt Nessie.

Uncle Jake picked his sun up off the ground. "Stop gabbing and get my son away!" They took off leaving me in a daze…

CASON'S POV

Why does this always happen to us!We all saw Jake pick up his son and run back to the Cullen house. My baby on the ground in complete shock. I walked over to her, helping her into the shirt Edward gave her as gently as I could "Come sweetie, let's get you to the house to him."

"Mom?" I haven't heard that voice in years. Turning, I saw the son I thought I'd lost in a war. "Let me carry her to the house. We'll talk about this when we're all there." His smile, like his father's made me speechless. Picking Conner up, he dashed off to through the trees to the house.

Looking to where my son took off with my daughter in his arms, I didn't notice Embry walk in front of me. "Cas, let's go see what we can do, and find out why our son came back from the dead." Looking into each other's eyes, he leaned in kissing me. Pulling away he smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen you this speechless before." Grabbing my hand, we walked back at a half human speed for me to collect my thoughts.

LEE'S POV

Knowing mom was speechless for the first time ever, I picked my baby sis up, running to the Cullen's. it didn't take me long, walking into the house and finding the room they were working on Lushka. Placing Conner down on her feet, I guided her over to the bed. My arms were wrapped around her as we watched. Feeling her body shaking, I looked down noticing for the first time tears freely sliding down her cheeks. My favorite Uncle-Edward walked over to us. "Let's go sit down and I'll tell you what's going on."

Nodding, I pulled at Conner. "Come with me, Pea. We need to know what to do to help Lushka."

Shaking her head, she didn't budge. "She's in shock. Why don't you carry her to the living room?"

Without a second thought I scooped her up bringing her downstairs. Placing her on the couch, I felt mom and dad behind me. "Pea, come on. You need to snap outta this. I'm sure you wanna know what's going on, right?"

Dad knelt down in front of her. Touching her hands as he caught her attention and started talking to her. Feeling a hand on my arm, I turned to my mom with a smile. "Long time no see, momma."

"I-I-I thought you were dead!" I pulled momma into a hug. You will never know how much I've missed her. "Wha-how-you're alive!" her hands reached my face caressing me as if she were proud of me.

"I'll explain everything in due time, momma. You can't imagine how much I've missed you and dad."

CONNER'S POV

I was so out of it that by the time Uncle Edward explained everything to the others; I just stood and walked to Lushka's bedroom. Uncle Carlisle and the others were gone so I decided to lay in bed with him. Quickly I fell asleep close to his body. In my dream-or whatever this was in, I found myself in an elegant sitting room with antique furniture and a fireplace.

"Hello." I turned, smiled and walked toward Lushka.

"Hello." Smiling, I never broke eye contact with him.

He smiled and I realized that it looked like a smile he would share with a stranger. "What's your name?"

Faltering a little, I decided to talk to him as if her were a stranger too. "Conner, what's yours?"

Dropping his eyes, he then took in a deep breath. "I-I don't know."

Unbeknownst to me, my hand automatically touched his cheek. His eyes darted up to mine. "What name comes to mind that you like?"

"Riley." His eyes averted to my lips, then to my face. "You have the face of an angel." Again his eyes averted to my lips. "I know we don't know each other, but I really want to kiss you right now."

It took me a few minutes, but I finally had to give him the answer that I didn't want to give. "I'm sorry; I don't kiss after introductions-Riley."

"It was worth a shot." He smiled then took my hand in his. He pulled me along out of the room. "This is a beautiful place. I'd love to get to know you better."

Reaching a door, he pulled me inside. It was a huge bedroom and I was more than a little shocked. "I'd like to do the same, Riley, but, I don't think this is the right place."

Chuckling, he helped me to a sofa. "The bed is to sleep in if we get tired. I promise I won't try anything."

"Have you tried to get out of this place?" I didn't mean for it to come out, it just did. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so blunt. It's just…" I didn't look at him.

"What's wrong, Conner?" His voice was soft. Feeling deep down that he knew me, I so badly wanted to kiss him.

His hand cupped my chin, lifting my head up to look at him. "Did you know that this is a dream?"

Shaking his head slowly, his smile became wider. "So, do you think I can change this room to something I want it to be?" I nodded not sure myself if it could happen. Instantly, the room changed.

We were in a wooded area and I could smell water as Lushka led me in that direction. We had come across the waterfall. "This is beautiful."

"If this is just a dream, why won't you let me kiss you? I feel as if I know you, and it makes me want you even more."

Somehow my hands made it to his chest. "I want you to wake up before we do anything." Leaning in, I kissed his chest. "I do know you, but I can't help you. You need to remember things on your own."

"But I love you!" Pulling me away from him, he spoke softly. "I wanna throw you down, tear your clothes off and make love to you."

I had to do something to distract him. I looked deep into his eyes. "Do you know how old I am?"

Picking me up in his arms, he wrapped my legs around his waist. "You're old enough." He then buried his face into my neck. "I need you here with me."

Closing my eyes, I gave in to him. Knowing what could happen at any time, I opened my eyes finding us laying on a blanket-Lushka on top of me. "Lush-Riley, we have to stop." My voice caught in my throat.

Pulling away from me he looked into my eyes. "Your body is telling me what you want. You can't tell me to stop when I know you want me to make love to you."

"I do, but I want you to wake up before we do this." Feeling like I was being pulled away from him, I tried to fight it. "Come with me. I'm waking up."

"Don't go! Fight it, Conner. I don't wanna be alone." There had been a tear in his eye, his voice straining to get the words out.

Wiping under his eye, I pulled him gently down. "I'll try to be back as soon as I can. But, I want you to find a way to come back to me." Knowing what he wanted, I wanted it too. "I hope this will last you until I see you again." I didn't have much time, pulling my head up to reach his lips, I gently kissed him. Lushka didn't hold back, attacking my lips.

"I love you." Those were the last words I heard him say before I woke up.

"Conner, you shouldn't have done that." Uncle Edward was harsh, though deep down I hope he knew what I was trying to do.

"How long have you been here?" I sat up in bed, waiting for his answer.

"Long enough to know what you two were about to do." Looking over at him, he'd seen the sadness in my eyes. "I know you were trying to help him, Conner." Trying to find my voice, I realized I didn't need to speak. "We want him back as much as you do." Sitting on the side of the bed, he touched my hand. "Let's go get you something to eat. Later you can come back in here and you'll be left alone. But, I don't want you to make love to him while he's like this."

Getting out of bed, Uncle Edward led me downstairs after I changed. Greetings came once I entered the kitchen. I looked around, and saw every one of my family. All except one…Lee. "Where's bubby?"

Brady was leaning against the counter staring at the back of Merri's head. "He went to get his imprint."

Looking up at me, he folded his arms over his chest. I looked down at Merri who wouldn't even console her imprinter. Walking over to her, and certainly not caring, I pushed the chair back that she was sitting on. "Are you stupid or do you just not give a fuck about Brady?" Of course everyone gasped my name. I still locked eyes with my older sister. "I have the man that imprinted on me laying in a damn coma upstairs! It's time to wake up and realize he might not fucking be here tomorrow you stupid bitch!"

"Conner, don't talk to her like that." Brady, always protecting his dumb ass imprint.

My eyes darted to him. Of course I had to walk up to him. "How many times have we talked about how big of a cunt Merri is, Brady? What has to be done in order for her to see how much you actually truly love her!"

"Conner Lynn!" Daddy only scared me when he would growl. This was one of the few times he ever did this to me, but I bowed my head. "There's no need for that language, sweetie."

When I looked up, Angie and Collin were holding each other. "I'm glad you realized what the imprint finally means, Angie."

Walking out the door, I smelt Paige somewhere in the house. Not letting it get to me, I walked outside into the woods. Not knowing how long I'd been out there, I felt the presence of someone. "Pea?"

"I'm okay, bubby." In a heartbeat, he was in front of me.

Snickering somewhat, he placed his hands on my upper arms. "Sure ya are, Pea." With one hand he pushed my hair away making me look up at him. "You look like fruit loops and pig shit, sis." Staring at him, he decided to continue. "No, I changed my mind. You look like a leech in search of blood."

"If you're just gonna knock me on my fucking ass, leave." I wasn't in the mood for him.

"Conner?" I didn't realize Brady walked out here. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. For not helping, Lushka, and for snapping at you in the house."

Lee kept shaking his head. I don't know if Brady was closing in on us, or if my eyes changed, which I'm sure they did. "Brady, stay back."

Feeling his hands on my arms, I knew it was Brady. "If her eyes are red, Lee, I've been THERE plenty of times." Turning me around, he smiled. He's my best friend after all. "Lushka's gonna be okay, Con. We have to keep talking to him…"

Shaking my head, I looked up into his eyes. "I gotta sleep. Beside him, Brady!" I wasn't screaming, I was lost without Lushka. "We have shared dreams. And right now, he's by himself. I was with him."

LEE'S POV

What did she just say? She shares dreams with him? "How the hell do you share your dreams, Pea? That's impossible."

Facing me, her sad face looked as if I could see right into her soul. "Bubby, we have to sleep together to share our dreams." Taking the back of her hand, she wiped both her eyes. "I got hurt by a vampire a while back. That's when Lushka imprinted on me." I nodded remembering what they'd told me about it. "I fell asleep in the living room and apparently he did too, cause we were at First Beach together and we jumped from the top cliff. Later he said we had to wake up and ever since, we've had that deep connection."

Brady rubbed her arms and to me it looked as if they were imprinted on instead of Brady imprinting on Merri. "You two act like an imprinted couple." I had to say it cause I've missed out on so much.

"We lean on each other." Brady told me. "Talked about how Angie and Merri treat Con, Collin and me. It's fucking ridiculous, bro."

Letting out a halfhearted chuckle, I nodded in agreement. "They like to be pains in the ass." Recalling a past babysitting experience, I started in, "I watched all three of the girls one night. Pea was the best. She'd ask for food or drinks and I'd lug her with me into the kitchen giving her whatever it was she wanted. Of course she was smaller-I think around six." Smiling at my baby sis, I went on. "The twins, on the other hand demanded everything! Pea and I got them a few things, but after that, and their demanding ways, I made them get their own stuff."

"I wish I could break the imprint." Brady said suddenly. "It's not worth it most of the time. Especially lately."

Looking at my sister, I'd seen her pull away from Brady. "I'm gonna go back. It hurts not being near him." Before either Brady or I could say anything she was gone."

CONNER'S POV

Walking into the house, no one knew what I was about to do-all but Uncle Edward. As I raced toward Merri, Uncle Edward caught me. I knew deep down Uncle Jasper could feel my aggravation, but it didn't stop me from flipping Uncle Edward on his back and head for my sister. Grabbing her by her hear, I picked her up throwing her across the room. She was crying, screaming for me to stop. Someone grabbed me from behind and then I saw Brady by Merri's side. "That's enough, Conner. You don't need to kill her."

Smelling people descend the stairs, I went to attack but couldn't. Lee had ahold of me tight and I couldn't break free. Descending the last few steps, I'd seen her wipe her eyes and sniffle. "Let me go, Lee!" I'd seen Uncle Edward nod and Lee released me. Not caring who was in the house, I instantly grabbed Paige who smelt as if she had laid next to MY Lushka. Pushing her around, kicking and punching her face, I screamed, "Stay the fuck away from him you worthless cunt!" By now, we were by the glass wall. Picking her up by the throat, I threw her forcefully into the glass wall cracking it.

Feeling hands grabbing me forcefully, I didn't think. Punching the person square in the nose. "Conner Lynn Call!" Grandma screamed. "You not only attempt to kill my daughter, but you hit your Grandfather!"

Turning, I stood face to face with her. "Does it look like I fucking care! Keep that…" I pointed to her daughter. "…cunt, away from Lushka, or I WILL kill her! Do you hear what I'm saying?"

CASON'S POV

My baby was lost without him. They were so deeply intertwined with one another that it was indescribable. Walking to Conner, I gently stroked her hair. "We would greatly appreciate your daughter staying away from this house while Lushka is in the his state." Looking at my Aunt, she knew I never demanded anything from anyone. This had been a rare occasion where she knew not to push me.

"I have as much right to be here as everyone else, Cason." Paige was standing, walking over to Conner and myself. "Am I not one of you? Do I not phase or protect the land I was born on?"

"First off, Paige…" Turning to look at her, she was taken aback by me. Bye now, it isn't hard to know my eye color. I was pissed, and even though Paige was pretty much my name sake, I'd kill her in a heartbeat. "…you are not on your land. Second, Lushka is not yours. Third…" Embry touched my shoulders and I just couldn't finish.

"Baby, you need to calm down." Turning my head, his eyes locked with mine. "If something happens you will take care of it."

Looking at my Aunt, I clarified my words. "Keep her away from Lushka. If you can't, you had best believe I will."

CONNER'S POV

Becoming tired of people, I walked to Lushka's room. Standing at the end of the bed, I just stared at him, willing him awake. Of course he didn't, but I kept praying to the spirits, who I felt were spiting me for some reason or another. "Conner…" I heard Uncle Edward's soft voice. "I can hear his thoughts, you know." I looked at him questioningly. "He still has brain activity, therefore I can hear him. He's wandering about hoping for you to return." By now he was standing beside me. "Riley?" He smiled at me. "Anyway, he's searching, but he's worried he'll never see you again." Touching my hand, he led me to the side of the bed. "Go to sleep, Conner. Help him come back to us."

It was almost two months that Lushka had been in a coma. Working with him daily- and nightly as well, I helped pull him back to not only myself, but our family as well.

Waking from my slumber, my eyes were met with a pair that I'd only seen in my dreams. No words were spoken as he pushed me gently on my back and he made love to me for the first time in what seemed like forever. Not even a word had been spoken through our thoughts. We just made love as normal people do.

Done with our endeavors, Lushka pulled away and smiled. We had gotten dressed, and proceeded downstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey for all of you who are on my story list...Sorry for not updating in sooooooo long, i've been without a computer or internet for some time, but I am working on my chapters. and for those of you who have read "out of the blue" after so many years of not writing it, im thinking i will start writing it again.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed all my stories :)

I will have them up when i find my handy dandy notebooks lol so please bear with me and be patient :)


	18. Chapter 18

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING PATIENT WITH MY STORY! I LOST MY BOOK AND WELL, I HAD TO START FROM SCRATCH. IT TURNED OUT TOTALLY DIFFERENT FROM WHAT I HAD WRITTEN AND LOST, BUT I THINK THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY GOOD.**

**AS FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER...ALREADY WORKING ON IT!  
**

**AND FOR MY "IS IT LOVE OR IMPRINT" STORY, I'LL BE WORKING ON THAT SOON. IF I CAN EVER PUT MY NOOK DOWN LOL (there are some really good free books for the nook one in particular "the mating")  
**

**ENJOY :)**

CONNER'S POV

While Lushka had been in his coma, everyone agreed to let him remember things on his own. After Lushka dressed and left without saying anything, I dressed myself and walked down the stairs slowly as I listened to everyone's excited voices.

Uncle Jake was sitting next to Lushka as Aunt Nessie knelt in front of her son. "Do you remember us? Who you are?" Uncle Jake wanted to know, and I felt that I already knew that answer. He didn't.

"No I don't know who I am or who any of you are." I could feel Lushka's fear-well not fear, just not understanding what was going on around him.

Stopping on the fourth to the last step, I watched quietly as they tried to get information out of him. Not looking up until I felt eyes on me. It was Lushka's eyes that I met and he smiled at me from the where he sat. "Do you remember me?" I knew he wouldn't, but I kept a brave face.

Shaking his head, I finished my way down the stairway. "You look very familiar though." Ending up in front of him, I tried to find some form of his memories in his eyes.

As we stared at one another the door opened and the scent of Paige came wafting through hitting my nose. Pushing me out of the way, she even pushed Uncle Jake and Aunt Nessie out of the way and sat on Lushka plastering kisses all over him. "Oh my god! Lushka you're finally awake! I've missed you so much!" As she kept kissing him, I felt Grandma and Grandpa Black's presents behind me. I hate Paige with a passion! "Don't you have somewhere else to be little girl?"

She seemed so brave when mommy and daddy were around. "No, not really." I looked at the clock on the wall then back at her. "Shouldn't you be out working, my dear Aunt Paige?"

Definitely there was a scowl on her face as she stood. "Not any more. Lushka is awake and I think it's my right to be with the man I'm marrying after he woke from his coma!"

"And why is it that you weren't there when he woke?" My arms crossed at my chest I was in no mood to deal with her stupid antics.

"I was busy! And, you all banned me from the house until he woke!" Watching as she caressed Lushka's cheek, she cooed, "Don't worry, baby. I'm here to make sure you make a full recovery." An evil glint was in her eye as she turned smiling evilly at me. "Your mommy and daddy want to see you."

Not wanting to show any kind of weakness in front of her-well mainly Lushka, I walked toward the kitchen then out the back door and into the woods. There were things on my mind I wanted to tell that awful wench, but I thought better of it since Lushka has only just woke.

Traveling through the trees helped me to calm down. The smell of the trees and the grass helped to calm me, but Lushka was the one I wanted to protect. Knowing that Paige was filling his head full of lies about herself, and what did she say about her marrying him? There was no way in hell that I was going to let that happen!

Sometime later, I walked back to the house. All I know is it was getting dark and I knew I had to go inside. When I walked in, I noticed everyone was gone including Paige. Deciding to sit at the table in the kitchen, there was rustling in the living room and footsteps walked to where I was. Not knowing who it was, I had my hands covering my face thinking of what my reasons were for being here.

"Hello." Lushka politely said. "Mind if I sit down?" nodding with my hands still covering my face I refused to let him see the state I was in. "Could you at least tell me your name?"

"Conner." Hearing him sit across from me, I let out an exhausted breath. "What's yours?"

Chuckling slightly, he answered, "Apparently it's Lushka."

"Actually it's Helushka, but that is a tale for another day." Drawing my hands down my face my eyes made contact with his. "Don't you like that name?"

"I think my name is the least of my concerns." He whispered. His face became sober after a minute and asked, "Why were you laying with me when I woke up?"

Looking away from him I knew I had to tell him part of the truth. "It made me feel closer to you."

"And Paige wasn't allowed in the house while I slept? Why is that? She is my fiance isn't she?" dropping my head into my hands I could feel his eyes boring into me. "Something wrong?"

"She wasn't supposed to act like she did." Letting out an exasperated breath, I continued. "I can't tell you what you need to remember, but she isn't for you. You belong to someone else."

As I stood from my chair to get away from his questions, he stood as well blocking my way to the door. "Who do I belong to?"

Wrapping his arms around me, my hands touched his chest to let him know that I wasn't planning on letting him pull me in. Though I made the mistake of sleeping with him when he woke up. Looking into his eyes, I couldn't just touch him and tell him everything, or even show him glimpses of us together. "I can't tell you who, you have to figure this out for yourself."

Walking out of the room, I left the house and saw dad outside waiting for me. The days had gone by, and I would usually spend part of the day with Lushka at the house. Paige would leave to 'work', but usually never came around after her shift was finished. It made me feel good that I could have at least a little time near him.

Lee came to pick me up one night and Lushka about flipped out! "What the hell, man?! You're supposed to be dead!"

"How do you remember Lee?" I asked looking at Lushka who was walking to my brother.

"We've been friends forever! Always waiting for our time to shift even though he was shifting before me."

"Hey, bro, you're looking a lot better." Lee said doing some brotherly handshake or another. "Pea, Marie wants you to come over for supper a movie tonight." He looked at Lushka and then back at me, then back at Lushka. "How bout you come over too, Lushka?"

"Sounds like a plan." Lushka said as we all walked to the door. "Conner, I'll see you tonight I guess." He acted like he should do something, but he just stood there acting uncomfortable with his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight." Opening the door, I looked over at him and his clueless expression. "Yeah." Walking out the door I hurried to Lee's truck and closed the door. I was scared about what it would be like. To me it almost felt like Lee was setting us up. When he got to his truck and started the car, I turned to him. "What was that all about, bubby?"

"What was what about?" Quirking a brow, he gave me that half smirk and I wanted to slap him. "Just trying to do my part as a brother."

Crossing my arms and choosing to look out the window I huffed. "A brother to whom?" this question made him bellow. "I hate you now and I'm thinking of telling Marie not to marry a fucked up dog like you!"

Driving down the driveway he glanced over at me smiling. "She wouldn't listen to you anyway. I'm the man!" Waggling his brows he made me want to gag.

Pushing his head to look back at the road my head shook. "You're gross. I really don't wanna know what my brother's like."

"What about you and Lushka? I know you two got it on right after he woke up." His smile was gone. He now had his big brother serious face on.

"How do you know?" he wasn't there and I'm sure no one knew about our first time together after Lushka woke.

"I know a lot of things, Pea." Pulling me over to the middle, he wrapped his right arm around me. "It's okay though. Nothing wrong with hot wild sex, especially when it's with your mate."

"Has anyone told him about Paige not being his?" Leaning against his shoulder, my mouth overrode my brain.

"No, but if I have it my way, he'll remember a lot of things especially when I keep trying to get you and him to the house for a movie." Looking up at him, his diabolical smirk was back.

"So you're trying to set me up with my mate again?" I don't understand my brother sometimes, but with him you just have to go with the flow. "He should know that I'm his, but I'm not pushing it."

"You're right, Pea. Lushka does need to know and that's why Marie and I are trying to keep him as far away from Paige as possible and get you two close enough to where maybe he'll remember."

"Highly unlikely, but we'll give it a shot." I said as we drove to the house.

Helping Marie in the kitchen was fun at times. Her German accent was hard when she spoke in English. Sometimes I felt bad cause I had to ask her a few times what she was saying. Usually she would end up swearing calling in Lee to help translate.

"Pea, doesn't that home schooling thing give you any languages to speak?" Lee asked after having to decipher what Marie had said to me yet again. "You need to take a German class, kid. They have that at the school here. I wonder if mom and dad would let you go back to school."

"Don't know, I'm gonna be starting my freshman year when mom and dad order another course package. I thought about it though to see what it was like."

"Talk to them about it, I'm sure they'll let you." He said as he helped Marie put the large cake pans in the oven.

There was a knock on the door, opened and the voice gave me goose bumps. "It's just me." Lushka hollered. "I'm thinking you're decent since Conner's here."

Not saying anything, I put my head in my hands trying to control my emotions. I could smell him before I could sense him in the kitchen. "Are you alvite, Connear?" Marie spoke slowly and I felt her hand on my back.

"Conner, can I have a word with you alone please?" Lushka was at the doorway to the kitchen. Not that I could see him, I just knew. Running my hands down my face I slowly stood and walked to him. "We'll be back in a little bit."

Taking my hand in his, we walked out the front door and down the road in silence. Pulling me off into the tree line, he stopped, turned around and stared at me. "What did you want to talk about, Lushka?"

"Something has been bothering me." He was quiet, the way he usually is around me. He hadn't looked at me when he spoke, but when he did I must have looked concerned because I obviously felt that way. "It has to do with when I woke up."

"Oh." Looking away from him I took a step back. "I know it shouldn't have happened, and I'm sorry about that."

"No!" He grabbed me by my shoulders making me look into his eyes. "Why did you let me touch you like that when I'm with Paige?"

"Do you remember me telling you that she isn't for you? That somebody else is meant for you?" trying to keep my emotions under control, I fought to keep my voice calm.

"I remember." He gave a slight laugh. "It's strange, I don't want to touch Paige like that." Sighing loudly he shook his head and looked into my eyes again. "It felt right when I woke up. Do you understand what I'm saying?" nodding I looked away from him feeling every time my heart broke when Paige was at the house. Lifting my chin, Lushka brushed his lips to mine gently. It felt like he was trying to figure something out. His lips came down harder on mine and I felt his arms wrap around me as my body melted into his. "This feels so right, Conner." His lips were slightly pressed to mine as he spoke.

"I know. And I cherish every second I get with you." I whispered.

"Your scent does things to me that I'd rather not mention to anyone but you." He whispered pulling away slightly. "How can I be engaged to one and yet want someone else?"

"Why don't you tell Paige to hold off on the wedding? Give you time to put everything you've lost in your memories back into place? Find out who you want maybe?" I whispered removing my hands from his body. "We should get back to Lee and Marie's. They might be wondering where we are?"

"Yeah, don't want to give that man any reason to think we're doing things." I know he didn't know we had a connection, but I'd seen a flash from him to me. I don't think he meant to do it, but it did.

Trying not to pressure him I asked, "What else do you remember?"

As we walked slowly back to the house, he looked at me for a moment pondering what to say. "Things come back in little pieces. I think I talk to my mom a lot, but we don't speak."

"I understand what you're saying. Your mom likes to show me things sometimes. I've become accustomed to it." Trying to smile, I wanted to feel that from him. And for some strange reason I thought about the two of us causing Lushka to stop.

Turning around to face me, he asked, "What was that?"

"What was what?" I countered as we stared into each other's eyes.

"I saw something. You pushed it out to me since I don't have any recollection of that memory."

Damn! Why did I have to think about THAT for. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"A hotel, not around here either. A shower and you and me. Then a dance club and the two of us." Oh great! I'm so screwing this up.

"I think I need to go home."

"No! No, you're not going home." Lushka's voice wasn't much more than a whisper. "Tell me what that was about; you and me in the shower and grinding at a dance club together?"

"I'm sorry! I fucked up, okay?!" I was more pissed off at myself for what I had done than him being a prick at the moment.

"Were we in the shower somewhere having sex? Or is it just some of your imagination?" His voice demanded answers. "Paige told me that you can come up with some wild things about the two of us, but I'm not sure if I want to believe her or not."

"What does your heart tell you?" I asked as his arms squeezed my upper arms.

"That I don't love Paige. And don't change the subject. Tell me if it's a memory and if we have a connection."

Dropping my gaze, I couldn't bear to see his reaction. "It is a real memory and no I don't go around fabricating some crazed fake whatever! I'm not going to do it anymore." Turning to go home I got a short distance away when I turned and said. "Tell Lee and Marie I'm sorry. I need some time alone."

LUSHKA'S POV

Watching Conner walk away confused me more than ever. What did she mean that she wasn't going to do it anymore? What did she do other than show me some form of memory?

Walking myself back to Lee and Marie's, I got the fifth degree from Lee, and Marie was screaming at me in German. Man did they know how to make me feel like shit.

Lee finally calmed down enough to grab my shoulders and shake some sense into me. "Go to her house and talk to her. Hell talk to mom and dad too." Letting out a deep sigh he added, "If you need us to help, we'll walk to the house with you."

"Nah, I'll go see if I can get myself confused about her." Looking at the both of them, I let out a sigh. "I want to be told the truth, Lee. Who am I meant to be with?"

"I think you already know, brother." He smiled at me and pushed me out the door.

It's strange how close we all are, even though we aren't technically related. I know I shift into a wolf, yet I haven't had the opportunity to feel it consume me. Paige wanted me to go with her on patrols, but both my Grandfather's warned me against it for now. Not until I knew more.

Reaching the front porch to the Call house, I knocked and entered. "Hey Cason, is Conner around?"

She looked saddened over something as she looked down the hallway toward the bedrooms. Looking back at me she motioned for me to walk in and sit down. "Embry is talking to her right now." She whispered.

"Cason, I'm just really confused right now." Sitting at the table I refused to look at anyone, not even her. Cason was one of the few that I remember well.

"Considering what has happened to you, Lushka, I wouldn't expect anything less." Sitting across from me she held out her hands for me, which I took. "There are things we are not supposed to tell you, but I want you to look inside your heart to sort out your feelings. Your mind will betray you at all cost, and there are people here that will tell you lies just so you lose everything that you had."

Embry walked out of the room and before closing the door he turned back to the room. "Lushka is here. I think you should talk to him about what happened."

"NO!" She screamed. I could tell she was crying and instantly I started feeling like a low life. "Tell him to leave!"

Embry looked at me and jerked his head to the door that was almost closed. As I reached him, he patted my shoulder and nodded. Slowly I walked in to Conner's room standing at the edge of her bed.

Hearing her cries, I'm not sure if she knew that I was in her room. "Conner?"

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" She screams in quick succession. In an instant, my heart felt nothing but pain.

"I'm bound to you, aren't I?" When Cason told me to look inside my heart, and this is what it was telling me. "That memory that you showed me-it was a happy one. There are more, isn't there?"

Crying on her bed in the darkened room, I sat at the edge of her bed. "You don't want me anyway. You said you're engaged to Paige."

"But didn't you tell me to tell her to postpone the wedding, so I could figure out what I want? Who I am?"

"What do you want, Lushka?"

"I want to know what we have." I leaned over her trying to force her mentally to look at me. "I want to know..." not touching her, I watched her body, and remembered her in a bed in pain. "You hurt your back when you were a little girl, didn't you?"

Turning on her back, she looked at me astounded. "Last year. That's when you imprinted on me."

"How old are you?" I wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Almost twelve."

"So after...I'm a pedophile." Not a question, I just spoke out loud.

"Really? Are you trying to make me feel worse? Cause you're doing a damned good job at it." Sitting up in bed, I pulled away from her as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "If you're not going to leave, I will."

She walked out the bedroom, and moments later the outside door slammed shut. Walking out of her room I felt so much more defeated than what I had before I came here. My world was falling apart.

"Follow her, Lushka." Embry said. "She ran out the back door, and Paige is out there somewhere patrolling."

Not giving it a second thought, I ran out back and tracked her. Conner wasn't far away, but as I caught up to her quickly, I tackled her to the ground, turned her over and lay on top of her. She started hitting me, and after a few blows to the chest and face, I grabbed her hands holding them both at each side of her head. She tried to speak through her tears, but I wouldn't let her. My lips made contact with hers and she gave in to me returning my kisses.

Not realizing that she had a nightie on, and definitely not realizing that I was grinding up against her, I felt a certain part of my body growing hard. Conner was returning my feelings as I felt her lifting her ass off the ground as we made out with our clothes on.

"Why do I want you so bad, Conner?" My lips moved over her jaw line and down her neck, back up to her ear nipping as I whispered to her. "You make me like this all the time."

Not giving her much of a choice, I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, thrusting into her warmth. She gasped, but I knew she wanted this as much as I did. It had been roughly a week since I woke up, but I needed release. With her and no one else.

She didn't protest. She let me take her and moaned as I made love to her on the forest floor. Neither of us caring what or who found us like this, I vowed not to leave her alone again.

When we had both found our release, we stared in to each other's eyes. I found nothing but the love she had for me within hers, and I hope that she found some form of love for her in mine.

"We should..." Conner whispered, but I didn't move. "We need to go somewhere and talk."

Pulling myself off her, I zipped and buttoned my pants and held out my hand for her to take. As we slowly walked I felt the need to hold her hand in mine. "Your body is very intense when we make love." As she looked at me after saying this she smiled. "It feels as if we are one. Well, not one, but..."

She laughed lightly. "I know what you mean, Lushka. You do things to me when you touch me." Lifting up our hands showing me, but she never told me what things my touch did to her.

"And what might my touch do to you?" I smirked.

"You will find out in time, Lushka." Her eyes narrowed as she surveyed my face. Wrapping my arms around her as we stopped, it was just the two of us in the woods.

That was until screaming hit our ears. "What the hell are you doing? Get away from my fiancé!"

Trying to pull us apart after reaching us, Conner had a strong grip on me as I did on her. "You will never have Lushka, Paige. He knows."

"No he doesn't! He is mine!" Paige screamed still trying to pry us apart.

Turning my head toward her, I calmly spoke. "I do know, Paige. You and I were never anything. I know now that I've imprinted on Conner and I will have it no other way." Looking down at Conner a smile formed on my lips. "That is why you were laying in bed with me when I woke up, isn't it?" All Conner did was nod. Turning back to Paige, shaking my head I was in such disbelief of what she had told me. "Conner was never what you made her out to be, was she? You intentionally kept her away from me so I wouldn't remember."

"Lushka..." Paige whispered as she backed away slowly. "I love you."

"You love the fact that he has money, Paige." Conner growled. "You have never loved anyone who had nothing. You're a greedy, heartless bitch and that is all you will ever be." As she looked back at me, her smile lightened my heart. "I'd like to go back to the house now."

"Not so fast!" Paige screamed as we started walking away.

"You really have no idea how much I loath you, Paige." Conner whispered as she turned around. "My mother's aunt- Lushka's aunt! God you're disgusting!" As she stood face to face with Paige, Conner quickly swung hitting Paige square in the nose causing blood to rush down her nose.

"I hate you, Conner Call!" Paige attempted to growl. "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do."

It was my turn to step up to Paige. "Never threaten my imprint again." I growled causing Paige to back away. "You will be brought to counsil for this threat-without your parents present."

Turning to Conner, I held out my hand for her to take. As we reached her house, we walked in and Embry and Cason instantly knew that we were together. As they looked up at us, Embry must have noticed the tension.

"I'll make coffee." Cason said as she stood. "Come help your mother, Conner."

Sitting down next to Embry, he took in my expression. "What happened?"

Looking up at him I shook my head. "Manipulative bitch."

"And a woman-if that's what you wish to call her, who wants to have incest with her nephew." Conner added.

Embry's head flew back to where Cason and Conner were busy making coffee and warming up food. "Paige..." He dropped his head in his hands.

"I would have thought that Billy and Jackie would have taught her better." Cason said. "I refuse to think of her as my name sake. "

"Embry, I think it's time to bring her in front of the Counsil. Stop her from all of this craziness that she's been putting everyone through since she was old enough to know about control." At a loss for why she always tried to attach herself to me, I wasn't paying attention when all eyes were on me.

"You remember that?" Cason whispered from the stove.

Nodding, I couldn't help but remember. "The first time she told me she loved me, I took her on a shopping trip in Russia. After that, she left without so much as a thank you. Then she tried to..."

"What?" Conner asked as I shook my head not wanting to reply. Pleading with her with my eyes, I wanted her to know that I would never touch another living soul. "I'm glad I punched her in the nose out there. I hope it can't be repaired."

"Conner Lynn, what did you do?" Embry asked. "Sit down, young lady. I need you to tell me everything."

Walking to the table after Cason gave her a gentle nudge, Conner stood holding the back of the chair nearest to her father. "Daddy... Paige, threatened to kill me after she found Lushka and I together."

"And what were the two of you doing out there?" Cason asked a little suspicious.

"Babe, I don't think that is our concern." Embry told her matter of factly.

"What? Why would it not be our concern, Embry? I think it prudent that we know why Conner had been threatened."

"Mom." Conner whispered. "We were together."

"Yes, I realize that, Conner. But, why would Paige threaten you if you two were..." Cason didn't finish her sentence as she grabbed a chair, slowly sinking down in realization. "You two were out there...not..."

"Cason," Embry whispered near her. "It was a shock to me when I found out too. But, you have to remember, babe, we were their age at one time too."

Cason looked from me up to Conner who stood right beside me. "How long?"

"Mom, I can't say since Lushka doesn't remember either." Conner wasn't looking at her mother, and I pulled out my chair to set her on my lap. I needed this woman close to me. "It just happened momma. I'm sorry if I hurt you because of what I had done with my imprint."

Cason's hands covered her nose and mouth as she took in a deep breath. "Conner Lynn, do not ever be sorry for loving someone so much you share your connection with them. I'm just a little shocked, even though I knew it was bound to happen sooner than what I thought possible."

"Why don't the two of you head back to the Cullen's and talk there privately." Embry said. "Or, you can go to Grandma Calls house. It will be more private."

Conner stood up and I followed. As we reached the doorway to the kitchen, she turned around to face her parents. "I love you both."

Once we reached Embry's mother's house, we walked in and Conner headed to one of the bedrooms. "This was dad's room when he was younger. I don't wanna sleep in her room." When she said her, I was a little shocked. "Grandma never wanted mom and dad together, so I kind of hold a grudge against her."

Nodding, I sat down on the bed pulling her close to me. "How are we supposed to sleep on this tiny bed?"

"I thought we came here to talk?" As her hands touched my shoulders, I gave her a smirk.

"We have a lot of time for that. The only talking I want to hear from your lips are the things you said out in the forest."

My hands dropped from her waist, slowly moving down to the edge of her nightie and moved under the fabric. "And what things would you like me to say? I said a lot of things out there."

Pulling her on to my lap, she straddled me as I removed her clothing. "The words you said when I was on top of you." My voice husky with want, I lay her down on the bed and removed my clothes. "The, 'oh Lushka, that feels so good.' words, or the 'I love you's' that parted your beautiful lips as I got you off."

Laying on top of her, as I took in her beauty, she whispered. "When you growl it turns me on." So I did, I growled causing her to giggle. "I mean it when I tell you I love you, Lushka. But, I want you to remember everything."

"I will now that I have you so close to me." My lips found hers.

Neither of us slept much, and I don't know if it was a dream or something else, but I had a distinct feeling that we had done this before-making love all night. I just don't remember when or where.

As the sun rose as we made love, for the what ever time, I couldn't recall, but as the sunlight came in through the window, it landed on Conner giving her an other worldly glow.

The month went by faster than what I would have liked, but I found Conner talking more openly to me than she had before.

I woke up at home, Conner at hers when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lushka." Cason softly spoke. "Can you come over and take care of Conner while Embry and I are out?"

"I was planning on coming over...is something wrong with Conner?"

Sighing through the phone, I quickly put my clothes on and headed out the front door to the car. "She's been sick most of the night." Cason said. "I have my suspicions, but..."

When she didn't finish I said, "I'll be there as fast as I can." Hanging up the phone, I drove faster than I would have since I didn't know what was wrong with Conner.

Throwing the car into park once I got to the house, I ran inside to hear someone in the bathroom getting sick and Embry and Cason sitting at the table concerned for their daughter.

"Cason seems to think Conner is...pregnant." Embry said first thing.

"Are you sure, Cason?" I asked in a shocked voice.

Nodding she looked up at me. "I'm just waiting for the 'hot flashes' to start."

"I'm gonna go check up on her." I said standing and rushing to the bathroom. Once I entered, I found Cason on the floor near the toilet, her head on the base trying to cool off. "What's wrong, baby?" Kneeling down I brushed stray hair away from her face that came free from her rubberband.

"So hot, Lushka." She groaned. "God, I hope I'm not helusinating. Are you really here?"

A sad smile crossed my lips as I leaned over to kiss her. "I'm not a figment of your imagination. I'm here, my Kinecks." where the hell did that name come from.

"Yep your my imagination. You haven't called me that for a long time." She groaned trying to sit up.

"Can I carry you to your room?" Nodding, I picked her up and brought her into her bedroom. As I tried to cover her up, she kicked off the blankets. This went on for a short time. "Conner, stop kicking the blankets off."

"But I'm hot." She whined, then she started panting.

"Cason! Embry!" I don't know why I yelled, I knew they could hear me.

Rushing in within seconds, I felt hands move me off the bed. "Drink this sweetie. It will help you cool down." Cason must have forced me off the bed.

As Conner started drinking, I looked on in disbelief. "Water?"

Cason turned to me as she sat on the bed. "Yes. It helped me when I was pregnant with all the boys."

"So...so you're certain she is?" I asked dumbfounded.

Cason nodded and looked at Embry. "Would you see if there's a pregancy test in the bathroom closet?"

Smiling at his wife for some odd reason or another, he left the room and returned minutes later. "I put it on the sink for her."

"Why would you have a pregnancy test handy, Cason?" She looked at me as if I were stupid.

"When you're married to a man who loves sex as much as he loves food, you tend to do things automatically-like buy pregnancy tests when you haven't phased in months."

"Conner hasn't phased since your accident, Lushka." Embry put his hand on my shoulder. That brought me to all the times we have shared ourselves with each other since I woke up. Bowing my head, I nodded more to myself than to anyone else.

"Are you angry that she might be, Lushka?" Cason practically growled causing me to look up at her.

"I love her, Cason. If she is...Cason, Embry, I'm speechless, but I'm-happy if she is. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for her." The both of them nodded and Cason helped Conner out of bed.

"You-" Cason pointed to me. "Go sit out in the living room until we find out."

Embry helped me out of the room and sat me down on the couch. He went to help Cason bring Conner to the bathroom and then returned to me. I had so many things running through my head. We needed a house, that was the first thing. Then I needed to go out and get her clothes and start with buying baby stuff.

"Lushka..." When I looked up at Embry, he looked at me like he was concerned for my well being.

"I'm fine, Embry. Just thinking about what I need to do." I said running over more things in my head. "There's something at the house I need to get her. Do you think it would be alright if I went to get it?"

"No!" Cason said from the bathroom. "Does Alice know what it is?"

"Yes."

"Then she will see it in one of her visions. I'm sure that she already knows about Conner."

Sure enough, there was a knock on the door and in walked most of the clan, including my parents. "So..." Aunt Alice said nonchalantly. She walked up to me handing me a small box. "You really should have asked her when you woke up, but I forgive you since you don't remember everything yet."

Nodding to her, she walked at human speed to the bathroom. As I looked up, I saw Alice carrying my Conner back to the bedroom. "How long till we know?"

"I'll go check." Embry said as he started toward the bathroom.

"No...I think I should since I'm more than likely going to be a father." Embry nodded as I stood and headed to the bathroom myself. When I entered, I noticed the stick and a plus sign on it. Looking at the instructions I had seen what it meant.

Hearing someone behind me, I turned, but didn't look up. "Well?" I heard Cason say impatiently. "Yes or no?"

Looking up, I'm sure I had the goofiest grin on my face and tears streaming down my cheeks. Nodding, I confirmed it. "We're gonna have a baby."


End file.
